Hogwarts High: A Ginevera Weasley Story
by Angel1039
Summary: The gang is all in highschool. The story is centered around Ginny, the popular cheerleader. Things get a bit haywire when she decides she doesn't like popularity that much. Dangerous lines are crossed when she dates school outcast Draco Malfoy. DMGW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Harry Potter_ is the quarterback of the football team, _Ronald Weasley_ is captian of the basketball team, _Hermione Granger_ and _Ginevra Weasley_ are both cheerleaders along with _Arianna Malfoy_, younger sister of the once popular, and now outcast, _Draco Malfoy_. Some events of the summer change Ginny's outlook on the life she chose, before she returns for her junior year. The story is about Ginny. About how popularity was laid out for her when she got to highschool because of her older brothers. She was princess of the freshman and then princess of the sophmores. What happens during the summer between sophmore and junior year. What happens to make her want a different life. Will she change before she ends up Queen of the school and leading a life she doesn't want to. I apologize now. I am have always been a 'loner' and 'outcast' so I am against popularity, I don't label people, or judge people. Please read the story with an open mind and don't take offence to it. This is the kind of story you get when I was trying to study for a _sociology_ exam but was also watching 10 things I hate about you, Bring it on, and Mean girls all in a row. Okay, so here is the first chapter. ENJOY and REVIEW!! Oh yeah... I own nothing, except random characters you will see throughout the story and the plot.

* * *

**Hogwarts High:**

**A Ginevera Weasley Story**

**By: Avery Malfoy**

**Chapter One**

**Introduction**

Going to high school was something I never worried about. I had popularity handed to me the first day of freshman year. I was, however, new to the whole popularity thing that year. I mean, before high school I had a lot of people that I would talk to, but I rarely called any of them friends. No, I had my close-knit group of friends. But high school was another story. High school was four years, and most the people their had met my brothers. I have six older brothers, and I am the youngest, not to mention the only girl. My parents aren't rich, but they can afford a lot, I would say middle to upper middle class.

* * *

My father is a lawyer, which made him be hardly ever home, but we all got used to it. My mother babysat children while were at school and their parents are at work. It was kind of like a day-care, but not as big. 

My oldest brother, Bill, was eleven when I was born. Not many people at school know him now, but he was, and still is, a ledgend. He was a damn near straight A student, not to mention devilishly handsome and a well known heartbreaker.

My next brother, Charlie, is nine years older than me. He was quarter back for all four years of school, made excellent grades, and had a bit of my brothers reputation of heartbreaker, mostly because of Bill. Also because he grew popular from playing sports.

Next is Percy. He is five years older than me and, well, my mom thinks he would have been the best role model for me, but I honestly cannot stand him. I am very happy that he graduated high school when I graduated junior high. He is rather stuck up and obnoxious. He was the brother least known through out school, mostly because he didn't join any sports, or hang out with the other brothers. He was in the acedemic clubs and never got less than a perfect score. I'm feeling nauseous just talking about him.

Next are the twins, Fred and George. They are three years older than me. Our mother will never admit it, but these two are the geniuses of the family. Okay sure, they barley passed any of their classes, in fact I was suprised they made it to their senior year. Other than their disregaurd for the rules, and classes, they could go far. Joksters they may be, but they invented tons of things, and inventing takes a lot of brains. They took after Bill and Charlie, with the heartbreaking good looks. I am convinced to this day that most the girls in detention, only got detention so they could be in the same room as them. They took pride in the reputation that Bill and Charlie laid out for them, and had to do a lot of work, since Percy nearly destroyed it. You see, Charlie graduated when Percy graduated junior high, just like Percy and me, so for two years, Percy was the only Weasley in the school almost destoying the reputation his older brothers had built.

Enough with our reputation, my next brother is Ron, who is a year older than me. He, like me, had popularity waiting for him. Not only from our brothers, but his best friends played a major part in it. Harry Potter and my brother had been best friends since they were eleven. Their other friend was Hermione Granger.

Of course, now you know all about my family, and ever our reputation, but you don't even know who I am. My name is Ginevra Weasley, but I hardly let people call me Ginevra, usually it's Ginny or Gin.

* * *

My freshman year, I pretty much had a red carpet waiting for me at school. Ron was a sophmore, with Harry and Hermione, and the twins were seniors. Ron was capitain of the basketball team and Harry was quarterback for the football team. My 'in' was Hermione. Hermione was on the cheerleading squad. Our school seperated the cheerleaders by their year in school. Hermione was capitain of the Sophmore team, and had been capitain of the freshman team, the year previous to this one. The Sophmores held auditions for the freshman, and they all had heard about me. 

Now, either way, I had to have talent to make the squad, which is what I wanted my first year. I had been in dance since I was five and Hermione spent the summer preparing me and my best friend for try outs. I blew through the try outs with ease, but turned down the capitain position, I just wasn't ready for it yet. So on the first day of school everyone knew I was on the squad, because the first day of school, everyone in sports wore their uniforms for the pep assmebly. I had wanted to join dance or gymnastics as well, but Hermione advised me not to, at least not yet. I was popular, there was no doubt about that, but I was blind to it all.

* * *

I had a lot of friends who were Sophmores and I got to know most of the school. I knew a lot of seniors, because of the twins. Most of my friends were sophmores, and I knew all the freshman. Hermione was, of course, but I had became friends with her friends as well. The main ones were Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Padama Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. They made up the Sophmore cheerleading squad. The freshman squad had Luna Lovegood, Stephani Brown, Cassie Hicks, Cali Weasley, Katie Taylor, Missy Potter, Robyn Louis, Arianna Malfoy and myself. 

The mystery of the the freshman squad is Arianna. She was very talented, but related to Draco Malfoy. He was my brother's age, and made a name as the enemy of Harry and the Weasley's. Arianna's talent got her on the squad. It also helped that she was my best friend. Hermione took pity on her and helped her with try outs. Arianna and I had been friends since we were eight.

* * *

Grade school was so different than it was now in high school. Ron was hardly known, and neither Harry nor Hermione lived here. Draco Malfoy was indeed very popular and Arianna and I were each others only friends. We made a silly promise that we would be popular and know the whole school. That was the summer before fifth grade. By junior high we had the close-knit group of friends, and a lot of aquntinces. That was enough for us, but popularity is an addicting drug so we didn't stop there. So freshman year we were known for who we were right now, then who we were in grade school. I was voted Freshman Princess at the homecoming dance, with Arianna as my runner up. For the turn about dance, I dropt out of the running, making Arianna the Princess. We were the freshman princesses and everyone knew it. 

Sophmore year was just like freshman year in a way. This year I was captian of the squad and ready for it. Fred and George were now out of school. I never said they graduated, I just said they were out of school. The only difference this year, Arianna and myself were starting to get sick of the popularity thing. It was over rated and we had more of it in our freshman year then most people had in all four years. Of course it was expected of us and we became use to all of it. I mean sure we had sleep overs with the rest of the squad, who was the same as it was freshman year, switching off from house to house, however when Arianna and I were alone, it was about what we wanted.

It's hard to explain, but to put it how you might understand, I got along with Arianna's brother, Draco, when we weren't in school, to an extent. When it was the two of us, we were different. We liked rock, which was something a lot of our friends didn't like. We liked to talk about other things than boys, cheerleading, and the typical girl things. We lived two lives and enjoyed the excitment. We found enjoyment in hiding our "side life" from our friends. Don't get me wrong, we still enjoyed the stuff we did with our friends, and all that, but it was nice to have a break.

* * *

Around the time of Spring Break, my mother died in a horrific car crash, along with Bill's girlfriend. I know your probably expecting the usual 'I was at a game and needed her to be here and forced her to come and she died on the way here,' but it didn't happen like that. It was around the time of my twin brother's birthdays and my mother wanted us home. I begged for her to let me stay at Robyn's house. It took nearly all day for her to finally let me go and not be home with the my brothers and their girlfriends. She had to run to the store later that night and Bill's girl friend took her. They crashed on the way there. I had been asleep when it happened. My cell phone rang at midnight and I looked at the number, seeing it said Ron, I just turned the volume down and ignored the phone call. The door bell rang at her house at three in the morning and I was woken by Robyn's parents. I was horrified to have lost my mother. I had a lot of self hate for a while. I hated myself for begging her to let me go. I was put in counceling for a few months. I stopped going when I was worried people at school would find out. Arianna stuck by my side, as well as the squad, but I am sure that was because I was the captian. The school felt sorry for Ron and I for a while, but we put on strong faces and soon people forgot. 

Lets just say, I was happy when my sophmore year was over and welcomed summer with wide open arms...

_

* * *

_

An' in my High School, they hold assemblies for the football team, But never for the kids with different dreams. An' we've got jocks and we've got smokers, rednecks an' jokers: There's a category for us all. An' we struggle with our homework, our teachers an' their rules. Yeah, they just think we're adolescent fools.

- Blaine Larsen


	2. Summer break begins

**A/n:** **I was kind of upset with the small reviews I got for the first chapter. I actually think this is my favorite HP fanfics that I wrote. Oh well. I figured writting a non-magic story wouldn't be easy. I promise that it is not extremly different from my other stories, minus the non-magic, high school plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Break Begins**

Summer came. I woke up late on the first day of summer break, excited that I was finally able to sleep in. The house was empty, as usual. The only people that lived at home anymore where my dad, Ron and me. We now had four extra rooms, since the twins shared one. One of the rooms was turned into a computer room, where Ron and I could do our 'homework'. It was one of the things my mom had thought of. The other three were guest rooms, but were hardly used, unless I had the squad over, or we had family here.

I smiled as I sat up and streched. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around my room. The sun shone throughout the room, and I was suprised it didn't wake me. I looked over to my nightstand and reached for my cell phone. No missed calls, but I hadn't expected any, seeing as most of my friends were probably still sleeping. I walked over to my door and opened it, walking into the hallway. Ron's room was right next to mine and I smirked as I was about to pass it. I walked up to his door and opened it, trying my best not to make a sound. As I figured, he was still asleep. I ran across the room and jumped on top of him.

"Ron! Wake up!" He jerked awake, still looking very tired.

"What!? Am I late for school?" I laughed.

"No silly. We don't have school. Do you know why?" I heard him sleepily sigh.

"Why don't we have school?" I laughed again at my brother's stupidity in the morning.

"Because it's summer break!" I yelled. I heard him groan.

"Gin-ny!" He said, or yelled is more like it, pronouncing both sylabelles in my nickname clearly. "Why did you have to wake me!" He pulled the covers over his head and I giggled to myself as I left them room.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I found the usual note from dad. _At work. Behave. Call if you have any problems._ Very unaware father if you ask me, but I loved him. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured a bowl of cereal before making my way into one of the basement bedrooms, which was where the twins and Percy's rooms had been. I opened Percy's old door and walked into the computer room. Ron was already there, on the computer next to mine. He was still in his wifebeater and boxers, his shaggy hair still a mess.

"Good morning, dear brother." I couldn't see his face but I know he rolled his eyes. I sat down at my computer and moved the mouse to clear my screen saver, which was pictures of my friends. The background on my desktop was a picture of Arianna and me, both hugging each other and looking at the camera, the sides of our faces pressed against one another. I took off my away message and waited the usual five seconds for Arianna to IM me.

_Arianna: Summer break has finally arrived!_

_Ginny: I know. I just woke up!_

_Arianna: I know. I have been waiting for you forever!_

_Arianna: Robyn waits to meet us at the mall at two._

_Ginny: Who will be there?_

_Arianna: I think she said herself, Cali and Missy._

_Ginny: Sweet! Do I need to get my brother to drive?_

_Arianna: No, I actually got Draco to do it._

_Arianna: He has to get something, so he said he would drive us._

_Ginny: Wow that has to be a first._

_Ginny: I am going to get ready._

_Arianna: Okay we will pick you up at 1:30_

_Ginny: Okay see you in an hour._

I exited the conversation and finshed my cereal. I put an away message on tell everyone I was at the mall and to call the cell phone. I left the computer room and walked back to the kitchen, putting my bowl in the sink, then rushed back up to my room. I rushed right to my closet and began to look for an outfit. I debated on jeans or shorts for a while. When I couldn't decided I walked over to my window and opened it, letting the warm air in. I smiled and walked pack to my closet, grabbing neither jeans or shorts, but a mini skirt. Stephani called it my spinny skirt. It was black and if I spun in a circle it would spin out, hence the name spinny skirt. I threw it on my bed and looked for a shirt. I ended up choosing a pink tank top and tossed it on my bed as well. I walked over to my radio and turned it on, quickly changing the station. Once I found a song I knew I walked back to my bed and began to get dressed. I rubbed lotion on my tan legs, after getting dressed, to give them that nice glow. I then walked over to my dresser and dumped the contents of my purse on my dresser. Make-up was an essential nowadays. I could go without it, but it was a habit. I applied foundation, cover up, black mascara, charcol eyeliner, glittery pink eyeshadow and lip gloss. I began to brush my hair when I heard Ron yell up the stairs.

"Why is Malfoy in our driveway?" I sighed.

"Thats Arianna." I yelled back, just as the door bell rang. I quickly finished brushing my hair and through it into a pony tail. I usually did more with my hair, but given I was out of time and Draco drove a convertable, I chose a ponytail. I threw everything back in my purse and grabbed my cell phone. I threw on a pair of black sandals and rushed down the stairs.

"Bye Ron." I said as I rushed out the door.

"Your showing to much skin!"

"Love you too!" I said as I ran up to the car.

I climbed into the backseat and Draco took off. The ride was mostly silent, seeing as I couldn't hear anything but the wind and some of Draco's music. We finally pulled up to the mall and Draco dropt us off, rushing us out of his car before someone saw him with us. He was against the whole popular thing. It confuses me to this day, because he used to be in the 'in crowd'.

We walked up to the mall and immediatly find Robyn, Cali, and Missy. Robyn had straight dirty blonde hair, that she recently cut into layers. Her distingishing feature was her bright blue eyes, that always seemed to shine.Cali had lightly wavy brown hair, that a tint of red in it, that was shoulder length and gave her that cute and innocent look. Cali had those freckles across the bridge of her nose, but only a light dusting. Missy had shoulder length, straight, brown hair. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that always seemed so big. Arianna, like Robyn, had blonde hair, but it was a white blonde. Her body frame was small but it definatly suited her. Now I had burgandy red hair, that had light red highlights in it. I had tan skin and my old freckles were hardly noticable anymore. I had known Robyn since we were ten. She moved a couple towns away so we went to two different junior highs. Missy and Robyn had gone to the same school and became friends immediatly. The summer before freshman year, Robyn moved right down the street from my house. Missy moved closer to Stephani and Luna's houses. They were both now in the district and went to our high school. Lastly, Cali was actually my cousin. She was on my dad's side of the family. Don't ask me how she got away without the red hair, but she was one of the lucky ones. We began to walk, talking about anything that we could think of.

"My oldest sister is getting married." Robyn said, sounding slightly disappointed. Arianna rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Robyn had two older sisters. One acted like she grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and the other had a hard time making up her mind. On everything. Robyn picked up a little bit from the two of them, some small traits here and there. Her main problem was keeping a boyfriend.

"I'm sure she will back out before the time comes." Cali said, doing her best to make her feel better. Cali was an only child. Again, how she got away with being an only child, and I was stuck with six brothers, still confuses me.

We walked into one of our favorite store and began to look around. Cali was telling me about this new boy she had a date with last night when Missy came up behind me.

"Smell this." She exclaimed. She sprayed a little bit of the spray from the bottle she held on my wrist. I smelt it and jumped back.

"That's horrid. Don't by it!" She laughed at me.

"Are you kidding me. I just wanted to show you the type of perfume Mandy wears." Missy said, walking off and putting the bottle on some random shelf. She had one brother, Harry, and they didn't get along most of the time, especially when it came to his girlfriends. They were close when they were younger, being a year apart, but now they lived in two different worlds. We left the first store, Robyn the only one who bought anything.

We walked around a few other shops before making our way to the food court. We went to one of the food stands and each got something to eat before sitting down. We ate and talked as people around us ate in silence, and hurried off so others could use their seats.

We were about to leave when Mandy, Megan and Hermione walked up to us and greeted us. Forget the greeting us part.

"Gin, have you seen Harry?" I looked at her, a bit taken aback at her comment.

"Uh, no. Why don't you ask his sister? She is sitting right here." I said to her. She always felt that something was going on between me and Harry. I did have a crush on him when my brother would bring him over when we were younger, but thats old news. She rolled her eyes.

"Miss, have you seen your brother?" She said, forcing a smile.

"No." She said, simply. Mandy stalked off.

"Ignore her. She's just mad because Harry has been avoiding her calls." Hermione told us. She said good bye and went to catch up with Mandy and Megan. As we watched them walk away my cell phone began to ring. I took it out of my purse and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recongnize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who would be calling my phone.

"Is this Ginny?" A man's voice came through the speaker. I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Yes."

"Its Draco. I am leaving in a few minutes. If you two want a ride meet me in Satellite. Later." He made it quick and short. I flipped my phone closed and looked up.

"Who was it?" Arianna asked me.

"Your brother. He says he is leaving and to meet him at Satellite." She looked confused and grabbed her phone.

"Oh. He did call." She laughed. We told the other three we had to go and that we should make plans another time. We then began to make our way to the other side of the mall. Satellite was the type of store you wouldn't find most of our friends at, but you could find Draco and his friends there all the time.

We walked up to the store and saw Draco in the back. We walked in, recieving werid looks from the people shopping in the store. I must admit, we did stick out like a sore thumb. Arianna walked off and began to look at some earrings she found there, so I left it up to myself to make sure Draco knew we needed a ride. I walked up to him while he was looking at some shoes.

"Hi." I said, making sure not to startle him. Its something I always had a habit of doing. He turned around and stood. He looked around a bit.

"You should make sure none of my friends are around before you talk to me." I looked at him, a bit taken a back for the second time today.

"Excuse me. I can talk to who I want to." I said to him, a bit aggravated.

"Yeah you can, but I don't. You are part of the group of people I don't talk to." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean, I knew he didn't like a lot of my friends, but me and him got along. Sometimes. "Where's my sister?" I rolled my eyes.

"She is looking at earrings." I said. Not a moment later she jumped from behind me.

"Look at these earring I found!" She showed me the awesome hoop earrings. It came with three sets, small, medium and large, and each earring had a heart hanging from it with an arrow shooting threw it.

"Those are so cute. Get me some." She laughed and held up a second pair.

"Already did." Draco began to look annoyed.

"Give me the earrings and lets go before one of my friends see me." He said, taking the earrings from our hands. I crossed my arms and watched him walk away. He walked straight out of the store, not putting the hoops back. I gave Arianna a look and she shrugged her shoulders. We quickly followed him out of the store. We followed him to his car and we all climbed in. He handed us our hoops and drove away. I looked at the earrings in my hands, not sure what to think.

We drove back to their house and Arianna and me got out of the car without a word. To be honest, his words stung a bit. He couldn't be seen with a person like me. A person like me. I am different than the rest of them. Arianna and I are not the same as the people we hang out with. I mean I don't expect friendship out of him. He is my best friend's older brother. I just hadn't expected him to say that. We walked up to her room and turned on her stereo. I laid down on her bed as she got on her computer.

"Hey Gin. My parents are going out for the weekend. Should we invite some people over tonight?" I remained silent for a moment. Of course it was a good idea, I just wanted to act like I was thinking about it.

"Of course. Who should we invite?" I asked sitting up and then standing and walking over to her.

"I was thinking the sqaud. Well not all of them. Maybe Robyn, Cali, Missy, Stephani and Katie." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thats fine." We both grabbed our own phones and began to call the people we decided on. After about ten minutes, Robyn, Missy and Stephani were coming. Cali and Katie had things to attend to later today or tomorrow morning, so they couldn't make it. We decided that just the five of us was good. The only task we had in front of us, was getting Draco to do some driving. Asking her parents was nothing. They always said yes to us.


	3. Sleepover

A/n: the amount of reviews I am getting is rather depressing. Im so sad. But here is a chapter for the five people who actually reveiwed for the last chapter. ENJOY and REVIEW!!

* * *

We walked down into the living room to find Arianna's parents watching some court show. We both pranced happily into the room. There were times when I felt nervous around parents, but Arianna's parents were different. They were like a second set of parents to me.

"Hello girls. Did you have a good time shopping?" We both nodded happily.

"Mom can I invite a few people to stay over tonight?" Her dad smirked at us as her mom sighed.

"Let me guess, you already called and asked them?" Arianna put on a cheesy smile and nodded.

"Alright. How many?" She asked, giving in within seconds.

"Only three. Well and Ginny, but that nothing new."

"Well of course that's nothing new. I am starting to think I should charge her rent." I laughed at her mom's comment. Her parents were the creepy type. The one's who didn't like a lot of people, but spoiled the hell out of their children. They had known my for so long, that I was treated like one of their children. If they would go on vacation, they would plan it for five instead of four.

"Which girls are coming?" He asked, obviously knowing he would have to do some driving.

"Robyn, Missy, and Stephani." Arianna told him. He nodded.

"Alright. Well mom here is still getting ready and packing for us so I can pick up who ever lives closet. Where do they live?"

"Um. Stephani lives by school. Missy lives close to their, about five blocks from school. Robyn lives by Gin." He nodded.

"Alright. Arianna go tell your brother that in about an hour he has to pick up Robyn and get Gin's things. You and I will go pick up the other two." We both giggled happily and ran up the stairs. We ran over to Draco's room, just as he hung up his cell phone.

"What do you two want?" He asked, going through one of his drawers now, trying to fins something to wear.

"I am having friends over and." He turned around sharply.

"No your not." Arianna tipped her head back a bit.

"Uh yeah I am."

"You can't. I am having friends over." He said as he left his room and walked down towards the living room, Arianna and I right behind him.

"Dad she can't have friends over. Mom said I could have Mark, Wayne and Andrew over already." Their dad looked a bit suspicious. Then the mother chimed in.

"Thats right I did say that. Well you can still run few errands." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean errands?"

"You need to get Gin's things and pick up Robyn." Their mother said. Draco's jaw dropt.

"I need to pick up my friends!" Draco shouted. Their dad stood and decided to make the final decision.

"I am picking up Stephani and Missy for Arianna. I will pick up Mark as well, because he lives by the school. Now you can take Gin to get her things and pick up her friend, as well as your other two friends." Draco was about to debate, but his father held up a hand. "No. You will do this or none of you will have friends over." Draco threw his arms in the air and turned around, ready to make his way back upstairs. As he began to pass the two of us, he stopped.

"Be ready to go in five minutes." He said in a deathly tone. I gave Arianna a look and we both ran up to her room.

"He is going to kill me!" I said, half pretending to be scared, half laughing. We both laughed and I gathered all my shopping bags and met Draco down by the front door.

"Let's go." He opened the door and walked out. I sighed and followed him. Once I opened the car door, I placed my things in the backseat and sat down in the passenger seat. As soon as my door closed, he began to back out of the driveway. I thought about making some comment, but thought against it. We drove in silence to my house, pulling in my driveway to find no one home. "Hurry up."

"You can come in and wait." He rolled his eyes and began to step out of his car with me. I walked up to the house, pulling out my key and unlocking the door. Our dog began to bark madly.

"Ruffus! Shut up!" That dog drove me out of my mind. He ran off towards his room, obviously better now that he knew it was me. I turned around to see Draco walking cautiously into the house. I laughed.

"Come on. Help me carry my bags upstairs. I will do my best to hurry." He sighed and picked up a couple bags and followed me to my room. I pushed open the door with my foot and through the bags by my closet. I grabbed my overnight bag and threw it on the bed. I opened my closet to pick out my night clothes and clothes for tomorrow. I had two closets full of clothes, both open and ready to gone through. I looked over at Draco who had a smirk on his face.

"You have a shit load of clothes." I rolled my eyes. "You and Arianna have way to many clothes."

"Actually half the clothes in here are your sisters. In fact half her clothes are probably mine." He cocked up an eyebrow again.

"Then why did I have to bring to pick up your things. You could have used Arianna's." I laughed.

"Because this is funner."

"Funner isn't a word. I also much rather not be here."

"The longer you keep messing with me, the longer I take to get packed." That did it for him. He shut his mouth and collapsed on my bed.

"Your bed is comfortable." He said absetmindly. I rolled my eyes and put the jeans I chose in my bag.

"Don't get used to it. This will be the only time you are in my bed." I paused and thought about what I said. I shook my head and walked back to my closet. I heard him laugh and I turned around. "What?"

"You want me in your bed. I will be in it again." My jaw dropt. I grabbed the shirt I was debating on and walked back to my bed and put it in my bag.

"Wanting you is like wanting my brother." I said as I walked back to my closet. I began to look through my night clothes, when he appeared behind me. I let out a small shriek and jumped.

"I am nothing like your brother." I rolled my eyes.

"Thats not what I meant genius." I grabbed a white tank top and a pair of light blue shorts. I threw them in my bag as well. I stood in that spot for a moment, thinking about what else I would need. Toothbrush! I turned to walk to the bathroom and run right into Draco. I let out a light 'oh' when I found him standing right behind me. I looked up to see him looking down at me. I felt him looking into my eyes, searching for something.

In what seemed like forever, but was only a moment, he leaned forward a bit and his lips brushed across mine. I felt a shiver run down my spine and then I found myself kissing him back. When it struck me that it was my best friend's brother I was kissing, I pulled back, seperating our lips. He cocked an eyebrow and gave me a smirk.

"Your right. I am too good for people like you." Those words again. They stung me and I still didn't know why. I pursed my lips and pushed past him, making my trip to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and paused for a moment. I heard a sound. I heard music.

_What ever happened _

_to the young man's heart _

I knew the song, too. It was a song I liked and listened to. In fact it was on one of my mix cd's.

_Swallowed by pain, _

_as he slowly fell apart _

Thats when it hit me. That was my cd and the music was coming from my room. He touched my things after I left. I let out a somewhat angered sigh and rushed back to my room. I wasn't sure whether I should yell at him or not.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, _

_Swimming through the ashes of another life _

I walked back into my room to find him looking at my cd's. I pursed my lips yet again, holding back the small amount of anger I had.

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed _

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

"Don't worry. I'm not destoying anything. I am looking threw your music." I rolled my eyes and decided not to be angered by it. I walked to my bag and put my toothbrush in there. I took my purse and put it in my bag as well as my cell phone charger. "You and my sister are impossible to figure out. I mean, you both are cheerleaders and your friends are some of the girliest people I have ever met, yet you two aren't like a lot of them." I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe you wouldn't think we were like the rest of them if you didn't assume we were one of them!" I yelled, my anger getting the better of me. He turned, a little shocked at my anger. I walked over and turned off my stereo. "I'm ready. We can leave." I grabbed my bag and left my room and walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and left a note for my dad to let him know where I was at. That's if he even notices I am gone. He usually comes home, eats something real quick and goes to bed. Then he gets up in the morning and leaves about two hours after I go to bed. To put it simply, Ron and I are lucky to know what our father looks like.

I found Draco waiting for me by the front door and I opened it and walked out. His trunk popped open and I put my things in the trunk. I pulled my cell phone out and then closed the trunk. As I walked back to the front seat, I dialed Robyn's number. I sat down and pointed to the direction Draco needed to go. I then waited for Robyn to answer. Once she did, I told her that I was one my way and to wait for Draco's car. I then put my phone away and the only words exchanged between us, was when I told him which house was hers. Robyn was waiting outside, her bag in one hand. He popped his trunk as she walked towards the car. She must have got the hint, because she put her things in the trunk and shut it. I opened the door and leaned forward so she could get in the backseat. Once I closed the door, I turned around and looked at her.

"We have to pick up a couple of Draco's friends." She nodded, not asking any questions.

We pulled up to Wayne's house and Draco called him to let him know he was there. Wayne walked out and noticed me sitting in the car. He nodded to me and I nodded back. We used to be friends a few years back. We went different directions and lost touch. Wayne put his stuff in the trunk and climbed in on Draco's side. Wayne and Draco had been friends for a couple years, since probably their sophmore year, around the same time me and him lost contact. What makes this story better, the way Wayne and I met, was he was friends with Andrew, my ex-boyfriend. We ended the year long relationship on good terms, and kept in contact a lot. Ever hear of an over protective ex? Well that was him.

That was freshman year. At the time, Wayne and Andrew were friends with neither my brother and Harry nor Draco. They were just in there. After we broke up he began to talk to Draco, and then joined his 'crowd'. He was definatly still the big brother type to me and he wouldn't let any one else hurt me. It was cute. Draco began to lower the top on his convertable and he turned up the music.

We pulled into Andrew's driveway a few minutes later and Andrew was out of the house in a moment. He, like everyone else, threw his stuff in the trunk. He then hopped over the side of the car and into the back seat. He leaned towards the front seat.

"Dray, whats with Ginny and Robyn?" I turned and smiled at him, which he returned and then he added a wink. Very sexy if you ask me.

"Their my sister's friends." He said as he backed out of the driveway.

"No shit. Why are they here." He said, as if it was obvious that thats what he meant.

"My sister is having friends over as well." Draco said and he took off down the street. Andrew and Wayne both began to laugh.

"So were stuck with the cheerleading squad tonight." Wayne said laughing. Robyn hit him on the arm.

"No." She said. Then she paused before continuing. "Only half of it." The two laughed a little more and for a while after that it was quiet, except for the music and wind. I felt a water drop hit my arm.

"I felt a rain drop. You should put the top up." Draco looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's not raining. Hence the top can." He stopped mid-sentance when a rain drop hit his eye. He let out a groan and began to put the top up.

"Told you." I said, smirking at him. The rest of the ride to the house was silent. We pulled into the driveway, just as their parents were pulling out.

"What took you guys so long. I got back a half hour ago!" I laughed at his father sarcastic anger. Draco talked to his parents while the rest of us got our stuff out of the car. We all walked into the house together. Robyn and I rushed up the stairs and went right into Arianna's room. The other two were their with Arianna, laughing on the floor by her bed. When they saw us here they stood.

"Come on. We're going downstairs so we can actually have a say in what they order for the pizza." We rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs. The guys were in the kitchen looking at the pizza menu already.

We spent the next fifteen minutes arguing on what pizza's to get. We ended up with a pepperoni, a cheese and an extra cheese one. Arianna handed Draco the house phone, then led us back up stairs. Arianna turned on our favorite country station, which is the squad's favorite genre of music. We all grabbed our night clothes and began to change, while singing the song that was playing. We then sat down on the floor, talking and braiding each other's hair. I don't know why we braid each other's hair, its just something we have always done. Stephani was doing mine, while I did Robyn's, who did Missy's, who did Arianna's.

"Did you guys torture Mark while we were gone?" I asked the three that were here for a while. Missy laughed.

"No, but we tried." Stephani told me. We finished braiding our hair, mine and Robyn's were the only ones in pig tails, the rest had a single braid.

"Hey, Anna." Arianna looked up at Robyn.

"Yeah?"

"What is with your brother?" Arianna cocked her head to the side. Missy and Stephani stopped the side conversation they were having to listen. Draco was a mystery to all of us, even me, and I have known him for a while.

"What do you mean?" Robyn bit her lower lip a bit.

"I mean, he used to be popular and out going. Now he kind of excludes hisself." Robyn stated. Missy nodded.

"Yeah its kind of like '10 Things I Hate About You'. How the older sister used to be popular and then decided that she didn't like it." Arianna thought about the question a bit.

"I don't know actually. We don't have much of a relationship anymore. I just know he can't stand the jocks and all their friends, as well as people we know." Arianna said, doing the best she could to fill us in. Stephani looked like she was about to sa something when the doorbell rang. We let out a joyful shriek and rushed down the stairs, forgetting the conversation about Draco. We got into the kitchen just as the boys reached the table with the pizza.

The next few moments were a blur. All of us were shouting and trying to get pizza and pop. The guys got their pizza and ran back up the stairs, no drinks in hand. We ignored their departure and made our way to the living room. Arianna and I walked over to the closet to grab a bunch of blanket and pillows. We walked back over to the others and through the stuff on the floor. We made a sqaure on the floor of comfy blankets and pillows and began to eat. Arianna turned on the TV and we watched it a little bit while we enjoyed our food. An hour past as we watched a movie, which we got bored of easily. So we decided to play games. What other game than truth or dare, of course.

"Robyn." Stephani asked. "Truth or dare?" Robyn hesitated a bit, not sure which one would be worse.

"Truth." She said cautiously. Stephani thought for a moment, before asking a question.

"Out of the guys upstairs, which one would you rather make out with?" Robyn's mouth slightly dropt a bit and she muttered something, none of us could really make out. "Come again." She sighed.

"Wayne. I guess." She turned all red. We laughed, of course. Robyn decided to hurry and get the attention off herself.

"Ginny." I groaned.

"Truth." She smiled at me and I could tell she was thinking.

"You have known Arianna for quite sometime. Have you ever done anything with Draco?" Today! Today of all days to ask me this. I bit my lip, trying not to make it obvious. It must have been because I saw a shocked look on Robyn's face. Shit. I looked at Arianna, her mouth slightly dropt.

"Alright. We kissed and it was just once and on accident!" I said burying my burning red face in my hands. They began to laugh and like Robyn I wanted to get the attention off of myself. I knew exactly what I would do.

"Anna." She looked at me, her eyes unreadable.

"Truth." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Do you hate me for kissing your brother?" She laughed as if I was crazy.

"No! Thats perposterious!" I laughed, now feeling a lot better. It was now her turn.

"Missy." Missy sat up straight, a confident smile on her face.

"Dare." We all giggled excitedly. Arianna smirked, knowing that Missy had a strong dislike for Mark, dared her the best thing she could think of.

"I dare you to go upstairs and hang out with the guys for ten minutes, joining in on their conversation." Missy's jaw dropt slightly. She let out a frustrated sigh and stood, heading towards the stairs. We laughed as she made her way upstairs. We began to talk, not expecting her back for a while. Just as we started talking she rushed downstairs. We all looked over at her.

"There drinking! I think their drunk!" Our mouths slightly open, we stood and ran towards her and then ran up the stairs to Draco's room.


	4. Drinking Experiance

**A/N: Okay, Here is the next chapter. There is a sexual scence in this chapter, so I am forewarning you. Other than that, its decently funny. More reviews I get the faster I update. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

* * *

We slowly crept up to the door, Arianna and I in front. We pushed open the door. Missy was right. The guys were definatly drinking, and perhaps drinking to much. We did the only thing we could think of. We all walked into the room and took a seat. The guys seemed not to notice, or maybe they just didn't care. Arianna and I sat on the on the bed next to her brother. Missy and Robyn sat on the couch next to Wayne. Steph sat on the floor by the foot of his bed. Andrew and Mark were playing a racing game, both going the wrong way.

"I am so going to beat you!" Andrew yelled as his free hand went and tried to mess up Mark's controller. Arianna and I held back laughes. Draco looked over at us and I found myself avoiding his gaze.

"You think you prisses can do better." He slurred. We were shaking with laughter. At that moment, lightining from the storm flashed and the power flickered before going out. The room that was just filled with laughter turned to screams. Andrew and Mark weren't to happy with losing the game.

"Sombody's touching me!" I heard Robyn yell from across the room.

"Thats me!" Missy yelled right after her. I heard movment and then someone trip. I found the scenario rather hilarious. I felt Arianna lean by me.

"Let's go find candles and flashlights before these guys hurt themselves." We quickly stood and rushed out of the room. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed some candles and matches. I walked to a drawer and grabbed all the flashlights, which was four. We walked back upstairs and I tripped on a step, causing a loud bang and the people in Draco's room to scream. I tried not to laugh as we rushed up the stairs.

Arianna lit a candle and put it in the bathroom. We then each turned on a flashlight and ran back into Draco's room, scaring them all once again. The girls helped us light candles and we gave Missy, Andrew and Draco a flashlight, while Arianna kept the other one. For a while Arianna and I made fun of the others for screaming to much.

After a while, Missy left with her flashlight to go to bed. That's the type of girl she was. Second she yawned at night, she would go to sleep. Plus she probably wanted to check her voicemail for messages from her boyfriend. Robyn and Wayne moved from the couch and sat on our side of the room. I noticed Andrew reaching under the bed for something and I leaned forward a bit to see what it was.

"Curiostiy killed the kitty cat." Draco said, obviously not aware he used the word kitty. I suppressed a laugh.

"No, it just made the kittens." I responded back before leaning against the wall again. I noticed him smirk out of the corner of my eye. I then noticed Andrew pull out a case of what looked like smirnoff ice. I gave Arianna a look when he handed each of us one, which we both accepted. Steph accepted it without a problem and we noticed Robyn hesitate a bit as well. We opened each of our drinks and prepared to take a drink. It was the first time we had drink alchohol, and I must admit it was not that bad.

* * *

After the first drink Arianna and I had another, Robyn turned it down and Steph was on her third. The guys had been drinking earlier and were now still a couple drinks ahead of Arianna and me. I must admit we both began to act a bit giddy, somewhat unaware of it. We all talked and joked around and it was actually a decent time. 

Okay, we were having a great time. I looked around the room and noticed that there was only six of us now instead of eight. Arianna must have noticed too, because she spoke for me.

"Where did Robyn and Wayne go?" She asked, having a hard time stringing the words together. The guys started to laugh at us.

"They left like fifteen minutes ago." Andrew said as he moved over to the other couch. "Nitwit cheerleader." Arianna's mouth dropped and she went over there. I was sure she wasn't really mad, but it was funny to watch her try and fight him.

The room slowly began to quiet down as I moved onto my third drink. Arianna and Andrew stopped fighting and were now holding a conversation. Don't ask me how they went from fighting to talking, because I have no idea. I mean come on, I didn't even notice two people leave the room. I set my drink on the table and tried to stand. After about a minute I succeed.

"I'm going to find the popcorn we had." I announced to no one really. Mark and Steph were somewhat holding a conversation, but Steph didn't seem to keen about it. I picked up my drink and stumbled my way out of the room. I felt someone come up behind me as I reached the stairs and help me walk down them. Once we got down the stairs, the person spoke.

"I am guessing this is your first time drinking." Came the voice of Draco. I giggled and nodded. I looked around in the dark, realizing that I couldn't really see anything. I knew in some direction was the living room, kitchen, or front room. I just didn't know which one was where.

"Um, where's the living room?" I asked laughing. I heard him start laughing with me as he reached for his flashlight. After about a minute, he got it on.

"Let's see. There's the kitchen. So the living room is that way and the front room is that way. You don't want to go in there though." He laughed as he led me to the living room for my popcorn.

"Why not?" I asked, really confused.

"That's where Robyn and Wayne went." I let out a laugh and finshed my third drink, before collapsing to the floor laying on the blankets we had there. I felt Draco kneel down and look for the popcorn. I felt him move by me. He felt around for the bowl, obviously forgetting he had a flashlight. Once he found it, I was propped up on one of my elbows. He handed me the bowl. "There's your popcorn." I laughed.

"Thanks." I said before dumping it over his head. I laughed hysterically at his shocked look. He throw the bowl off his head and leaned by me, trying to get a view of my face.

"What was that for?" He asked trying, and failing, to act mad, even though, had we not been drinking, he would have been mad.

"That's for saying your too good for me!" I said, a little to much on the giddy side. I laughed at myself.

"Who ever said I meant it, genius." He said and I stopped laughing. I had a hard time interpreting his words from the alchohol clouding my mind. Before I could ask what he meant, his lips captured mine. At first I was caught off gaurd, but once I realized what was going on, I did indeed begin to kiss him back. His tounge ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. He put his hand behind my back and slowly lowered me to the floor, so I was now lying on my back. He adjusted a bit, not stopping kissing me, so that he was over me, his right leg between my legs and holding himself with his arms.

Once I felt him on top of me, I began to put more of myself into the kiss, which he seemed to greatly appreciate. After a few minutes, still making out, I felt his hand begin to slid up my back. I smiled to myself knowing what he was doing, also knowing he wasn't going to find it. I continued kissing him, like I knew nothing. Of course, once he figured out that the clasp was not in the back, he moved his hand to my stomache and slid it up to the front up my bra, unclasping the front clasp. He moved my bra away from my breasts, but not removing it though.

He was now propped up on his left elbow, his right hand brushing over left breast, sending chills down my spine. I moved my hands from his back. I ran my left one in his hair, tangling it in there. I ran my right one up his left arm, sliding it up his shirt and digging my fingers, not my nails, into his shoulder as he roughly, yet gently, continued touching my chest. I let out a moan into his mouth and arched my back slightly, which he took to his advantage and finished removing my bra. He then moved his lips from mine and proceeded to remove my shirt. He then brought his slightly swollen lips down to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses from my ear down to my breast, stopping every so often to suck a little, causing me to moan lightly, but not loudly as I did my best to hold it in.

Once he reach my breast and he found my right one and I felt his breath hover over it. He ran his tounge around my nipple, causing me to arch my back and he took the opputinuity to lightly began sucking on it, which increased my breathing, which had somewhat returned to normal after I caught my breath after making out. He began to nibble a little bit on my nipple every once and a while, while he contined messing with my left breast with his right hand. I began to let a moan out that, was not as quiet as the others. He quickly moved up to my lips and captured them with his own. He slipped his tounge in my mouth and I hardly notice the room get brighter. I heard the T.V. turn on in the background, but I didn't really care. I began to tug at his shirt, asking him non verbally to remove it as his right hand began to trail down my stomache towards my pants. I began to notice that he was indeed hard down south as he moved so he could start ro remove his shirt.

Then I heard it. Someone was stumbling down the stairs. I realized the stumbling was Arianna trying to walk. Draco must have noticed as well because he quickly pulled away. I pulled a blanket over myself and sat up, wrapping it around me. Arianna appeared by the stairs as I quickly began to try and regain my breath.

"There you guys are. What are you doing?" She asked. I quickly tried to think of something.

"We were watching," I Iooked to the T.V. to see what was on, but I didn't know the name of it.

"The Shinning." Draco finished for me. I left out a quiet sigh, that I don't even think he heard.

"Oh, cool. Um, where's Robyn and Wayne?" She asked and and Draco pointed to the front room. She left and we heard her laughing when she walked in there. Draco and I both avoided each other's gaze. She walked back in to the living room. "Well it is obvious they were fooling around, seeing as his hand is under her shirt and her bra is on the ground. However, they seemed to have fallen asleep." I laughed, more nervously than anything.

"Well it is three in the morning." I said, looking at the clock. I couldn't really see it, my vision still blurred and well, to be honest, right now I couldn't even count after drinking for the first time. Arianna lost balance a bit.

"Well now that you said that, I am tired. I am heading up to bed. Enjoy your scary movie." She said and she turned and walked back up the stairs, turning off the lights on her way up. I thought to myself that she might know something, because she knows I hate scary movies. I heard her enter her room and her door shut. I let out my breath and looked at the T.V. not really sure what to do. My heart was still racing, there was no doubt about that.

The television was the only thing lighting the room and I did my best to avoid his gaze, because I wasn't sure if he was avoiding mine. I eventually gave up and looked at him, just as he looked at me. I giggled, still rather giddy from my drinking experience.

"Hi." It was the only thing I could get out. I noticed him raise an eyebrow and hand me my shirt. I removed the blanket, not really thinking that I was exposing myself, and put my shirt on, hoping it was on the right way. I began to feel the alchohol kick back in and I screamed as someone appeared on the screen.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, feeling a bit awkward. I moved closer to him and he seemed to be confused to what was going on. He was leaning against the couch, his legs straight out in front of him. I laid my head down in his lap, careful to do it lightly, knowing he was still going to be hard.

"So." I said nodding my head. He nodded his head slightly, obviously not liking that I was so close to him right now and we weren't doing anything. I looked around and before I could control it, I spilled out the first thing that came to my head. "So what happened there?" I asked, slightly nervous after asking it. I noticed him chewing on his lower lip a bit.

"Honestly I don't know." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I sat up and looked at him. Questions began filling my head.

"Did you mean it when you said I wasn't good enough for you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I already answered that." He said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, I am still partially drunk and I don't remember." I said, placing my hands on my hips, because for some reason I wanted to act angry. I definatly needed to drink more often. I was humorous to myself.

"No. I was joking." He said. I smiled. The next question I really never meant to ask. I meant to push it to the back of my mind and worry about it later. However, my alchohol level didn't agree with me on that.

"Do you like me?" I asked, immediatly wishing that I hadn't had the third drink. Okay, maybe next time I drink, I will start off slower.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" He asked and I noticed him avoiding the question.

"Your avoiding the question."

"You didn't answer mine." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I asked you first." He laughed.

"What are you ten?" I rolled my eyes, and cross my arms across my chest.

"Yes I am." He nodded.

"I figured you did. You seem the curious type." He said and I laughed.

"I like to know things. Its just... Wait you never answered my question!" I said, after realizing he was trying to get me off subject.

"You asked me a question." He said, trying to make it sound like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Draco, just answer the question." I said, starting to get frustrated.

"If I answer it, will you stop asking questions and watch the movie." He said, half sighing. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes I will watch the movie for a while if you answer the question." I said, adding a nod at the end.

"Yes." He said, before turning his attention back to the movie. I didn't know how to feel. My heart fluttered a little bit, but I would never have guessed that he liked me. I turned my eyes away from him and put them on the T.V. I turned around, so I was facing the television and I laid down, placing my head on his chest. He seemed to be shocked at first, because he tensed up a bit, but then he loosened up and placed his arm around me, most likey happy that I stopped asking questions. He moved a bit and pulled a blanket over us, before directing his attention back to the movie. He lowered himself so that he was laying down as well, his head propped up on two pillows.

I noticed myself getting lost in thought. I could see what was going on in the movie, but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to the beating of his heart and his breathing, both gradually returning to the steady beat and rhythm. That's when I began to think of what he said and I realized that just thinking about it, made my heart swell. So I did like him, but that wasn't the question. The question was do I like him because he said he liked me or did I like him for a while and not notice it.

I saw guy in the movie chopping down a door and it somewhat brought me out of my thoughts, wondering what the hell was going on. I put my attention on the movie as the women in the bathroom took the knife she had and struck his hand as he tried to get in. I let out a loud scream and sat up. It was not what I was expecting.

"Ahhh..." It was a very loud scream and I was thankful that the others had been drinking, because they were all passed out now. My scream went unnoticed, well except for Draco. He had his hand placed on his chest.

"Holy shit, child!" I buried my head in my hands, embarassed for screaming. I then started to laugh at myself. I was indeed sobering up, but that was only because I had been scared. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I managed to get out. "Scary movies and me don't really get along." He laughed.

"Then don't turn around." He said, smirking at me. I cocked up an eyebrow. He knows fully well that I am curious and wanted to know what happens. I looked at the movie and saw a black guy walking down the hall. I was confused because it seemed like a big place. I watched intently, wondering what was so scary about it. Then I heard a crazy scream and saw the guy with the cut hand come out and stab the black guy with an axe. Blood. Oh yes, lots of blood.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Holy shit!" I said, quickly finding Draco's chest again and pulling the blanket over my head. I felt his chest shaking, even over my fearful shaking, and I knew he was laughing. I took my hand and smacked him on the chest. He stopped shaking which told me he stopped laughing.

"How about we turn off the movie and go to sleep?" He asked, removing the blanket from my head, only to see my head buried in his chest. He chuckled a bit and moved me so he could shut of the television. He then laid back down on the two pillows and pulled me over by him. He pulled the blanket over us and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head by where his shoulder and neck meet. The rain still hit the roof outside, but besides our breathing, that was the only sound heard. Within moments, we fell asleep.


	5. Dating Again

**A/N:** Okay. Here is chapter five. I'm sure I will be hated for how this is going right now, but I promise it doesn't stay like this!! It is a D/G! Ah yes, and there is a another sexual scene in this chapter. So here is chapter five!! ENJOY and REVEIW!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-Dating Again**

I woke in the afternoon. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I knew I was awake. I hated trying to adjust to the light in the morning, it was just something I wasn't meant to do. I slowly tried to open my eyes, which seemed to be very heavy.

Once I got them open I shut them right away, the light blinding me and giving me a major headache. I let out a moan and grabbed my head which was now throbbing. I felt someone next to me and I remembered some of the events of last night. Bits and peices here and there. Right then all I need to know was that Draco was the one next to me. I rolled over and began to shake him with my eyes closed.

"Whathehell?!" He said, his words pushed together. I would of laughed had it not hurt.

"Make the light go away!" I said as a nausea feeling came over me. I moaned again. Hangover. I am never drinking again!

"Close the blinds yourself!" He yelled, hurting both our ears. I continued to shake him.

"Please. Its your fault I am like this." I said quietly. Well that made him cave. He dragged himself towards the back door and shut the blinds, dimming the room slightly. I peeled open my eyes again. My hands were still on my head.

"Better?" He said.

"My head." I heard Draco let out a slight laugh. I would have thrown something at him, had I not been terriably weak. I heard someone walking and I looked up to the kitchen balcony to see Arianna.

"Finally. Come get breakfest." I let out a moan.

"Anna I am dying here." I heard her laugh.

"Your so mellow dramatic. I have asprain as well." Well that got me moving. I slowly began to stand and I made my way to the kitchen, Draco behind me. I collapsed at the kitchen table. I heard Robyn and Wayne being woke up in the living room by Mark and I saw Steph and Missy making their way down the stairs. Arianna handed both Draco and me an asprian each. I greatly accepted it and took it with the glass of milk in front of me.

"Hey that was mine." I heard Draco say. I shurgged my shoulders and set it down. I noticed Arianna moving around the kitchen, bringing food to us. Andrew walked towards the table with a big plate of eggs. I looked at it, not sure if I wanted to eat anything.

"How long have you been up?" I ask Arianna. She smiled and sat down.

"Well about three hours. Seeing as it is two and I have been up since eleven." She said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and picked at a piece of sausage. "I wish I had a camera this morning. Missy had taken over my bed last night, so I stole the guest room with Andrew. I woke up at eleven and I have blackmail for everyone." I laughed nervously. I can only imagine what went on with the others. I remembered most of what went on between Draco and me and I remember the events before the drinking. Other than that, the night was a blur. I noticed Robyn's face become a slight shade of pink.

"So Andrew," Draco began and Andrew looked at him, "How was it sharing a bed with my sister?" He asked. Andrew pursed his lips together nodding his head. You could tell he knew he was going to get that. Then a smirked appeared on his face.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me how you felt with my ex." He said laughing. Arianna and I exchanged looked and then our eyes returned to our plates.

"Well you two were actually in a bed." Draco said, trying to make Andrew's position worse. Andrew shook his head and looked towards me, and I avoided his eye contact. I felt Draco follow his gaze as well. Everyone else had been absorbed in their breakfest, so they hadn't notice either of them staring at me. I was slightly confused and I noticed Draco's eyes widen a bit.

"I highly doubt a bed is worse than that one." He said. Draco closed his eyes and admitted defeat towards Andrew, who had begun laughing. I sat wondering what was going on. I decided to do my best not to think about it and finished the small breakfest I was eating. Arianna and Andrew began to clean up, while Missy and Steph went to clean the living room. Robyn, Wayne, and Mark still continued to eat. I pushed my plate away and notice Draco run to the living room. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up stairs to use the bathroom.

I flushed the toliet and walked over to the sink to wash my hands when I noticed what they had been staring at.

To put it nicely, there was a slight discoloration on my neck. To put in understandable terms, he left a freakin' mark on my neck! I washed my hands and dried them before swinging the door open. Draco was standing there. I was about to say something when I noticed what he was holding. My bra. So that was the reason why he rushed to the other room. I let out a frustrated scream and took the article of clothing and went to Arianna's room to put it away.

To say the least, I was embarrassed. It was bad enough that Arianna almost caught us last night, but to have my ex point out a hickey on my neck that was given to me by his best friend, that was going to be hell. I put my bra in my bag and turned to leave her room. I ran right into Draco. I looked up at him and he lowered his head, his lips capturing mine once again. I melted of course, the anger disappearing. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Now the question is do you like me?" He said. I then recalled the question war we had and I smirked at him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"After the mark you left on my neck, you have to figure that one out on your own." I said moving around him.

"I didn't hear complaining last night." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then the question shouldn't be hard to answer." I said walking away. I heard him walk into his room and then I remembered yesturday at the mall. I leaned against the wall in the hallway and let out a sigh. He may not of meant that he was to good for me, but he definatly didn't associate with people like me. I felt a stab to my heart recalling what happened just yesturday. I walked back to Arianna's room and got dressed. I suddenly had the strong urge to go home. I dressed in the outfit I packed as Robyn walked in.

"Decide its time to go, too?" She asked and I nodded weakly. She cocked her head to the side. "Gin, are you okay?" I forced a smile and nodded again a little to fast, but she gave up. We both packed our things and left Arianna's room and walked down stairs. Arianna poked her head out.

"If you guys wait a few, my brother will give you a ride. He is taking Andrew home." She said smiling. I nodded and went upstairs to find my cd's that I left up there. I walked right passed Draco without a second glace and walked into Arianna's room. I grabbed my cd's and walked downstairs to see the other three waiting for me.

I said good bye to Arianna and walked outside with the other three. Robyn got in the car and I sat in the backseat with her, rather than the front seat, like I had yesturday. Andrew and Draco got in and we pulled away. I silently prayed most of the ride that I wouldn't be the last one dropped off. My prayer was not answered as he pulled into Andrew's driveway after dropping Robyn off.

"If it makes you feel better man, I didn't sleep with your sister." He said smirking. Draco gave him a death look.

"You better not have." He said in a deathly tone. Andrew quickly backed off and climbed out of the car. He moved the passenger seat forward and offered me the front seat. I forced a smile and got out and took a seat in the passenger seat. Andrew shut the door. He kissed the top of my head and walked away. After we broke up he became just like another one of my brothers. I was actually suprised he hadn't jumped Draco for the mark on my neck. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"Over protective ex?" He asked and I nodded my head. He pulled into my driveway a few moments later.

"Thanks." I said before reaching for the door handle. I felt him look at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Yep." I said without looking at him. He laughed a bit.

"You expect me to believe that." He said still chuckling a bit. I looked over at him and he stopped.

"I should leave before someone sees you with me." I said. That stung him and I could tell by the look on his face. He looked away and I swung his door open. I pulled my bag out with me and slammed the door behind me. I gave him one last look before running to my front door. The door was locked and I had the key in my bag. I wasn't in the mood to look for it, so I just collapsed on the bench swing.

I didn't know if he left the driveway, but if hadn't left yet, I wished he would, because that would be werid.

To make it worse, I couldn't talk to Arianna because it was her brother. It would just be werid.

I heard my phone begin to vibrate and I reached into my bag. I had a text and I recongnized the number from yesturday. I refused to look at him, even though I knew he was the one who sent it and I now knew he was still there. I opened it and read it.

_"Popularity is a disease."_

I pursed my lips and I finally felt the tears stinging my eyes. I looked up after throwing my phone in my bag and noticed him looking at me from his car. I held back the tears and quickly found my keys before running back to my front door. I unlocked it and ran in slamming the door behind me. I ran up to my room and threw my bag on my bed. I then walked downstairs and went into the basement and over to my computer, happy that no one was home. Someone would surely noticed my watered eyes that held tears that I refused to let fall. I took off my away message and looked to see who was on. Before I can even message anyone, I was messaged.

_Andrew: Are you okay?_

_Andrew: And don't lie to me._

_Ginny: Your best friend is an asshole!_

_Ginny: I hate him!_

After I said that, a tear finally slid down my cheek. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a sob and I saw him message me again. I also heard Draco's car finally start and him drive out of my driveway.

_Andrew: Did he hit you?_

_Ginny: No._

_Andrew: Did he make you cry?_

_Ginny: Well..._

_Andrew: Did he?_

_Ginny: Yes._

_Andrew: Basturd._

That was the last thing he said before he put an away message on. I continued to sob and I didn't know what to do or what he was doing. I quickly made a new message, not willing to talk to anyone else right now.

_Not in the mood. Don't bother me. Andrew if you see this, please call me._

I went away and ran up to my room. I dove on my bed and put my cell phone on my bedside table before I threw my bag across my room. I buried my face in my pillow. I finally cried. I finally let myself cry. I don't even know what the big deal was. We weren't dating and all we did was make out. All I knew was I was an emotional wreck.

After a few minutes I heard my phone begin to ring. I quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Andrew. It wasn't. Either way I answered it.

"Arianna?" I asked trying not to sound upset.

"What the hell is Andrew's problem?" She asked, rather angered.

"What?" I asked, trying, and failing, to hold back a sob.

"Oh my god, Gin are you okay?" She asked, her anger gone and her voice full of concern. I didn't really want to talk about that.

"Whats going on with Andrew?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was hoping you knew. All I know is Draco came home with a puffy eye and cursing Andrew's name." She said, not so much angry. I began to cry again and she continued to ask me what was wrong.

"Don't worry about it." I said. It was the only thing I could think of. Well she is one of the smarter girls in our grade. Let's just say she began to catch on, because it is well known that Andrew is protective of me.

"Oh my god, Draco did something stupid didn't he?" She said, now realizing what was going on. I didn't want to answer that, but I sobbed again, so I decided I should probably get off the phone.

"Um, Anna, I have to go. Bye." I said and I quickly flipped my phone shut.

I heard movement by the front door and then I heard someone running up the stairs. My bedroom door burst open and Andrew walked in. I got up and ran over to him, throwing my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me

"Gin, what happened?" He asked, his breathing heavy. He picked me up and carried me to my bed.

"That's the thing. It was really nothing." I sobbed and he looked at me.

"Well what happened last night?" He asked, brushing some hair out of my face.

"I don't think you want to know." I said weakly.

"Did you sleep together, sexually?" He asked and I rapidly shook my head. "Then you can tell me." He said. I choke back a sob.

"Well we made out, of course. You noticed the hickey." He nodded. "I accidently asked eventually if he liked me and he did say he did. But then today, I remembered yesturday when he said he didn't want to be seen with me while we were at the mall. So I avoided him the rest of the day and when he dropt me off he asked what was wrong and I said I should go before someone sees him with me and he didn't say anything and just looked away. So I left and then he sent me a text message." I finished and went through my phone to find the message. I showed him and then put my phone back on the table. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"Well he isn't the smartest guy is he." He said, laughing. I smiled a bit. Even after our break up, we still remained close. While going out we had done almost eveything sexually, but sleep together. I wasn't ready and he understood. Then we eventually found the relationship dying, so we worked out a friendship.

I scooted up, so I was eye level with him.

"So you hit him." I said. He smiled happily and nodded. "You nitwit, thats your best friend." I replied to his happy face, lightly whacking his arm. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but he hurt you and no one is allowed to hurt you." He said proudly. I laughed finally.

"I think you are offically more protective than my brothers." I said, laughing still. He smiled.

"So now that your not distraught, who was a better kisser?" He asked and I laughed.

"Well everyone is a better kisser than you." I said joking with him. He sat up.

"Oh really." He said before he began to tickle me. He continued to do so and I shrieked with laughter. Then we both heard my phone start to ring. I looked at the caller ID and recongnized Draco's number yet again. I set the phone down and Andrew looked at it smirking.

"So who was?" He said. I laughed again.

"Didn't I already tell you. You were terrible." I said laughing. He continued to tickle my stomache and I jumped up, causing my lips to brush his. I quickly laid back down and he stopped tickling me.

It was the most we had done with one another in nearly two years. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I felt him move closer to me, slowly and slightly nervous. I didn't know what compelled me to do it, but I closed the gap between us, my lips connecting with his.

He lowered my head back down and I parted my lips, letting his tounge enter. His tounge explored my mouth and it was like nothing had changed over the past few years.

He pulled at my shirt and I lifted up so he could remove it. We were both lost in the moment, not thinking about anything else. Heck, I don't even think we knew what was going on. As he laid me back down I tugged at his shirt, which he removed for me. His lips captured mine once again and moaned into his mouth as his hand found my breast.

I must admit it must be different for him, because my chest was a lot smaller than. He didn't show any difference now, than he had in his freshman year though. His hand slid down from my pillow and towards my bra. He slid to the front of it and easily undid the front clasp. He then removed my bra and his right hand found my left breast. I moaned into his mouth once again as he ran his finger around my nipple.

I began to mess with his belt, trying to undo it. As I was doing so, his lips trailed down my necks and to my left breast. I finally figured out the belt and removed it from the loops. He ran his tounge around my nipple, causing me to moan and to be thankful no one was home.

I dropt his belt to the ground, unable to hold it any longer. He kissed his way down my stomache and then came back up to my lips, capturing them with his own.

As he slid back up my body, I felt the increasing hardness in his pants.

I then began to work on his pants button. He beat my work and was able to slid down my pants before I unbuttoned his. I managed to succeed in undoing the button and zipper just as his hand found its way into my panties. He ran his fingers around the opening before sliding in and I let out a moan that he captured once again with his lips.

My hand fell from his pants button and I then brought it up to his hair, tangling my fingers in it. His hand gained a bit of speed, causing me to moan louder. He then stopped and used the new energy to through himself back into kissing me. I used the oppurtunity to buck up my hips and slid down his pants with my legs.

He let out a slight moan as my lower body slid down his hardening erection. I lowered my hips again and he trailed kisses back down to my stomache before removing my panties. Kissing my inner thighs as he pulled the down. I moaned and tugged at his boxers, non verbally asking him to remove the offending clothing. He pulled them down and I finshed removing them with my feet, throwing them on the floor. The tip of his penis rubbed my clit as he removed his boxers, causing me to moan once again.

Then with the most perfect timing in the world my phone began to ring. We both jumped up from the sudden noise and I shakely grabbed my phone. Who else would call at a time like this, but Arianna.

"Hello?" I said.

"Are you okay? You sound like you have been running." She asked, slightly concerned.

"Uh, my phone as downstairs and I had to run to get it." I said, quickly making up the first thing that came to my mind.

"Well I just wanted to call to make sure you were okay." She said, believing my lie.

"Oh yeah. I talked with Andrew. You know him. He has that power to make me feel better." I said, turning slightly pink, seeing as we both were laying naked in my bed. She laughed.

"Yeah. Its a mystery how he does it. Well I will let you go. Bye." She said and then we hung up. He looked at me, slightly confused. As usual I had no idea what to say. So I said what I normally said.

"Hi." I said and he laughed. We looked away for a moment. I spoke, because I didn't like the silence.

"So is this where we continue or get dressed and pretend it never happened?" I honestly didn't know what I wanted. I always knew I had baried feelings for Andrew, and at the moment I wasn't concerned about Draco. He lightly shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"I don't know, but did you put some spell on me?" He asked jokingly.

"Magic doesn't exist silly." I responded back to him._(A/n: I had to!)_

"Well then you did something, because I feel like nothing has changed." He said, slightly nervous. I smiled and and claimed his lips as mine once again. I laid back down, pulling him down with me. He hovered over me, one leg on each side of my left leg, his erection pressing into my leg. He brought his hand back down to my vagina and ran his finger around my clit, again causing me to moan. He removed his hand and pulled his lips away from mine.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me. I swallowed. I knew I wanted it, but was I sure I wanted to go through with it. I said the only thing I could think of, and it wasn't hi.

"H-how many others have you slept with?" I asked, slightly nervous. I knew he knew I was a virgin still, but I had no idea if he was still. All I knew was he never really had a relationship after we broke up. Maybe once an a while he would have a week or two with a chick, but that was it.

"Honestly?" He asked, kissing me again. I nodded my head. "None. Call me crazy," He began, then kissed me once again, "It just never felt right." I pulled him back down to my lips and kissed him forcfully.

I pulled away.

"Then yes. I am postive." I said and smiled at him. He kissed me and moved both his legs in between mine. He positioned himself at my entrance, but before entering and paused. He looked me again.

"Tell me you won't regret it." He said, his voice low and wanting. I looked deep into his eyes so he knew I wasn't lying.

"I won't regret it." I said and kissed him again. He smiled and let my eyes get lost in his again. In a swift motion he entered me, breaking through my barrier.

Pain rushed though my body and I wanted to scream as I felt hot tears burn in my eyes. He quickly placed his lips on mine to calm me before moving any, letting my body adjust to him. He pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern. I managed to nod my head and smile weakly. He captured my lips again and slowly began to move in and out, taking his time, letting my body adjust to the new movement.

I felt the pain slowly fade away and soon I began to feel the pleasure of it, replacing the pain slowly.

He must of notice my face beginning to relax, because he slowly began to pick up pace. I let out a moan and my hands found his back, digging my nails into his shoulder blades, causing him to move faster.

My moans grew louder as I began to reach my peak, finishing only seconds before him. My chest rose up and down quickly as I tried to regain my breathing. He moved over to the side and collapsed onto my bed next to me.

Beads of sweat lightly glistening our bodies as I scooted closer to him. I laid on his chest and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. Thats when I found myself suddenly wishing his heart belonged to me again.

I looked up at him, to see him looking at me. I smiled before speaking.

"So what are we now?" I asked. I suddenly became very nervous, worried that he may just want to be friends still. He looked down at me and I could read the nervousness in his face and eyes. That's when I really began to worry that maybe that is all he wanted. He took a breath speaking.

"I was actually hoping that we could try out the relationship again." He said, sounding slightly nervous. My heart fill with joy and I moved up by him, capturing his lips with mine, smiling as I kissed him. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"So I am guessing you agree to be my girlfriend again." He said happily, the nervousness gone. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I said joyfully before laying my head back down on his chest. We laid there for a while, before realising that we should probably get dressed before someone came home.


	6. Its all out

**A/N: **ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 6-It's all out**

Once my brother Ron got home, Andrew decided that it was a good time to leave. I walked him to the front door before kissing him goodbye. He smiled at me before he made his way of the porch, preparing to walk home.

"I'll be online when I get home." He said as he walked off down the street. I smiled and shut the door and turned around running into Ron. He was looking at me seriously. I smiled at him, knowing he wasn't happy.

"So am I the last one to know your dating him again?" He said, still looking at me. I smiled.

"No actually your the first one to know." I said happily. He nodded.

"Well in that case, good for you. I like him." He said brotherly. I smiled and rushed into the basement.

I took off my away message and looked down my buddy list to find someone to message. I had four different buddy groups on my list. Girls, Guys, The Squad and Most Important People. Obviously the girl and guys I knew went into those groups. The squad had their group and my family, Arianna and Andrew were in the last group. A message popped on the screen and I looked at it.

_

* * *

_

_-----Silence-----_

_Ginny: What do you want to talk about?_

_Draco: Look, I'm sorry about what I said._

_Draco: The people you hang out with are in my past._

_Draco: It's a long story and I am sorry I took it out on you._

_Ginny: Okay._

_-----Pause-----_

_Draco: So are you ever going to tell me if you like me?_

_Ginny: I told you to figure it out on your own._

_-----Silence-----_

_Draco: What if I think you do?_

_Ginny: I'm sorry._

_Draco: Am I wrong?_

_Ginny: Just a little late._

_Draco: What do you mean?_

_Draco: I am too late?_

_Draco: Hello?_

* * *

I couldn't say anything else. I hadn't even thought about how he would feel. He even told me that he liked me and now I am dating my ex again, who happens to be his best friend. I began to get nervous, because I liked to be around him, I at least wanted to be friends with him and I didn't want to ruin the relationship between Andrew and him. _

* * *

_

_Ginny: I heard you and Andrew got into a fight today._

_Draco: Yeah. I was punched._

_Draco: What does that have to do with anything._

_Ginny: Well I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between you two._

_Draco: Why did he hit me because of you?_

_Ginny: Honestly, yes._

* * *

The conversation slowly drifted off and I began to play a game waiting for Andrew to get on. Of course, it figures that when I finally start to kick ass in the game he comes back from being away and sends me a message. _

* * *

_

_Andrew: I got home just in time for dinner._

_Andrew: You can't deny a man his food._

_Ginny: Loser._

_Andrew: Your dating me._

_Ginny: Alas. But your still a loser. That just makes you my loser._

* * *

We continued to talk for a while. Mostly we just caught up, seeing as we didn't spend a lot of time together over the past couple years. I also had conversations going on with a few people from school, mostly the sqaud. I noticed Arianna come back from being away and expected a message sometime soon. Well I did get a message a few seconds later, but it wasn't from Arianna. _

* * *

_

_Ginny: That's good._

_Ginny: I am very happy for you two._

_Draco: Well you should be._

_Ginny: What?_

_Draco: You should be happy._

_Draco: You are dating him again after all_

_-----Silence-----_

_Ginny: I really am sorry._

_Draco: For what?_

_Ginny: Everything._

_Draco: Don't be. I should have expected something like this._

* * *

Thats the last thing he sent me before he signed off. That was another stab to the heart. I must admit I felt like shit for doing that to him. I was just really happy to be back with Andrew though. That was only the beginning though. _

* * *

_

_Ginny: Um yeah._

_Arianna: Since when?_

_Ginny: A couple hours ago._

_Arianna: Oh._

_Arianna: Well I am happy for you two._

_Ginny: Um, thanks._

* * *

She then put an away message on. I sighed. Was he really that bad? I mean, he said he expected it. Or did he say he should have? Does that mean he wasn't expecting me to do that to him? Definatly very confusing. _

* * *

_

_Ginny: Yes._

_Robyn: I am so happy._

_Robyn: You two are so cute together._

_Ginny: Thanks._

_Robyn: Didn't something happen between you and Draco last night though?_

_Ginny: Kind of._

* * *

I sighed, knowing that by now, the rest of the squad probably knew. My brother walked downstairs and sat at his computer next to mine. He clicked the mouse a couple of times and then began typing away. I was then bombarded with tons of messages. _

* * *

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

* * *

_

_Ginny: Um, I'm not sure._

_Ginny: Maybe._

_Wayne: I heard about you and Andrew._

_Wayne: Maybe I will see more of you now._

* * *

I was then invited in a group chat with my squad and few of my other friends. It was definatly going to be a long night. I could feel that one coming already. _

* * *

_

_Ron: Yeah. Hermione and Harry know about you and Andrew._

_Missy: So does everyone else in here_

_Ginny: I kind of figured, from all the messages I got._

_Cali: So I heard from Steph, who heard from Missy, who heard from Robyn, who heard from Anna, who heard from Draco, who heard from Andrew, that you two were dating again._

_Cali: I am your cousin, why am I the last to know?_

_Ginny: Sorry, Cal._

_Hermione: Well, I think you two are good for each other._

_Andrew: You also told her she could do better when we broke up._

_Hermione: Oops._

_Harry: Don't listen to her. She says stupid random things._

_Hermione: Hey!_

_Stephani: So Robyn, do you have a thing for Wayne?_

_Robyn: Why do you ask?_

_Stephani: Well, after what happened last night, I kind of assumed._

_Robyn: Well other people did things with one another._

_Ron: Wait what??_

_Ginny: Nothing Ron._

_Hermione: What am I missing._

_Harry: I always miss everything good._

_Luna: Well things happened between Anna, Draco, Robyn, Ginny, Wayne and Andrew._

_Ron: WHY IS MY SISTER'S NAME IN THERE!_

_Luna: Thats what I heard at least._

_Cassie: Why do I miss everything?_

_Katie: I feel so left out!_

_Ginny: Don't worry about it._

_Arianna: Yeah nothing big happened._

_Ginny: Hey your back._

_Arianna: Yep._

_Andrew: So yeah. New subject._

_Harry: Why. I want to know whats going on!_

_Luna: I heard things happened between Robyn and Wayne. That one is offical._

_Robyn: Why am I being dragged into this?_

_Ginny: I could drag Wayne in it._

_Robyn: No._

_Harry: Yes._

_Hermione: Yes._

_Ron: Why is my sister name in it!_

_Luna: Well apparently things happened between Draco and Gin, as well as Anna and Andrew._

_Luna: Maybe even Steph and Mark._

_Ron: WHAT!_

_Harry: NO WAY!_

_Hermione: SERIOUSLY!_

_Andrew: Well this seems to not be so good._

_Ginny: Thanks a lot Luna!_

_Wayne: What am I doing here?_

_Mark: Whats going on?_

_Andrew: I am warning you two. Its not a pretty sight._

_Katie: Wayne what did you do with Robyn?_

_Cassie: Mark what did you do with Steph?_

_Cali: Why couldn't I have been there!_

_Wayne: Wait what?_

_Mark: Maybe this is my time to exit._

_Andrew: Your not leaving me alone with this mess._

_Draco: Why was I dragged in here?_

_Ron: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER MALFOY!_

_Ginny: Ron, relax!_

_Arianna: Grow up Ron!_

_Draco: What is your problem Weasley._

_Robyn: Why did we have to get into this?_

_Ginny: Can I bang my head against the desk now?_

_Andrew: That wouldn't be to smart._

_Mark: Maybe I will stay. This could get intresting._

_Katie: So let me get this straight. Anna did something with Andrew, who is now dating Gin again, who did something with Draco?_

_Steph: Plus Robyn and Wayne._

_Robyn: Don't forget Steph and Mark._

_Andrew: Maybe hitting my head on the desk would work._

_Ginny: If I can't do it. You can't._

_Draco: Can I?_

_Ginny: No._

_Arianna: No._

_Hermione: Maybe now is a good time for everyone to go to sleep._

_Harry: I don't think that will happen._

_Ginny: I like her idea._

* * *

That was the last thing I read before I closed the chat and put an away message on. Ron badgered me and I quickly left the computer room. I ran up to my room and shut my door quickly. I found a pair of night clothes and put then on quickly before collapsing on my bed. I took in a deep breath and Andrew's cologne filled my nostrils. I let out the breathe just as my phone began to ring. I sighed an reached over for it. I answered before even checking the caller ID. 

"Hello?" I asked, realising I didn't know who it was.

"Ginny?" I sighed to myself.

"What's up Draco?" I asked and I pulled the blankets up to my waist and laid down.

"Do you know what happened between Andrew and my sister?" I let out a sigh and thought about it for a moment.

"No. I actually assumed nothing happened really." I said, confident with my answer. I figured now that something must have happened, but I was pretty sure it was nothing more that what Draco and I did. There was a long pause before either of us spoke again. It was Draco.

"So, did you like me?" He asked, apparently really wanting to know. I shut my eyes tightly.

"I did make out with you didn't I." I said, not wanting to come out and say that, but I did.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, why did you go back out with Andrew?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity. I couldn't tell him about what happened between us. That was a little to much, especially to him.

"Well, I had buried emotions for him from when we first dated. Plus. Well, to be honest. I was happy to have him comforting me." I replied, the ending was a little quieter then the rest.

"I told you I was sorry."

"Well, we were already dating at the time. Which I apologized for not thinking of you."

"I know." There was another pause after he spoke. I decided to say something before the call ended.

"Listen I know this may be really awkward now, but whether it is or not, I would really like to be friends with you." I said, happy to finally get it out.

"Because your dating Andrew."

"No. I want to be friends. Not friends through Andrew." I said confidently.

"Well, yeah I guess that works." I smiled to myself when he agreed to be friends.

"Well then, can you tell me why you liked me?" He paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it would have worked anyway. I mean, I don't usually go for the popular chicks." Again that stung me.

"Listen you seem to use my status against me a lot. What is with that?"

"I just don't get along with the popular people, thats all." I began to get slightly frustrated, because he wasn't giving me a straight answer. I took a few deep breaths so I wouldn't get angry.

"Well, you used to be popular. What happened?" I heard his breathing, but I didn't get a response for a few minutes.

"Don't worry about it. No big deal." He finally said. It still wasn't enough.

"It must be a big deal if you use it against me all the time. It bothers me everytime you say something like that and I just want to know before it ends up driving me off the deep end." I said in one breath, wanting to get it all out.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it, alright." He said, his voice telling me I was not going to know right now. But of course, did I give up. That would be a no.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, slightly nervous. Again he didn't answer right away.

"For some reason I do. I am guessing its because I have known you so long." He said, nothing hidden behind it. I sighed.

"Then why won't you talk about it with me?" I asked, my curiosity not going away.

"Listen. I said I don't want to talk about it. Can you leave it the fuck alone!" He practically yelled in the phone and I shut my mouth immediatly, slightly frightened. Being yelled at was something that always bothered me to an extreme and I never really knew why. I couldn't manage to speak after that. My voice just seemed to disappear. I managed to get out the only thing I could say.

"Okay." I replied weakly. I could tell by his breathing he felt bad for yelling.

"Listen I am sorry for taking it out on you." He said. I didn't respond. Words seemed to have left my mind. "Well I am going to let you go so I can sleep. Night."

"Night." I managed to get it out before he hung up the phone. The call ended and I closed my phone, placing it on my bedside table. I rolled over and tried my best to fall asleep. Once I did, it was a very restless sleep.

* * *

A couple weeks went by and it was completly offical that Andrew and I were dating again. Not to mention the events of that night had become offical as well. Ron refused to talk to me for about a week, but that didn't really suprise me. I mean sure I don't know why they don't get along, because that was their freshman year, the same year that was Draco's last year of being popular. I assumed that had something to do with it, but I knew that wasn't all of it. Also, something told me that Arianna must know something about it. I mean they do live together after all. 

That's where I was now. I was at Arianna's house, eating lunch. She was very happy that Draco and I worked out our problems and deicided to be friends. She said it made things a lot easier for her.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that for Arianna'a sixteenth birthday, last week, she got a car, just like Draco had. I was of course jealous because my birthday wasn't until August. So after we finished eating, we grabbed our purses and ran out the front door, happy to finally be able to drive.

For a while we had to get rides from my brothers, as well as her brother. She gotten the same convertable as her brother, only hers was dark blue, his was silver. We took off down the street, trying to think of something to do.

We stopped talking to Luna after the online conversation. Even if she was happy to be in the loop, she shouldn't have continued as far as she did. Missy and Harry were out of town, hell they were out of the country. They were spending a few weeks on a cruise with their parents. Stephani and Lavender had also gone out of town, but it was only a couple states away. Andrew, Wayne and Mark were with Draco. Hermione was with her new boyfriend, Ron. Believe me, thats a finally. Cassie and Katie had gone to the movies. So pretty much we had Robyn and Cali. It made it easy to pick them up because Robyn was at Cali's house waiting for us to pick them up


	7. Trip with the Malfoys

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Nearly every review I got was letting me know how upset people where to find that she went back with Andrew. No worries, it is DG. I love them to much to keep them apart. I hope you all enjoy the Deathly Hollows, and I am patiently awaiting to get mine. Anyways, here is chapter 7. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

* * *

Okay, so over the past month, a few things had changed. I was still dating Andrew, but I was rethinking joining the squad in the coming year. Lets just say, spending time with Andrew and his friends, including Draco, changed my mind. Arianna, Robyn, Cali, and I went to a few parties with them. I must admit, this was different. We usually hung out with different people from the squad as well. Now it was just us four. The four of us were nearly insepearable. I mean I know Arianna was my best friend and Cali and I were really close cousins. Not to mention that Robyn was a great friend. I just never figured that it would actually turn out like this.

Of course, Arianna was thinking about not returning to the squad as well, but thats because we have the same personality. Robyn hadn't really changed much and Cali will always be the same. She's not really the cheerleader type, but its something she is good at. She offered to try out for dance with me as well.

Rock was now my favorite genre and everyone knew it. Basically the life Arianna and I had on the side, came out. My wardrobe was slowly begining to change as well. Not drastically, well at least not yet. The shirts weren't a million different colors anymore. They were tight shirts and were usually colors on the darker side. Mostly black, dark blue, dark purple, red and so on. They were all different sleeve lengths, that hadn't really changed. Now what was really different was my pants selection. Skirts began to slowly disappear, although I still wore them, I just didn't but them as much, and I still wore my jeans. Now, however, I was wearing baggy pants as well. Not excessivly baggy, but not gripping my leg either. Like cargo pants.

Besides my wardrobe, my hair and make up had changed as well. I still had the red highlights in my hair and my hair was still red, but now I got the under part of my hair dyed black. Ron was definatly shocked to see that one. My make up wasn't so much anymore. I wore cover up, black eyeliner and mascara. I liked the two for my eyes because it always seemed to make my eyes stand out more.

* * *

Now we were returning to school in two and a half weeks. What could make the two couple weeks better, was Arianna's parents decided to have a family trip to across the country to Florida. As I mentioned before, I am part of the family. So bright and early the next morning, Arianna, Draco, their parents and me were driving to florida. 

Currently I was at home, packing as much as I could, without packing to much, if that even makes sense. Ron had Hermione and Harry over, and they all sat in my room with me. Why they were in my room, I had no idea. Andrew was coming over soon, so we could spend some time together and so he could drive me over to Arianna's house. However, at this current moment, Hermione was badgering me about try outs.

"So, you are coming back in time for them right?" She asked, for about the tenth time. Thankfully, this time Harry saved me.

"How many times does she have to tell you. She is not joining the sqaud this year." He said exasperated.

"Why not? Your one of the best cheerleaders!" Hermione said, still shocked by my decision.

"It was fun for a few years but its not what I want to do anymore. Besides, Cali and I might try out for dance." I said, signialing that it was the end of the conversation. The door bell rang and I ran downstairs to see Andrew. He told me to get my things, so we could go out and then go there right afterward. I grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs with me. I picked up my dufflebag and threw it at him, and then went over to Ron to hug him goodbye.

"I will see you in a couple weeks sis." He said hugging me. It was one of those rare brother-sister moments we had. I turned to Hermione.

"Keep him in line." I said, pointing at him.

"Please tell me you will consider it." She damn near begged. I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry.

"Harry, keep her in line." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes as well, before hugging me. I than ran down the steps and out to the car.

* * *

We went out to eat and then we got dessert before I was called by Arianna at eight. She told me to hurry up and say goodbye because her parents wanted to fill us in on the trip and so we could get a good night sleep. Andrew drove me over to her house and we made the quick goodbye last a while. Draco called Andrew's phone and told him to say goodbye and leave. We laughed and kissed one last time, before I grabbed my bag and ran up to the house. I walked right in, dropping my bag by the door. I walked into the kichen to see everyone sitting there, waiting for me. I laughed and sat down next to Arianna. 

"Well now that our other child finally decided to join us." Her dad joked before explaining the trip to us. Their parents were taking their car with all our luggage in it and Draco was driving Arianna and me. I immediatly called shot gun, and Arianna stuck her tounge out at me. I just laughed and Draco rolled his eyes. They explained the route we were taking and we were finally allowed to leave. Arianna and I rushed upstairs and got right on her computer. By half past three in the morning, we finally went to sleep. So much for an early night.

"Wake up!" I let out a moan as Draco yelled at Arianna and me.

"We're up!" Arianna yelled back, and I felt her pull the covers over her head.

"I am looking right at you." He said before jumping on the bed. We both screamed and I sat up, knocking heads with Draco.

"Oh." I let out, rubbing my head. I blinked a few times, having a hard time adjusting to the light. "What time is it."

"Seven." He said, and Arianna let out a moan before slowly sitting up. We slowly made our way out of bed and out of the room. We both remained in out pajama shorts and tank tops, as we were planning on sleeping in the car.

I woke up to wind blowing in my face. I let out a moan, realising Draco just put the top down. I moved a bit, so I could see Arianna in the backseat. She was laying down, still completly passed out. I adjusted my seat, so I was now seating up and Draco realised I woke up.

"Where are we?" I asked tiredly.

"Well I kidnapped you and I am taking you over the border." He said in a smart ass tone.

"You forgot to take Arianna out of the car." I replied, flirting a little bit.

"I'm dumping her off at the next exit." He replied with a wink. "Then its on to Mexico."

"You know what I mean." I snapped back, still tired, but not enough to go back to sleep.

"We have been driving for four hours. Its about eleven now." He said and I nodded. "We will be stopping for lunch soon." He said and I turned to the backseat. I poked Arianna in the ribs and she jumped up.

"What." She asked tiredly.

"Wake up. We need to change. We are stopping soon." I told her. She handed me my bag of clothes to change into and I handed her my blanket and pillow.

"Draco put the top up." She said to him. He let out a groan, but put the top up nonetheless. We both stripped off out tank top and shorts. I put mine in the bag and handed it back to Arianna. I felt Draco's eyes look over to me as I leaned towards the backseat. I had been completly unaware that he was in the car when I stripped off my night clothes. I quickly put on my jeans and halter top. I then kept my eyes on the road, avoiding his eye contact. It felt werid changing in front of him now. It was only my bra and underwear and he has seen me in a swim suit, but after what happened in the beginning of summer, things changed.

* * *

We stayed at a hotel that night and were in Florida by evening the next day. We checked into the two rooms we had. The parents were in one room, while Draco, Arianna and I were in the other. Thats how it always was. We were barely checked in for a half hour, before the three of us headed down to the pool. It was one of those really nice places and have a very big pool. Draco wasted no time before jumping in the pool off the diving board. Arianna and I took our time, making sure to check out the place. It was definatly a big area. Around the pool was a workout center and an arcade room. In the pool room was the pool, well duh, a decent sized jacuzzi, two saunas and a steam room. I hated the steam rooms. It was always so hard for me to breathe in them. We were checking out the saunas when I was picked up by a very wet person. I let out a scream when I realised it was Draco. He began to run towards the pool and I heard Arianna laughing. He then jumped in and I obviously went in with him. I swam back up to surface to see him laughing. I splashed water at him and Arianna finally got in. We swam for a little over an hour, or at least until the room was lite up with lights because it was now dark outside. I got out of the pool, followed by the other two. We spent some time in the jucuzzi, before retiring to the sauna. Before we knew it, we were being chased out saying the pool area was now closing.

* * *

Arianna and I were currently laying out in the warm sun by the pool that was outside. Like I said, big, nice hotel. I must have fallen asleep in the warm sun, because when I sat up, the sun was on the other side of the sky and Arianna was gone. I looked around confused and noticed Draco walking out of the indoor pool area. He was fully dressed, and as guilty as I felt about it, I took in his look with great detail. His white blonde hair hung in his face, somewhat covering his silver eyes, that sometimes reflected with ice blue in them. He wore a dark green baggy shirt with some band on it and baggy black pants with a chair hanging from his pocket, that connected to his wallet. 

"What time is it?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"About 4. Arianna and the parents went out to eat, but woke me before they left." He replied and sat down on what was Arianna's chair.

"So we must fend for ourselves?" I asked.

"Taken care of. I got some room service in the room." He replied with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and stood up. As we walked past the pool, he did what else, but push me in. As I began to fall, I grabbed onto him, and since he wasn't expecting that, he fell in with me.

"What was that for?" I said when we both reached the surface.

"Cause I can." He replied smartly.

"Since when am I a target for your cruelty." I asked jokingly.

"Since you decided to be my friend and not just your best friends brother." He said, sticking out his tounge.

"In that case, I'm eating your food." I said, before rushing out of the pool. I began to run up to the room and I knew that he was running right behind me. I ran straight into the room and grabbed the tray of food, that thankfully had a lid on it, because I then jumped on the bed. He ran in behind me. "I got your food! Ha." I said childishly.

"Thats not fair. My clothes are heavy with water." He said as he dove for the bed. I jumped to the other bed.

"Your not fast enough." I said, jumping on the bed, still holding the food. When he moved to go to the other bed, I jumped back on the first one.

"I am going to get my food!" He said, challenging me. He climbed onto the bed I was on and I quickly moved back to the second bed. Thats when he got smart and stood between the two beds. "Now what." He said to me, a smirk on his face. I jumped to the floor, somewhat lost balance, but had the wall catch me. I realised I back myself into a corner, when he came flying over the bed at me.

"Eep." I let out as he landed in front of me.

"I think I won." He said as he stood in front of my, his arms on the walls on either side of me so I had no where to go.

"But I always win." I said pouting my lip a bit.

"Don't do that." He said to me seriously. I smirked and then continued to pout.

"Why? Make you feel guilty." I asked. "Or make you want to give in."

"You could somewhat say give in." He said. I didn't get the meaning, but continued to pout my lip and make sad eyes. It was fun to watch him squirm. "Please stop. That is your final warning." He said warningly.

"Or what. I win!" I said. He didn't move so I once again continued to do the innocent pouting thing. Then came the reaction I hadn't expected. In a moment his lips came crashing down to my lips. I let out a gasp of shock and he took the oppurtunity to slid his tounge in my mouth. I must admit that did I not only not not stop him, but I returned the kiss. In another moment, I lost gripping on the tray and it fell from my grasp and towards the floor.


	8. A dose of Drama

**A/n: Here is chapter eight. This chapter is another reason why the story is rated M, so be warned. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 8-A dose of Drama**

The tray fell to the floor with a loud crash, but neither of us noticed it. Both of were to wrapped up in the fierce yet passionate kiss. I took my now free hands and wrapped them around his neck. His hands slid up and down my sides, causing me to moan even more. He pushed himself up against me and I let out a gasp into his mouth, begging for more. He slid his hands up to my breasts and easily slid them under my swimsuit top. He pulled it hard enough so the strings untied and it fell to the floor as well. I tugged at his heavy wet shirt and he removed it quickly for me. He then turned me around and knocked me down onto the bed.

He began to kiss his way down my neck and moans continued to escape my lips as he began to go lower. His mouth found my nipple and he slowly began to tug at it with his teeth and running his tounge around it repetitvly. His hand slowly made its way to my bikini bottom and he easily slid it in. I felt him smirk against my chest as he felt the shaved area under my bikini bottom, but that only last for a second, before he slid a finger in side of me, causing a gasp to escape my lips. As his finger moved around inside of me, his kissing began to go lower as he went down stomache. I couldn't take it anymore. Once his kisses reached my bottom, he removed it with ease and his tounge soon replaced his finger, causing me to moan out his name. I bucked my hips up and tried to push his pants down. I may add that I did not succeed, so he did not stop right away.

My moans continued until I felt that I was ready to explode. He moved away and moved me so I was completly on the bed. When he went to lean over me, I took the chance to undo his buckle and slid down his pants. He looked at me and smirked. I pulled him back down to me and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"I want you." I said forcfully. He replied by removing his boxers and placing himself over me. He found my entrance and easily slid in it, causing his name to escape from my lips in a moan. He began to move in and out of me, slow at first, but soon picking up pace. Moans filled the rooms as I ran my hands all over his chest. My hands soon found his back, where my nails dug into it, in hopes to hold back louder moans.

As if planned, we both finished within moments of one another, both moaning out one anothers names. Breathing heavily, Draco collapsed down next to me. We laid there for a while in silence, just regaining our breath. I looked up at the off white ceiling, trying to regain my normal breathing rate when it finally hit me. I just had sex with Draco! I had sex with Andrew's best friend! I had sex with my boyfriend's best friend! I sat up quickly.

"Shit." I said. It was the only think I could think of. I felt Draco prop himself up and then he spoke.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." He mumbled quietly. I stood and quickly got dressed, worried about Anna returning to the room. I put on a sparts bra and a pair shorts, mostly because it was the first thing I could find. He stood and proceeded to do the same as me. Once I finished dressing I collapsed down onto the other bed trying to figure out what to do. I definatly was not good at lying to Andrew, nor did I want to. I also did not want to tell him that not only did I cheat on him, but it was also with his best friend.

"What am I going to do?" I thought to myself out loud. Draco came over and sat down next to me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me sincerly. I sighed. My feelings for Draco had once again surfaced, but what about my feelings for Andrew.

"I can't pretend it didn't happen. Nor do I want to. I can't and won't lie to Andrew. I don't know." I said, laying down on the bed. Draco proceeded to do the same.

"So you don't regret it?" He asked unsure.

"Do you?" I replied.

"I asked you first." He said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Now who is the ten year old." I said smirking. He gave me a serious look that wiped my smirk away. "No." I said finally. "Do you?" I asked again.

"No." He said. "Thats terrible isn't it. Your my best friend's girl and I don't regret sleeping with you." He said, unsure whether he should laugh or be worried. I laughed nervously.

"At least you didn't cheat on someone." I said weakly.

"Yes. Thats true." He looking at me.

"Hey! Without you it wouldn't have happened. Therefore you are just as guilty."

"Alas. That is true." He put his arm up by his head and thats when I noticed something I never noticed before. I quickly sat up and looked at him. He looked at me confused. He then noticed me looking intently at something on him. His eyes followed mine and landed on his arm. His eyes went wide and I quickly stood up.

"I need to go." I said, suddenly feeling sick to my stomache.

"Ginny. Wait." He said sitting up, but it was too late. I opened the door and was in the hallway. I nearly ran into Anna in the process as well.

"You okay Gin? You look like you have seen a ghost." She said, laughing lightly. I lightly pushed her out of my way and ran down the hall, ignoring her confused yell. I had no idea where I was going to go. My stomache growled but I ignored it. I hadn't eaten since breakfest the previous morning. We mostly spent our time by the pool, relaxing. Currently my dinner was on the floor of the room, along with Draco's. However, food was the last thing on my mind. I need something active to do. I needed to get my mind off of what I had seen. I knew exactly what they were, there was no doubt about that. I know what cuts look like and I know when they are intentional and not.

_Active. Need to find something active to do. Need to stop thinking. Clear mind._

My mind was a jumble of things. I did my best to think of something to do, but my mind kept wandering back to the subject. Cuts. Old and new. Faded and fresh. Scars upon scars. Always well hidden. I may have mentioned before how all my brother's success led to my popularity, but that comes at a price. Ron has a bed temper, that could rival the most tempermental menstral women without chocolate. Percy was abusive to two of his girlfriends and somewhat to me and my mother. George and Fred were known by most of the police in the town and got to know our principle very well. Bill had been anorexic for sometime because of something his old girlfriend said. Charlie was the cutter. Charlie was the one hospitalized for blood loss. Charlie was the one I found in the bathroom, collapsed on the ground, bleeding from his arms when I was eight.

_Cuts. Blood. Scars. Charlie in the hospital. Draco._

It didn't make sense. Was he unpopular because he cut or did he cut because he was an outcast now? I managed to find my way to the workout center. I quickly swiped my key and entered it. The television was on as some old guy was finishing up his workout. I looked around. Treadmill. Thats what I needed. I needed to run. The old guy walked past me and handed me the television remote.

"I'll leave it on for you." He said smiling. He then left and I walked to my machine. I turned the machine on. Music. I need music. As the machine began to go up to the speed I wanted I flipped through the channels to find a rock countdown or something. I found one and turned the volume up as loud as I could get it. I began to run with the machine and my worries slowly began to melt away.

--

Two hours had passed without my knowledge. My paces was now at a slow jog, but I refused to stop. Sweat fell from my forehead. It ran down my back and my chest, as well as the back of my legs and arms. My breathing was heavy and the music still blasted. My right leg began to cramp up due to my lack of streching before running. Streching, just like eating had been the least of my worries at the time. However, now it was catching up to me. I began to feel extremely dizzy and I began to try and shut off the machine. I failed the first three times and by the fourth time I succeeded in slowing it down. I stumbled off the machine, suddenly feeling very sick. I looked for a garbage can, knowing that I would be sick at any moment. I found it by the water jug and tried to move towards it. The cramp in my leg caught up with me and I feel to the floor. I feel to the ground and quickly pulled my self to the can. I leaned over it, just as my stomache emptied it self, along with bile, seeing as my stomache was empty. I heard the work out room door open as I leaned over the trash can, but again that was not my main concern. Once I finshed I fell against the wall, my throat burning. For the next few moments I was in a daze. I felt a cup placed against my lips and water began to slid down my burning throat. I gagged at first, still trying to regain my breathe. Once the cup returned to my lips, it went down easier. Slow, but easy. I slowly began to regain my vision and I noticed Anna sitting next to me with her cell phone against her ear.

"I found her in the work out room. I need your help." She said quickly to the other person. I knew she was right next to me, but her voice sounded so distant. A few moments later the door opened again. I heard talking that slowly went from distant to normal. I was then picked up and I assumed I was on my way back to the room. On our way their I recongnized a smell. It came from the person carrying me. It was Draco's cologne, meaning Draco was the one carrying me.

--

I woke up in my bed. Light was shining in the room and I assumed it must be morning. I slowly began to sit up, even though I felt extremely heavy.

"Oh thank god she is awake." I heard Anna say. I opened my eyes and noticed both Anna and Draco standing by me. Actually they were sitting on the bed, but you get the idea. I smiled weakly at the two of them.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Ha. More like Afternoon. We were going to call a doctor if you didn't wake up soon." Anna said. Draco remained quiet, but he placed a tray and a bowl of soup in front of me. I gladly took the gesture and slowly began to eat.

"So what happened?" I asked. I know what happened, but I wanted to hear what they had to say.

"We found you throwing up in the work out room, drenched in sweat. Music blasting and treadmill still going." Anna said. I laughed lightly again.

"I thought I shut that thing off." I said.

"Nope. It was still going at full speed. You were just in a complete daze, that you assumed you were going slower and that you shut if off." She replied, finally smiling. Silence again took over and I continued to eat what I could. I finshed what I could and pushed the tray away.

"Well that was fun." I said once I finished.

"Well, I think this is where I leave you two to talk." Anna said quickly before getting up and leaving. I really wanted her to stay, but she was gone before I could react. I looked at him and forced a smile, hoping he wouldn't want to talk about anything. Maybe, just maybe, this could all be behind us. Then again, this is Draco Malfoy.

"What were you thinking?" He said seriously.

"What was I thinking! Your the one that intentionally harms themself! You could die!" I yelled as best as I could.

"I have been doing it for over two years! I know how to handle it. However, you could have seriously harmed yourself last night." He said, forcing himself to be calmer at the end of his sentance.

"Oh yeah. You can handle. So can my brother Charlie. He handled it so well, that he spent time in the hospital and started college late so he could go to a psych ward. But yeah, he had it under control as well." I snapped back. He was speachless for a moment. After a while he spoke.

"Is that why you lost control?" He asked quietly. I nodded softly.

"I was eight when I found my brother in the bathroom, nearly dead. When I saw those cuts, thats all that I could think about." I said quickly and quietly. Silence once again fell. After about five minutes he took a deep breathe and I looked at him.

"Do you know why I started cutting?" He asked and I shook my head, unable to form words. "Its the same reason why I hold your popularity against you." He said. So I was right. He did cut because he was an outcast. The question still remained though. Why was he like that? As usual my curiousity got the better of me.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked. He paused for a moment, before nodding.


	9. Draco's Secret

**A/N: Ah, the chapter that has been killing everyone for a long time. Now I am pretty sure that a lot of you may not think this is a big as it seems like it should be, but you have to understand all circumstances. We all know Draco Malfoy. Evil guy with a cold, strong exterior. Not to mention this took place when he was 14... and yeah, just read it. Also I know y'all may be shocked and/or upset with how things work out with Ginny and Andrew, but remember they get along perfectly and have been friends for quite sometime. Okay, here is chapter nine. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 9- Draco's secret**

Silence was the only thing to be heard in the room for a few moments. I knew it was something big, so I didn't rush him. I noticed him swallow hard and then take a deep breath. Then I knew he was ready, and I was slightly nervous. I spent all summer wondering what it could be, and I was finally going to know. He let out the breath before he began to speak.

"Well the main people involved in the story are Megan Jones, Pavarti Patil, me and your brother." He said. My world sank at those last few words.

"Y-you mean Ron?" I asked nervously. He nodded and I remained silent so he could continue.

"I was friends with Harry and Ron when we first started High school. You may remember that. We weren't the best of friends, but we were apart of the same crowd. In eighth grade I began to date Megan Jones and Ron began to date Pavarti Patil." He began, telling the story slow so I didn't miss anything.

"I know them. Their on Hermione's squad." I said, letting him know that I knew who they were. He nodded.

"We began to date around the same time. It forced Ron and me to be closer, because the girls were so close. I'll admit I should have known something was up when Ron and Pavarti's eight month relationship ended without a problem. Thats were the problems began. Everyone knew that Ron liked Megan. Heck, half the school liked Megan, but that was because she developed so early. I considered myself lucky, because not everyone dates someone like her and enters high school with a ten month relationship." He told me.

"So you began to date just early on in eighth grade." I stated. I didn't really ask it, seeing as I knew it was true. He nodded and swallowed again.

"Megan and I continued to get close. I don't know if this makes sense, but we were in a close relationship, but she seemed very distant towards the end. I now know why though." He said and he paused for a moment. "The last week of our relationship was towards the end of freshman year. That week, I caved into her wants and finally slept with her. I will never admit it, but I knew we were to young to do anything." He said and I nodded. That was really young, but then again thats how everyone is today. "It seems so obvious now, but it hadn't been at the time. I was blinded. Blinded by popularity, first love and lies. She said she was a virgin as well as I. Now I know that I was the only virgin. She had been cheating on me most of the time. I knew we had a problem the day we broke up. She ignored me all morning and when I went to sit by her at lunch, she was sitting very close to Ron." He said weakly. Now I will admit I felt bad for pressuring him to tell me.

"You can stop." I said quietly, but he shook his head.

"I walked up to them and she told me that they needed to talk and for me to leave. I said 'I love you' quietly like I always did and when she didn't respond, I went to kiss her check and Ron punched me. I remember stumbling back and looking at the two of them. She told me that we needed to break up. I was shocked until she started laughing. She explained everything to me. The lies. The backstabbing. The cheating. The plan to bring me down. Once she finshed I felt weak. I had let myself become weak. My father always taught me to keep a strong exterior and I always did, except when it came to her. Ron took the oppurtinity and knocked me to the ground were he proceeded to punch me several times. I tried to fight back, but like I said, I was to weak." He finished the story and I nodded. I was holding one of the pillows to my chest and I refused to look at him, although I knew he wasn't looking at me. Silence overcame us again until I decided to speak.

"So my pushing you to tell me didn't help." I said queitly. He looked at me quickly and it shocked me.

"She was the only girl to break though my exterior. That is, until you." He said, looking directly in my eyes. That's when it hit me, Arianna said she had no idea what was wrong with her brother and what happened to him. I hated to ask him, but I figured now was the best time.

"What about Anna? I mean this has been going on for three years. I'm suprised I didn't notice, but for her not to noticed is another thing." I said, finally able to look at him.

"I love my sister and I would do anything for her, but I kept this a secret. I may love Anna, but she will never be able to break through my exterior. Megan broke through and she had complete control of me. When you began to break through I blocked you out, for fear that you would do the same." He said.

"So you used my popularity agasint me." I said and he nodded. Silence took over us. It was a little bit of awkward and somewhat comfortable. I was looking at my feet, at the bottom of the bed, my mind deep in thought. Then I felt his eyes land on me and I looked up.

"Whats on your mind?" He asked me and I begin to play with my hands.

"What am I going to do about Andrew?" I asked timidly. He bit his lip a little bit, obviously thinking deeply.

"I really can't tell you. I have no idea what he is going to do to me when we get back." He said honestly. We both knew we dug ourselves deep this time. The only question remaining was how do we get out of it.

"I do have to tell him, don't I." I said, not really asking because I knew I had to.

-----

The rest of the vacation flew by, much to my distaste. Draco and I had no other sexual contact, so that wasn't what was holding me back. What was holding me back was telling Andrew when we got home. We were currently driving home and school began in three days. I knew Andrew would be waiting for me when we got home, even though it would be around midnight. The drive was silent, and not the way I planned to spend my birthday. August eleventh. All though it was better then when I started school on my birthday freshman year.

Draco pulled into my drive way five minutes before midnight. Arianna was sleeping in the backseat, so Draco helped me get my stuff out of the car. Once my last bag was out, he shut the trunk. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and turned around. Andrew was standing behind him, a smile on his face. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, which I failed at, leaving the feeling as if I just dry swallowed a pill. Andrew walked over to us, smile stll there.

"Hey man." He said, greeting Draco. Draco just nodded and then walked back to the driver's side of the car. He put the car in reverse and Andrew I moved out of his way. He backed out of my drive way and drove down the street into the night, his brake lights disappearing before either of us spoke. Andrew looked back at me, as I watched the small red lights disappearing in the distance. I looked at him and put on a happy face.

"Hey And-" I began before he held up a hand. I stopped in mid sentence and shut my mouth.

"We need to talk." He said and my eyes widened. Thats what I had to say, but I was going to go with the 'I need to talk to you'.

"Well, lets sit down." I said and we picked up my bags and walked over to the porch. We sat down on the porch swing, the same one I had been crying on the second day of summer break. The day Draco dropt me off. It was silent for a while, neither one of us wanting to break the silence.

"Well I think this will be mutual from the way I was greeted, but I think we should probably break up." He said, not looking at me in the face. Then again, neither was I.

"How did you know I was going to suggest we should break up?" I asked, not taking my eyes off our concrete porch.

"Lucky guess. How about we just go back to friends. I think it is a lot simpler that way." He said and I finally felt his eyes land on me. I turned my head, holding the tears back from falling. I know I had planned on breaking up with him too, but he is still one of my best friends and first love.

"I should probably still tell you about what happened while we were in Florida." I said grimly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"You know what. I actually will be fine not knowing." He said, looking directly at me. I sniffed a bit, and quickly wiped away the single tear that fell. He put his arm out and I leaned on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around me.

"So were friends." I said, not really asking. He laughed a bit before responding.

"Yep. We'll always be friends. No matter what." He said and I nodded. We both sat there for a few moments, welcoming the comfortable silence after a very easy break up. After a few moments I decided that I should probably be inside, attempting to unpack.

"Well. I am going to head inside." I said standing up. Andrew stood up a moment later.

"Yeah I should be getting home. My mom may kill me." He said while streching. I laughed at him.

"Friends." I said smiling before I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Yep. Are you going back out for cheerleading this year?" He asked me during the hug. I laughed and backed out of the hug, picking up my bags.

"Nope. I am going to be normal." I said confidently, which he just laughed at. The porch light came on, telling me Ron was there to help me carry my stuff in. We said good bye, he kissed my cheek, and I opened the door greeting my brother. He picked up a few bags and I grabbed my purse and the last bag. Andrew walked to his car and opened the door, but he stopped and yelled my name, just as I was about to go in the house.

"Ginny!" He yelled across the lawn. I turned around and looked at him.

"What?" I yelled back, but in a softer voice.

"Your not normal." He said with a smile on his face. I laughed and smiled back. He got in his car and I watched him drive off, just as I had watched Draco drive off. When his lights began to fade, I turned and walked into the house, flipping off the porch light.

_-----_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I let out a groan at the sound of a very annoying alarm clock. I reached out my hand and hit the snooze button. The sound the disruppted me from my wonderful sleep shut off. I refused to open my eyes, which led me to fall back into a light slumber, only to be woken by the same beeping. I finally sat up and shut it off. I streched my arms up and turned my neck to the side trying to get the kinks out of it. I heard a muffled sound from the room next to mine and I knew it had to be Ron snoring. Being the female of the family, I wake up early to get ready. Ron doesn't wake up for at least another forty-five minutes to an hour. I smirked through my tiredness and pushed myself out of bed. I walked to the door and swung it open and quietly crept to the room next to mine. I slowly turned the knob and quietly pushed the door open. I tip toed over to his bed, where he laid with his face nearly baried in the pillow. He let out another snore, and I held back a laugh. I climbed onto his bed and began to jump on it.

"Wake up Ronnie!" I yelled and Ron jumped up.

"What in the?" He yelled tiredly, looking around. I laughed out loud, not able to hold my laughter back anymore.

"Good morning." I said brightly. He looked at the clock, noticing he still had another fifty-four minutes of sleep left.

"Don't you think were getting a little old for this." He said to me, doing his best to keep his eyes open. I smiled at him.

"Aw come on Ron. Remember when we were little and I would wake you and we would go wake mom and dad." I said to him, with a pouty look on my face. He looked at me, a shocked look on his face.

"You don't really expect me to go with you into dad's room and wake up like we used to do." He said, still shocked with me.

"Oh come on big bro." I said a pleading look on my face. "Besides, this is the last year you will be waking up for school with me. Plus this is the only day dad doesn't leave before us. Remember he stays home to make us back to school breakfest." I said, still giving him a pleading look. He looked at me and after a while a smile appeared on his tired face.

"Alright, alright." He said, before throwing his covers off himself. We both got off his bed and made our way to my dad's bedroom. We opened the door and peaked in. He was sleeping in the middle of the bed. We both held back childish laughs as we ran across the room and dove on the bed. Our dad woke with a start and looked around. He laughed when he saw us lying in the bed with him, our faces red with laughter.

"Some things never change." He said. He kissed my forehead and sent us off to get ready for school. We had the same routine every first day of school morning. I know Ron loves it, although he will never admit it. Its the one thing I will miss next year. It wouldn't be the same without Ron running in their with me. I walked to the hall closet to grab a towel for my shower, while Ron goes back to sleep and my dad goes to make breakfest.


	10. What could be worse than school

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. This chapter it pretty long, so everyone should be happy. The song in the chapter is Home by Three days grace. The show mentioned is Veronica Mars, and is seriously one of the best shows ever!! Okay. Enough babble. Here is chapter 10. ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 10- What could be worse then school**

I finished with my shower, now fully awake. I wrapped a towel around my dripping body and wrapped a towel around my head, keeping my hair from dripping everywhere. I walked out into the hallway, and once again pass my brother's room, before getting to mine. I banged on the open door, forcing him to jump up in shock. He looked at me, tiredly angry at me for waking him before his alarm went off.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Just like clockwork." I said, before going to my room. I shut my door and looked throw my closets for my school outfit. I heard the shower turn on, telling me I wouldn't have to wake him up again. I found my school outfits and began to go through them. The only thing I didn't like about my school was the dress code. We were all in uniforms, although, it was a different selection then usual school uniform. Our school colors were black, red and white, so no matter what we chose to wear, they always were those colors. The guys had two pairs of black baggy dress pants and a pair of black baggy shorts. On hotter days, the boys are allowed to wear a red sleevless shirt, other than that they had a red t-shirt, a white button up shirt two different jackets and a black hoodie.

The girls had about the same amount for a selection. They had a black skirt that went down to their shoes, a red skirt that went just above the knees, and a pair of black pants and white pants. We also had three tank tops, one of each color, three light, zip up jackets, a black t-shirt and a white three-qauter length sleeve shirt. The boys have a pair of gym shoes and a pair of dress shoes. The girls have a pair of gym shoes, dress shoes, and boots.

I decided to wear the red skirt, white tank top, black zip up and the boots. If we chose to wear the tank top, we had to wear the zip up with them, although some teachers would let you take it off in class.

I was sitting in front of my mirror, trying to hurry and curl my hair, so I could get down for breakfast. I heard my dad yell up the stairs, letting Ron and I know it was done. Then I heard the horn outside. I smiled when I realised that my brothers were almost all here. Another tradition of ours, was to have a big family breakfest on the first day of school. I curled my last strand of hair and rushed over to the window. I saw Fred's car outside, which told me the twins were here, as well as Bill's and Charlie's car. I looked down the street a noticed my final brother, driving down the street. I let out an excited squeak and turned around to rush downstairs.

I jumped off the last step, getting everyone's attention. I recieved several good mornings and a couple put more clothes on. I laughed and walked over to my seat between my oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie. Ron was the lucky one who's seat was in between the twins. Percy usually sat on that side, but Dad decided to have him sit on the end across from him. He said their was no point in having it empty now, but we knew he decided this because we all knew he felt left out. Bill and Charlie had each other, The twins had each other and I had Ron and he had me. That could be one of the bigger reason why he is such a prick, but thats a completly different story.

"Where's the cheer uniform squirt?" Bill asked me, before taking a bit off his plate.

"I didn't go out for cheerleading this year." I said confidently. Charlie nearly choked on his milk.

"Are you sure you want to do that Gin? People are going to treat you way different." He said to me and I nodded proudly.

"Yes!" The twins yelled in unison. Bill and Charlie shook their heads.

"What?" Ron and I asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Well you see." George began.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy and us were talking forever ago." Fred continued.

"About which one you two would each be more like."

"And our little Gin-gin is the rebel just like us." They both said laughing. I cracked a smile

"Well which one did I get?" Ron asked confused. Charlie looked at him.

"Who else but the sports one." He said and they high fived. I rolled my eyes.

Ron pressed down the accelerator a little more to get us through the yellow light before it turned red. Breakfest had carried on a little longer than it usually did, so now we were running behind. I must tell you it was werid with Ron being in his basketball uniform and for me to not be in my cheerleading one. I was happy though and I was fine with that.

He made a sharp turn into the student parking lot and quickly began looking for a spot to park. He drove up and down the lanes, until he finally found one, although it was in the way back. We got out of the car and ran up to the school doors. Once we reached the doors, I really regretted choosing the boots for today. Students still filled the hallway as we made our way to pick up our schedules in the cafeteria. We pushed open the cafeteria doors and quickly made our way to the table that held the schedules with our last name. I saw brown wavy hair and a cheerleading outfit as we walked up and I automatically knew who it was.

"Cali!" I yelled and she turned around and smiled. Ron and I walked over to her and got in line behind her. There were only two other students in front of her, so we wouldn't have long to wait.

"Hey, long time no talk." She said to me smiling. She hugged the two of us before moving up in line a bit.

"So who is cheerleading captian for the juniors." I asked. It would have been me, had I tried out.

"Robyn." She said and my eyes popped. Ron stepped in front of us to grab out schedules.

"Weasley, Ronald. Weasley, Ginevera. Weasley, Cali." He said to the lady and she went through the files. I igorned him after that and continued my conversation with my cousin.

"How did that one happen?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Well she will be fine. I'm the co-captian." Cali said waving it off. Like I said before cheerleading was just an amusment to her. Ron moved us out of line and handed us our schedules. The first thing I looked for was where my locker would be. Our school alphabatizes the lockers, instead of putting them in order by year. My freshman year I was in between George and Ron. After the twins left school, I have been between Cali and Ron.

"Well this is good. Our lockers are right by the parking lot doors." He said pretty happy. That meant a quick stop at the locker before we could dash out the doors everyday. We made our way back to the area of our lockers as I looked over my schedule.

_First Period- History of World war one and two- Binns 7:00-7:50_

_Second Period- Gym- Hooch 7:55-8:45_

_Third Period- Chemistry- Snape 8:50-9:40_

_Fourth Period- Lunch/Study- Hagrid 9:45-10:35_

_Fifth Period- Geomentry- Viktor 10:40-11:30_

_Six Period- English/Reading- Lupin 11:35-12:25_

_Seventh Period- Chior- Flitwick 12:30-1:20_

_Eighth Period- Sociology- Dumbledore 1:25-2:15_

I sighed at my schedule. They gave me the most boring class ever for first period. Then the most active class right after that. I was also hoping for lunch fifth, but I guess fourth is better than third. Sixth would even have been a good lunch hour. I looked up from my schedule to open my locker and put my stuff in it, grabbing my binder for history. According to my schedule and were my locker is, I should be able to make it to my locker after second, third, fourth and sixth. So I had to remember to bring my Geomentry to lunch and Sociology to chior. I sighed and shut my locker. Cali was leaning against her locker.

"When do you have Binns?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"First." I said sighing. A smile appeared on her face.

"Me too!" She said excited. A smiled cracked out of my suddenly tired face. She handed my her schedule and I looked it over, comparing it to mine.

"We have first through fourth together, but the rest are completely oppisite from mine." I said, handing my schedule back to her. The locker on my other side shut and Ron looked at us before addressing Cali.

"Hey Cal. Have you seen Mione?" He asked looking up and down the halls. She shook her head and he walked off. He stopped and turned around. "Hey sis! Do you have lunch fifth?" He yelled down the hall.

"No. Do you have gym second?" I asked back, seeing as we couldn't have many classes together.

"Yep. See you in gym!" He yelled before running off to see Hermione. Cali and I talked for a bit before we began to head off to History. The bell rang through the halls, letting us know that we had five minutes to get to class. We both sighed and walked into the empty class room. On the chalkboard in front was out seat assignments. I just looked for our names and sat down in the seat assigned to us. We sat down in the seats, Cali in the seat in front of me. I laid my head down on the desk for what seemed like a second, but my head popped up at the sound of the bell, telling us that if we were not in class then we were late. A few extra students walked into class right then, followed by Binns himself. Ginny looked around the room, hoping to see someone else that she was friends with. The only other person was Katie Finnigan, Arianna's ex-boyfriend's younger sister. She was also on my squad, well my old squad. She was the one with a major attitude and her face always showed it. Nevertheless, she was one of my friends, only because we were on the squad. Mr. Binns called attention to the front of the room and began to explain the course descriptions and expectations. I was asleep within three minutes.

I collapsed into my final class, sociology. If I never mentioned how much I hate the first day of school, I am now.

I had Cali and Katie in my first class, although I wouldn't consider Katie to be a good thing, seeing as about half of the squad decided to shun me and Arianna since we didn't join this year.

Gym class will be the most interesting though. Junior and senior gym classes are combined, so I had older friends in the class with me. Cali, Arianna, Andrew, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Robyn. All of us were in the same class. Fun and chaotic, two of the best things ever.

I then had Cali and Arianna in my chemistry class and Cali, Arianna and Missy in lunch and study with me. A big shock of the day, was in geomentry when Wayne and Mark sat down on either side of my desk. Apparently they failed the class last year and just happened to be in class with me this year. I wasn't complaining though, because if they weren't in that class with me, I would be alone.

Then for english and reading I had Robyn, Stephani and Cassie. Cassie somewhat shunned me, but only because she did what the crowd did. She never made her own decisions, but thats her choice. For chior I had Arianna, Robyn and Hermione, so I am pretty sure more talking will be going on then singing.

I put my head on my desk, waiting for the bell to ring. I chose to sit all the way in the back, mostly because it was my last class and I wanted to sit by the air vent. The bell rang and Dumbledore came in and shut the door. I looked around. After I looked once, I looked again. Not a single person in my class that I was friends with. I sighed and put my head head back down. Dumbledore began to talk, which I was only half listening to. I heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you to join us." I heard Dumbledore say. Maybe I heard wrong. Maybe he said missus. But I could of sworn that she said she wasn't going to take junior and senior sociology until next year.

"Yeah I know. I had something I had to do." He said and my head shot up and my eyes popped. Draco was in my sociology class. He looked around and his eyes landed on me. He smirked and walked over to the open seat next to me.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said in a whisper. He smirked again and I turned my attention back to class.

The final bell rang and I said goodbye to Draco and walked towards the stairs. Arianna and his lockers were upstairs while mine was downstairs. I walked down the crowded stairwell and pushed my way through the crowd to my locker. Ron and Cali were both already there.

"Lets go Gin. I want to get outta here before we get caught in traffic." Ron said, trying to hurry me. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker throwing my stuff in it and slamming it shut. The three of us walked out the doors and quickly walked to the car. Ron unlocked the doors and we both got in the car.

"Your coming to our house tonight, right?" I turned around and asked Cali. She nodded.

"Yeah. Mom has some banquet to go to with the new boyfriend. I swear since my dad died three years ago she had a new guy every week." She said monotonly. I gave her a sympathy look and nodded my head.

"Yeah. Our dad began working obsessivly when mom died." Ron said, not taking his eyes off the road. I nodded to his comment as well and turned up the radio.

_**I'll be coming home just be alone**_

_**Cause I know that your not there**_

_**And I know that you don't care**_

_**I can hardly wait to leave this place**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**Never satisfied**_

_**This is not a home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

_**You always disappear**_

_**Ever when your here**_

_**This is not my home**_

_**I think I'm better off alone**_

We pulled into the driveway of our house and all of us got out of the car, dragging ourselves to the front door. I swear we had to look like zombies coming in the front door. We all walked in and dropt our bags right by the door and kicked off our shoes.

Cali ran upstairs to take a shower and Ron and I both went downstairs to the computer room. On the way to my computer, I booted up the guest computer, so Cali could use it. I walked over to mine and sat down in front of it, moving the mouse to wake it up. I wasn't really suprised to see that everyone was away, well with the exception of my brother Bill. What suprised me was that Bill was online.

_Bill: Hey you. How was school?_

_Ginny: Haha. Your actually online...?_

_Bill: Well I had to check my mail and talk to you._

_Ginny: About..._

_Bill: I will be coming over later. Dad told me Cali is there and he has a business trip so he won't be home until tomorrow._

_Ginny: So he told you to babysit...??_

_Bill: Don't you think your a little old for a sitter. You know Aunt Karen. She wants adult supervison for Cali all the time._

_Ginny: Haha yeah._

_Bill: Although I don't think cool big brother counts for adult, its close enough for her. Be there in an hour._

I smiled and put an away message on. Ron asked what I was so happy about and I told him dad wasn't coming home and that Bill was the 'supervisor'. He laughed as well and I left the room, going upstairs to look for an after school snack. I heard thumping coming down the stairs and I figured it had to be Cali. I looked over at her to see her dressed in a tank top and pajama shorts, which reminded me I wanted to change.

"Hey! Watcha makin me?" She asked, suddenly full of energy.

"Nothing. Make your own food." I said laughing. She laughed and looked in the cabinet.

"Mmmkay." She said before grabbing a bag of chips and a pop. She then walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Make sure Ron doesn't see you. Those are his chips." I said before grabbing a pop tart and a pop and put them on the kitchen table. I ran up to my room and changed into my comfy clothes, which was the same as what Cali was wearing. I then made way down to the living room, stopping to grab my food. Cali was watching some show that I hadn't seen before. She must have known that, seeing as she decided to tell me what it was.

"_Veronica Mars_. Its a good show. You would like it." She said, looking at me for a moment, before turning back to the show.

We watched the show for about a half hour, before Ron came up and stole the chips from Cali, as well as the remote. He put some game on, against our protests, just as the front door open.

"Anyone home?" Came the voice of my brother Bill. Cali jumped up with me and she ran into the foyer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Theres my baby cousin." He said spinning her.

"So your the baby sitter." Cali said laughing.

"Only for Ron, because he is the one who needs it." Bill said rubbing her head.

"Hey!" Ron yelled from the other room. We walked in there and sat down on the couch again.

"Well what do you guys want for dinner?" He asked. We shrugged.

"Pizza is fine." Ron and I said at the same time.

"Have your guys had a home cooked dinner since mom died?" Bill asked and we both shrugged again. "Well in that case I will make dinner." He said and walked up to the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Its only 3:30 Bill." I said, getting up to help him in the kitchen.

"Well were going to have a full dinner." He said going through the cabinets.

"You really hate living alone." I said, not really meaning anything by it. I immediatly stopped what I was doing to see if he was okay. He stood silent, facing the other way. It happened barley five months ago, so I know the wounds were still fresh.

"You guys just need a mom meal." He said continuing through the cabinet. After the accident I found out that Bill and his girlfriend, Fluer, had been engaged. They were going to announce it to the family that night when mom and Fluer returned from the store.

"So whats for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well I was going to make speghetti." He said grabbing the straight noodles from the cabinet.

"Whats so special about speghetti?" I asked. He froze for a millisecond, before looking for sauce.

"Well you can bake right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well I was going to have you make a cake." He said and I jumped up.

"Really! I haven't baked in forever." I said clapping my hands together.

"I think we could use one of Ginny's great cakes." He said rubbing my head. "I am going to make speghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread and we can whip up a salad, too." He said. I know he will never admit it, but this was more for him then it was for us.

"I'll make the salad. And soup, too." Cali said, bouncing in the room. Thats the one thing I loved about my cousin. She was her own person and she was always a little ball of energy. Bill smiled at her and she began to look for everything she would need.

"Cali when you find the flour let me know." I said from the other side of the kitchen, going through the fridge, getting milk and eggs. I bent down to grab one of the six packs of eggs. We always carried two. In fact we tried to have two of the things that run out fast. I was about to grabbed the eggs, when I saw the milk and decided to grab that. I lifted it up and put it on the counter. I then grabbed one of the packs of eggs and stood, shutting the fridge.

"Hey Gin!" Cali yelled from behind me. I turned around to see a smile on her face, while she tossed the open bag of flour at me. My smile faded quickly as I dropt the eggs to try and catch the flour. This was one of those moments when everything went really slow. Cali's smile disappeared as fast as mine and she dove forward to catch the eggs. She missed of course and the eggs shattered on the floor, cracking everywhere, as well was landing on my feet. The werid liquid made me jump, missing the flour, causing it to explode, just as Bill turned around.

"Wow. I thought we would last longer before causing a mess." Bill said laughing, wiping flour from his face.

We finally got to eat around 7:30. Ron decided to help, just as we were almost done. We ate and we joked around for an hour, before putting Ron on clean up duty. Cali and I went down to the living room and began to watch tv again. Bill walked outside into the backyard, not really speaking to anyone. I looked at Cali and she returned my concerned gaze. I got up after a minute or so to go check on him. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I saw him leaning against the siding, smoking.

"I thought you said you quit." I said as I walked over to him. He looked at me and laughed.

"Its not that easy." He said, taking another drag from his cigarette. I rolled my eyes and patted down his pockets. Once I found the one the pack was in, I put my hand in and took them out.

"Well for the night your a non-smoker." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy. The back door opened and Cali walked out, carrying the cake.

"Why would you guys leave me inside like that." She said, walking over to us. We sat down at the picnic table. We both took pieces and enjoyed my wonderful creation.

We sat outside for while and watched the summer sun set. When the bugs really started to bite, we decided to go inside. Cali picked up the cake and I grabbed the garbage and made sure that Bill's captive cigarettes were still in the bush. He hadn't seen me hide them in there, thankfully. We walked towards the sliding door, when Ron came rushing out. His breath was heavy and fast.

"Hey Ron! Calm down." Bill said rushing over to him. Worry suddenly hit me, seeing my normally calm brother having a hard time speak and breathe.

"Phone... Police." He said, his breathing off still.

"What about it?" Billy said, his hand on Ron's chest trying to slow his breathing.

"Accident... Aunt Karen... Critical." He managed out and I am conviced that the whole world stopped then. Bill's hand stopped rubbing Ron's back and I let out a gasp. The only other thing heard was the glass shattering on the deck when the cake fell from Cali's hands.


	11. Aunt Karen

**A/n: Ahha, another update. I am just that good. Okay, anyways. A lot of things happen in the chapter so pay close attention! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter eleven**

We rushed to the hospital in Bill's car. I sat up front with Bill. Cali and Ron sat in back, both staring off blankly. I reached into my pocket for my phone and pulled it out. The front of it was lighting up and the ring tone for my family was playing. I flipped over and saw that it was my dad. I looked at Bill and then answered it.

"Hi daddy." I said sweetly.

"Hey baby. I had a feeling you would still be awake. Are you and your cousin behaving for Bill?" He asked and I could tell he was smiling. I knew I had to tell him about Aunt Karen, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I handed the phone over to Bill as my dad began to ask if I was there.

"Hello?" Bill asked, not sure who it was. "Dad. Thank god its you. We were gonna call when we got to the hospital. Aunt Karen was in an accident... I don't know. The police called and told us she was critical... We are on our way right now... Okay, call and let us know." He said, hanging up when he was done. I looked at him as he handed me my phone.

"What did he say?" I asked quickly, putting my phone in my lap.

"He is on his way to the airport. He said he is calling his boss on the way there and letting him know the situation. He said he will call when he knows his flight time." Bill said, turning his eyes back on the road.

_Something has been taking _

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

We pulled into the hospital and parked the car in the emergancy room parking lot. We all quickly got out of the car and rushed towards the building. Cali and I held hands as we walked in the sliding doors, cold air blasting us as we walked through. The two of us followed Ron, who was following Bill. He walked up the the main desk and waited for the recptionist to be off the phone. Once she hung up he spoke.

"We here for Karen Weasley." He said quietly. She looked down at her sheet and nodded.

"Have a seat." She said and Ron stepped forward.

"Can't we see her. And don't pull the only immediate family because we have her daughter here." He said aggravated.

"She is in critical right now. She is not stable nor consious. Please have a seat." She said firmly. I walked up to Ron and pulled him towards the four chairs we selected. We sat their for a half hour, when my phone began to vibrate. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and walked out the sliding doors.

"Dad?" I asked as I flipped my phone open.

"Hey sweetie. My flight leaves in ten minutes at 10:30. Call Arianna or her someone from her family to pick me up. I will be there out waiting for them at 11:45. Okay?" He said and I nodded. I then realised that he couldn't see me.

"Okay dad. Do you want me to call you back and tell you who is picking you up?" I asked.

"No. I will call when I land and you can tell me then. Be good sweetie and I don't want any of you leaving the hopsital. No exceptions. Bye."

"Bye daddy." She said sweetly and then hung up the phone. She looked at the time and realised that it was eight minutes to ten thirty. She flipped her phone back open and dialed Arianna's number. She put the phone to her hear and it rang several times before going to voice mail. I hung up and called again. It rang several times again and then went to voice mail again. I tried one more time. Same thing. I looked at the clock on my phone. Ten fourty. I sighed, realising my dad was already gone. I opened my phone once more and went through my phone book. I found the number I was looking for and hit send, placing the phone next to my ear. It rang three times, and I almost lost hope when someone answered it.

"Hello?" The voice asked tiredly.

"Oh Draco. Thank god. I am sorry if I woke you." I said my voice breaking up from my nerves.

"Don't worry about it. I mean its only almost eleven. Wait, are you okay?" He asked worridly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its my cousins Cali's mom. My aunt, she is in the hopsital and critical." I said shaking.

"Is she okay?" He asked concerned. I could hear him sitting up in his bed.

"We don't know." I said holding back tears. "I called Anna, but she didn't answer."

"She is sleeping. She wasn't feeling good earlier. Can I help?" He asked.

"Can you pick my dad up from the airport at about fifteen before midnight and bring him here?" I asked, doing my best to remain calm.

"Yeah no problem. I'll let my parents know I am leaving. I will also try to wake Anna and see how she is feeling and if she is up for a ride." He said, trying to comfort me.

"Its okay. Let her sleep. Thank you so much." I said.

"Its no problem. I am gonna go though so I can get dressed and everything." He said.

"Okay. Thank you again. Bye." I said as the sliding doors open and my brothers walked out.

"Bye." He said before hanging up. I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. Ron and Bill both walked over by me and leaned against the wall. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled something out. I looked at him shocked.

"Not you too!" I said putting my hands on my hips and he took out a pack of cigarettes. Cali walked out then and over to us.

"Blame Harry." He said, handing a cigarette to Bill. Cali stuck her hand out and looked at Ron. I smirked and did the same.

"No way. My baby sister and baby cousin are not smoking." Bill said, before turning his head to the side and lighting his cigarette. Ron laughed and lit his. Cali and I looked at each other and then back at them. I walked up to Bill and she walked up to Ron. They laughed and we took their cigarettes out of their hands. We backed away and walked down the side walk a bit and then sat down against the wall. We looked at each other one more time and then took a drag from the stick in our hands. We both coughed a bit.

"Well its not as bad as I thought." I said and she nodded. Bill and Ron walked over and sat by us, both with new cigarettes.

"You tell your mom, or you tell dad, and we will kill you." Ron said and just shrugged. Cali closed her eyes and the word mom. I put my arm around her and placed the cigarette to my lips again.

We sat in the waiting room. It was nearly one and still no news. My dad and Draco should be here soon, but thats about. The waiting room was rather silent, but I guess thats a good thing if you really think about it. I heard the sliding doors open and my dad walked in, followed by Draco. We looked over and stood. Cali got up and ran over to my dad.

"Uncle Arthur!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck. Draco walked over and sat down in her old seat, which was next to me.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron sneered, glaring at Draco.

"Ron back off. He brought dad here." I snapped. Bill pulled Ron back into his seat and whispered angered words to him. Bill always stood up for me.

"Hows your aunt?" Draco asked quietly, trying not to disturb anyone.

"We don't-" I began and then the doctor walked out of the back room.

"Weasley?" He asked looking around. I grabbed Draco's hand, and the four of us got up and walked over to my dad and Cali. The doctor walked over to us and we waited for what he had to tell us.

"We lost her." He said grimly. Cali's knees went out, but my dad held her up. The doctor swallowed and then continued. "The car that hit her, did severe damage to her. We are actually suprised she made it this long. I am terrible sorry." He said before walking over to the receptionist. Draco wrapped his arms around me and I turned around, crying into his chest.

I looked up to the ceiling in my living room. The sun was rising, telling me it was around six, and I was still wide awake. I was laying on one couch and Cali was on the other end. Bill was on the other couch, nearly hanging off. Draco and Ron were both on the floor, completely passed out. I had fallen asleep about an hour ago, around the same time Cali finally did. I then woke up, and was unable to fall back asleep. I heard foot steps going down the steps and I quietly stood. I crept towards the kitchen and saw my fatehr pouring a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad." I said quietly and sat down at the kicthen table.

"Gin? What are you doing up?" He asked, sitting down by me.

"I woke up about fifteen minutes ago. Couldn't sleep." I said and he nodded.

"I know. I barley got any sleep." He said and it grew silent. I stood and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out my cereal and then walked to the fridge. I grabbed the milk and walked back to the table. I then grabbed a bowl and spoon and sat down at the table.

"So whats the update?" I asked, pouring milk into the bowl full of cereal.

"Well I am going to send you over to Arianna's and Ron over to Harry's. Bill and Cali are going to come with me so we can talk to Aunt Karen's attorney and work out the will." He said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Who is going to get Cali?" I asked, before eating a spoonful of my cereal.

"I can't say I know. We don't know if she has updated her will since Cali's father died. Last I check we got her, but it may have changed when mom died, or something." He said. Billy walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to me.

"Mornin'." He said yawning. A few moments later Draco, Cali and Ron walked in.

"Thanks for picking me up last night Draco." My father said gratfully. Draco nodded.

"It was no problem." He replied.

"I called your parents. They are calling you off of school today. I also talked to you mom. Ginny is going back to your house for the day." He said and the turned to Ron. "I called the Potter's, and Lily said she would be thrilled to have you over for the day. 'Specially because Harry and James are at school and work." He told Ron and he nodded.

"Where am I going." Cali asked quietly. My father turned to look at her.

"Bill and you are coming with me. We need to sort out your mother's will and arrange the funeral for friday. I called the school and notified them that you three won't be in school the rest of the week." My dad told everyone, to set the record straight. It had been a long night and none of us were looking forward to the day ahead.

I walked up to my room, Ron right behind me, to get my things. We both walked into our respective rooms, not speaking a word. I walked towards my closet and grabbed clothes for the day, but didn't bother putting them on. I figured I would probably go to sleep once I got to Draco's house, so why bother changing. I then peaked into the hallway to make sure no one was coming. I then sneak to my dresser and reached into my sock drawer. I took the sqaure box and put it in my purse. So what if it was against everything I believed in. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Right now it was something I needed and would get rid of when everything blew over.

I heard Ron's door open and I quickly zipped my purse shut. I threw my shirt and jeans over my shoulder and followed him down stairs, holding my purse close to my side. Once we arrived back in the kitchen, everyone seemed to be waiting for us. I said good bye to my dad, cousin and brothers, before following Draco out to his car. I climbed in the passenger side as he climbed in the driver seat. The other four piled into my dad's car. The two cars packed out of the driveway at the same time, both going in different directions.

Draco turned the radio on, but had it at a decent volume. I figured he wanted to be tired when he got home so he could actually sleep. When we were finally a block away from my house, I reached down to grab my purse at the time time Draco pulled something out of his pocket. He must of noticed me look at him, because he immediatly explained the situation at hand.

"I know you and my sis hate smokers, let alone when I smoke." He said, pausing to lit it, and then continued. "But I think you can put up with it for one ride." He said, rolling down his window. I smirked at him.

"You know what. I think you are right." I said, before I took a cigarette from the pack I confiscated from Bill. I looked at his shocked face and smirked.

"Now ya lost me." He said, inhaling and blowing smoke out the window. I rolled my eyes and lit the stick before responding to him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said, using my excuse on him. He pursed his lips, taking what I had said into consideration. He then laughed.

"And you don't want me to tell Anna." He said, poking my in the side, be extra careful not to burn me.

"Yeah, that too." I said, finally getting used to inhaling and not having a werid feeling.

"You are nearly impossible to figure out." He said, face straight as can be. I laughed at his seriousness.

"I am the most complicated girl you will ever meet, but I make it fun to figure me out." I responded with, leaning back a bit in the seat.

"Yeah. I will give you that one. But one day I will figure you out." He said and I wasn't to sure if that was a threat or a promise. It was one of those things that only time would tell. Just like nearly everything else.

"You know what. That doesn't suprise me." I said smiling and flicking my cigarette out the window. The car ride grew silent and I felt myself slowly drift off. Okay, I guess I must have drifted off rather quickly, because I was out like a light before we made it to his house.

"Ginny!" I woke with a start at my name being shouted. I sat up and immediatly took notice that I was in Anna's bedroom and Anna was standing in the doorway with her school bag over her shoulder. I smiled weakly, still trying to wake up.

"Good morning." I said, swinging my legs off the bed. She dropt her bag at the door and rushed over to her bed and sat down next to me, obviously waiting for me to explain what was going on. I deicded to play dumb and wait for her to ask. She rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I don't know why your playing dumb. So tell me what happened last night?" She said, turning completly towards me, putting on leg on her bed. I sighed, before letting the story fall from my mouth in a quick ramble.

"...And now I am waiting for my dad to call to see who gets Cali." I said and Anna's mouth dropt open in shock.

"To think we thought the first day of school was bad enough. I can't believe it." She said, completly shocked.

"Well its not me you need to be sorry for. Its Cali. My Aunt Karen and I were never really close. In fact, she hated the fact that me and Cali got along so well." I said, forcing a laugh. Anna nodded, obviously remembering the times she had seen my aunt. We heard someone push the door open and we both looked to the door. Draco tiredly dragged himself into her room, collapsing on the bed.

"Did you know you that you two talk real loud." He said tiredly, holding back a yawn as well. Anna hit his shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" She asked just after hitting him.

"Hey! I tried. You wouldn't get up. You didn't even answer your phone when she called." He said defensivly. She was about to retort when my phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. Her mouth shut immediatly and I dove for my phone.

"Hello?" I asked when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey baby." My dad said from the other side. He sounded exhausted.

"Hi dad! What happened?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well the judge-." He began before I cut him off.

"Wait judge! I thought you were going to see Aunt Karen's lawyer!" I said, shocked at the new news.

"We did. Uncle Joe's parents flew in when they found out their daughter in law died. The will states that I get Cali, but they think it is wrong." He said, his voice failing to hide his nerves.

"What! Do they want to raise her or something?" I asked, completly outraged.

"They want her to go back with her dad's brother. Her Uncle Mike." He admitted.

"What! I met that guy. Her has two psychotic sons and an alchoholic wife." I said, my outrage growing. "And he lives on the other side of the country!" My voice not failing to show how angry I was getting. I just couldn't lose my cousin.

"Ginny! Would you stop for a moment!" My father said, his voice rising.

"Sorry. Go ahead." I said meekly.

"The judge wants to go by what is stated in the will, which is us recieving custody over Cali. He is currently discussing it with Karen's lawyer and her father-in-law's lawyer." He said, forcing me to understand that it wasn't over.

"So we will get Cali?" I said, suddenly feeling better.

"Its not certain, but I would say the chance is very good. I have to go now and call Ron. You two need to be heading home now. We will be home as soon as possible." He said to me and I gave a thumbs up to Anna.

"Okay. Will do." I said, suddenly feeling better.

"The rest of your brothers should be there when you guys get home. But I have to go." He said and I muttered a quick good bye before hanging up. I placed my phone down next to me. I was damn near certain we were going to get Cali now, especially if the judge was on our side.

"So?" Anna asked, very curious still, even after my thumbs up.

"Were ninety percent sure were going to get Cali." I said happily and Anna clapped joyfully. "I also need Draco to drive me back home now." I said and Draco groaned, before getting up to get dressed. The two of us laughed at him as he dragged himself back to his room. Anna got up and shut the door so I could quickly change as well.

"You know what." She said to me as I finished changing and put my phone in my purse.

"What?" I asked, pulling my purse on my shoulder and looking at her.

"My brother really likes you. Like a lot." She said to me. I did the best I could not to roll my eyes.

"Really." I said, pretending I had no idea what was going on.

"Gin, you need to quit playing dumb. I give you my blessings. Whenever my brother decides he has the balls to ask you out, you can go out with him." She said smirking at me before opening her door and throwing her bag on her bed. I visibly rolled my eyes and hugged her good bye. As I was about to close her bedroom door, I peeked my head back into her room and she looked up at me.

"And say by some chance an ex of mine asks you out, you have my blessing to date him." I said, shutting the door before she could respond. I walked down to the foyer, to see Draco waiting for me. He opened the front door and I walked out with him right behind me.

The ride back to my house was not much different then the ride earlier. Except that we were heading the other way and Draco held my hand for the whole ride. When we first got away from the house, he lit a cigarette and handed it to me, saving me the trouble. I smiled at him before thanking him. He lit his own and then reached for my left hand and took it in his hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and immediatly thanked god I smoked with my right hand. When we finally pulled in the driveway, our hands were still together. He put the car in park and I looked at him, suddenly nervous.


	12. Helping

**Chapter 12**

He took his free hand and reached over to my cheek, running his thumb lightly over it. He leaned in and lightly placed his lips on mine, making me melt immediatly. When he finally pulled away, I knew he had to be about to ask me out. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a car door shut. We quickly released hands realizing it was Ron getting out of Harry's car. I forced a smiled, before getting out the car, seeing as my brother was waiting for me. He nodded to me as I got out and I shut the door. I watched him back away before following Ron up to the house. We walked into the house and Ron shut the door a little roughly behind him.

"Whats going on with you and Malfoy?" He asked in a deathly whisper. I was about to answer when Fred and George came waltzing over to us. I smiled and hugged them, thankful that they saved me from Ron. We walked in the kitchen were Bill and Charlie were, in the middle of deep conversation. They, however, stopped as soon as the four of us walked into the room. I sat down next to Bill, not very happy with the sudden end of conversation.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked, as always curiosity getting the better of me. Fred, George and Ron all looked at the two of them, waiting for an answer as well, leaving them with no choice. Charlie sighed.

"I plan to move back her with Daphne. Even if I only live two states away, its still to hard." Charlie said and Ron's jaw dropt.

"But you love it out there!" I said, shocked that he would suddenly decided to move back here.

"I love my family more." He said firmly, ending his portion of the conversation.

"And I plan to move back in here. I need to move on and I won't do it with my apartment." He said. Fred and George nodded understandingly.

"What about dad?" Ron asked, wondering what he thought of it.

"I talked to him. He thinks it will be good since he is always at work and there will be you two plus Cali here now." He said and I nodded, realising how much your life can change in one day.

The week flew by in no time. The funeral was terrible to endure, especially for Cali. Speaking of which, the judge had given my dad full custody of Cali. After ther funeral, which was friday, we spent the weekend moving Cali and Bill into the house. Cali took Bill and Charlie's old room, which was across the hall from mine and Ron's. Bill moved into the Fred and George's old basement bedroom, right next to the computer room. Percy had shown up for the funeral, but left immediatly afterward, saying he had important business to attend to.

By sunday night, the house was calm again. Ron had locked himself in his room earlier in the day to work on his absent work that he put off all week. Cali and I had worked on it during the week, so we were done and able to enjoy our last day off. Well, I was able to. Cali still had to unpack a lot of things. My dad had fallen asleep early, so I made sure to be quiet as I left my room and walked downstairs, through the kitchen, then down into the basement. The office light was on, so I assumed Bill must have finished unpacking. I walked in to see him setting up his computer desk, his lap top and cords next to him on the ground. He nodded at me as I walked in, before returning to his work. I made my way over to my computer and sat down, moving the mouse to wake it up. I signed onto my messaging service and waited for my friend list to load, rather upset to find that no one was on. Well, no one really.

_Andrew: Hey, how are you guys doing?_

_Ginny: Had better days, had worse days._

_Ginny: How has school been without me?_

_Andrew: Absoulutely boring._

_Ginny: Well that makes me feel better._

_Andrew: I figured it would._

_Ginny: So who is the next challenge?_

_Andrew: What are you talking about?_

_Ginny: New girl? There has to be __someone_

_Andrew: Maybe. Maybe not._

_Andrew: Why would I tell you?_

_Ginny: Because I am your very best friend!_

_Andrew: Besides that._

_Andrew: How about you? Who is the new boy toy?_

_Ginny: I have no idea what you talking about._

_Andrew: Come on! I am your __very__ best friend._

_Ginny: Haha funny._

_---Silence---_

_Ginny: So do you like Anna?_

_Andrew: ..._

_Andrew: Do you like Draco?_

_Ginny: ..._

_Ginny: I can see we are going to get no where here._

_Andrew: I don't do these types of conversations online._

_Ginny: Understandable._

After that the conversation died away. People came and went, leaving very little to chatting. Although, there was a select few conversations. Oddly enough, all on generally the same topic. How suprising.

_Wayne: I think I may ask Robyn out._

_Ginny: Careful. She may like you. But unlike me, she worries about her reputation._

_Wayne: Well you don't like me, so I decided to move on to the next cheerleading captian._

_Ginny: Well I support you and wish you luck!_

_Wayne: Yeah, yeah._

_Mark: I hate you._

_Ginny: What did I do now?_

_Mark: You came and hung out with us._

_Ginny: But I thought we got along._

_Mark: Oh we do._

_Ginny: Well then whats the problem?_

_Mark: Stephani._

_Ginny: What about her?_

_Mark: I think she likes me._

_Ginny: And you don't like her?_

_Mark: Not sure. But I just wanted you to know I blame you._

_Ginny: Good to know._

_Harry: I need someone to talk to._

_Ginny: Um, okay? Do you mean me, or am I supposed to find someone?_

_Harry: I need an ex-girlfriend._

_Ginny: So I am guessing thats me._

_Harry: Is that okay?_

_Ginny: Yeah._

_Harry: Okay I will be over in ten minutes. Be outside._

Right after that he signed off. I was a bit taken a back by the last message. I didn't think he wanted to talk in person. I sighed and proceeded to sign off. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my purse. I then reached under my pillow and took out the new pack that I sweet talked Bill into buying for me. When he finally caved and went to buy it for he gave me a look and said 'You know I really don't like my sister smoking.' When he had said that to me I laughed and replied with 'I really don't like two of my brothers smoking either.' He dropt the conversation after that and left. I put the pack in my purse and walked out into the hall. I poked my head into Ron's room.

"I'm going to sleep." I said to him. He made a reply, not bothering to turn around.

"And your telling me why?" He asked, confused.

"Just letting you know. You should too. We have to deal with school tomorrow." I said before walking back into my room. I shut my door and walked over to my closet. I stripped off my pajama bottoms and tank top. I then grabbed a pair of green cargo pants and a black, three qauter sleeve shirt. I grabbed my purse and phone and proceeded to shut my bedroom light off. I walked over to my window and quietly opened it just as Harry pulled in front of the house. He shut the car and the headlights off as I climbed down the side of the house. We met on the sidewalk that split the driveway in half.

"I figured we would go to the park and talk." He said and I nodded, letting him lead the way. We walked in silence to the park down the street. Once we got there, we each sat down on a swing and he pulled out his cigarettes, same kind as Ron. Well obviously, since they started together. I decided to lighten the mood a bit, seeing as he didn't seem to happy currently.

"Harry you know I hate-" I began and he held his hand up.

"Don't even try it. Ron told me you started." He said with a slight smile. I crossed my arms and pouted my lips.

"He takes away all the fun." I said as Harry lit one for both me and him. He handed it to me and we slowly swayed on the swings in silence for a couple minutes. I decided I would wait for him to talk. Finally he did.

"Was I that bad to date?" He asked and I nearly fell out of my swing.

"Huh?" I asked slightly confused.

"Was I really that bad to date?" He asked, repeating himself.

"Goodness, no Harry. We broke up on mutual terms, deciding we were better friends. What would make you think you were, er, a terrible boyfriend?" I asked, still pretty shocked by the conversation.

"I am pretty sure Mandy is cheating on me." He said and I grabbed the chain to keep from falling off.

"Wha- I mean. Wow, um. What makes you say that?" I managed to ask in the end.

"Everytime I plan a date, she is busy. She is often seen talking to some guy. _A lot_. Smiling, flirting. The whole nine yards. I have seen his car in front of her house a few times too. Two times when I left her house, I seen his car drive past me as I drove home." He said, listing of things to me and I nodded along, seeing where he got that idea.

"Well, then maybe you should break up with before things get worse." I said, giving him the only advice I could think of.

"I was wondering if I should find someone else through. Like I can play that game to." He said and I fell off the swing this time. He stood, shocked by my falling. I looked up him from the ground. I stood up when he offered his hand and looked directly at him.

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. You are better than that." He nodded and we grew quiet again. It lasted about five minutes until he decided to break it.

"So..." He said, trying to start some conversation and I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

"Is what happen bewteen Draco, Ron and Megan true?" I asked quickly and he looked at me shocked. He remained still for a moment before half nodded, half shaking his head. I tiltled my head to the side, confused.

"I don't know the whole story, but Draco and Megan were dating. Ron and Draco fought. Next thing I knew Ron and Megan were dating. I just so happened to be absent that day." He said and I immediatly believed him, seeing as it fit with Draco's story. "Why are you and Draco a thing now?" He asked and I mimicked his half nod half shake. He laughed and we began to make our way back home.


	13. Fight

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for an update. I have been so busy, I never had a chance to write. This chapter would have been longer, but I have to do something right now and I wanted to get this posted. So here is chapter 13. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter 13

Cali and I walked though the hallways in school two weeks after my conversation with Harry. Draco and I began to date the next day and by the end of that week it was all around the school. Harry broke up with Mandy the day after our talk and she was offically dating Seamus. Arianna found it bit awkward when Draco and I began to date, but she was overjoyed as well. But as Cali and I walked down the hallways, we recieved dirty looks from Draco's old crowd. Actually I recieved dirty looks, especially from Pansy Parkinson. She has been head over heels in love with Draco since 6th grade. The rest of the crowd that usually gave me ditry looks was Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Actually, the only ones that actually like me are Blaise and Daphne, besides Andrew, Mark and Wayne.

The only thing that made me worried was that they were a shifty bunch. They came to school early everyday, but it was for detention and they were usually in suspension. Nott was the one that worried me the most. Freshman year he was expelled for a year for making a bomb threat. He came back what should have been his junior year as a sophmore. Besides the dirty looks in the hallway, the only time they really worried was during first period history. Pansy was in that class with us and Binns wasn't the most observent. Pansy could probably slit our throats in class and Binns wouldn't catch on.

"Aw, its the littlest Weasley's. You know Cali, if you changed your last name, you might actually be cool. You don't have the red hair or freckles." Nott said walking up to my locker. Cali just glared at him, as if she were challenging him.

"Why don't you go find your whores and leave us alone." She said. I shut my locker, doing my best to ignore him. Pansy walked up behind him. I shuttered. She was doing her best to make my life hell.

"Well they both could of had potential. But now when I look at them I gag." She said a pitiful smirk on her face. Then without warning, they left. It shocked me a little, seeing as I was ready to jump her. Weasley's are known for their short temper. Then all of a sudden, Draco walked up behind us.

"They still giving you two a hard time?" He asked and we nodded. He led us to our first class, I gave him a small peck and we walked in.

"I think he may be the over protective boyfriend." Cali said as we took our seats. I laughed.

"Yeah, well thankfully it doesn't bother me. It also seems like he is over protective of you, too." I replied and she cocked an eyebrow, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, taking out her history binder.

"Well he probably thinks of you as a sister and he is over protective of Anna, so it wouldn't suprise me." I responded with and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If he can keep me from getting into fights this year, then he can protect me all he wants." She said and we both began to giggle as the bell rang. Another boring day at school.

* * *

I was thankful when my first three periods finally ended and that it was finally time for lunch. Arianna, Cali and I walked with out trays to the other side of the cafeteria were Missy was sitting, waiting for us. We sat down by her, eating our lunch in mostly silence. Pansy, Millicent and Vincent were a couple tables away from us, all huddled close and whispering. Missy looked at them and then to me.

"What do you think their whispering about?" She asked, looking at me. I shrugged lightly.

"Probably the next way to make my junior year hell." I said taking a small bite out of my sandwich.

"Have they really been that hard on you since you and Draco started dating?" Arianna asked, from my left side. Both Cali and I nodded.

"Oh they bring me into it every morning." She said rolling her eyes. Arianna stood and we both looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at the clock. We still had ten minutes until study.

"I am going to talk to them." She said and before I could stop her she began walking to their table. Cali, Missy and I watched her go, watching her carefully. It was going so slow, it was pretty much nail biting. Once she got over there, the three looked up to her. Her hands were moving to show she was talking, since we could only see her back. The other three started to laugh after a while. Arianna through her hands down and they stopped laughing which told me she must have said something else. She turned around and started to head back towards us, shrugging her shoulders. No victory. Barley five seconds later, by the time she was a table away from them, Pansy jumped up and tackled her to the ground. I jumped up and on the table. I jumped to the other side and over to where they were.

People were yelling and I heard Cali's chair screech as I landed on the ground. We both ran over there and I assume Missy was right behind us. Pansy had tackled Arianna to the ground, and at the current moment Anna was trying to get her off. Pansy pulled her arm back, preparing to punch her sqaure in the face. I didn't stop running, I just ran right into her, knocking her over. We landed on the ground and I punched the best I could, which I must admit is pretty could seeing as I have six older brothers. I heard Arianna yell, just as Pansy flipped us over. I saw Millicent charge Anna out of the corner or my eye and I could hear Cali yelling at Vincent. I really shouldn't have been paying attention to them though, especially because that gave Pansy the chance to punch me right in the jaw.

The fight seemed to go so slow. Every hit didn't seem to hurt as much and it was all nonstop. Hit after hit, blow after blow. Although it wasn't that long until teachers had come and began pulling as apart. I notice Hooch pick Pansy off of me and I stood up. She easily got out of the short gym teachers grip and charged at me. We got back into a fight, this time standing. She went to punch me and I kicked her just as she hit me. She grabbed my hair and I grabbed hers. We were about to fall back to the ground, when teachers grabbed both of us. Hagrid had Pansy and Snape seemed to have me. We glared at each other as other teachers walked over to us with the other four. Arianna was under the grip of Dumbledore and Cali was stablized by our old biology teacher. Millicent was being led over by Viktor and Vincent was held by the principal. As the teachers shouted at the other students to return to class, Pansy and I never took our glare off one another.

* * *

I sat in a section of the nurse's office with Arianna and Cali. The other three were on the other side of the office. They seperated us to avoid any more conflict. Nurse Pomfrey was currently working on the other three, which I didn't really mind, it justs means they will be reprimended by the principal first. I walked up to the mirror to the see the damage down to myself and I was pretty shocked. My left cheek was bruise and my lip was bleeding pretty bad. I could feel pain in my stomache and I knew it had to be bruising. My neck was sore and my hair was a disaster. Not to mention my right sleeve was pretty much ripped off, my jeans had a hole in the right knee and blood was dotted on them.

I looked back over to the other two. Cali was probably the worst, but that didn't suprise me, seeing as she took on a guy. Her nose was bleeding and her left eye was already completly black. Her cheek was red and her hair was as bad as mine. She was laying down on the bed, holding her head, so I assumed it hurt and her shirt was ripped right in the middle. I know exactly when that happened too. It was after Anna was knocked over by Millicent when she was trying to get Pansy off of me. Cali had rushed over to take Anna's place at helping me, but before she could get close to me, Vincent grabbed her by the shirt, ripping it.

I looked over to Anna, who had a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at how pleased she was with herself. Her right eye was slightly purple and her nose was bleeding. I think her mouth might have been too, but it was hard to tell. She had a small purple bump on her forehead, which I assumed was from hitting the floor.

* * *

After the nurse did the best she could to clean us up, we were sent over to the principal's office. I was wrong. They were calling us in alphabetically. Vincent was currently in their, so I assume Millecent was already called. Barley two minutes later, her mom walked in and they left. I looked out the window into the waiting room, where the parents waited. I noticed Anna's mom and Bill. There was a couple other people, so I just assumed they were their parents.

Anna was called in next, followed by Pansy. After that it was just Cali and I waiting to be called. Bill was the only one waiting out there now. Cali and I gave each other looks, both knowing we were lucky it was Bill and not my father. After about five minutes we were called in, but together. He probably wanted to get it over with seeing as it was now almost the end of fifth period. We walked into his office and sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"Ginny and Cali Weasley. I never thought I would need to reprimend you two. Sure I saw Fred and George everyday, but I never thought I would see you two." He said and we both looked down. I don't know about Cali, but I actually found this funny. Now I know why Fred and George got in trouble all the time. "I know how the school works. I know how the clicks work. That does not give you permission to fight. You two, like the rest of them, are suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow. I am going easy on you guys, so I better not have to do this again." With that, he dismissed us. We both held back laughs as we walked out to the waiting room. Bill was standing there, but we could not tell whether he was angry or mad. It was going to be a long two days.


	14. Effects from the fight

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is mostly filler. The next chapter is a big chapter, but this chapter has important moments in it as well. So read it and enjoy it and eagerly await the next chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter 14

"I honestly don't know what you two were thinking." Bill said as he drove us home. It was the first thing spoken since we had left the office. I ran my tounge over my lips and I could feel the cut there.

"We are sorry." Cali said and I nodded. Bill looked at us, not really sure if he should believe us.

"Are you going to tell dad?" I asked, looking seriously at him. He definatly wouldn't be happy that his little princess and his youngest neice were in a fight at school. Let alone with older kids and that kind of crowd.

"I wouldn't, but how would you explain the cuts and bruises?" He asked and I thought about it. It was true. I then sighed and looked out the window.

"We can cover them with makeup." Cali said from the backseat.

"If you two can cover that all up, then I won't tell him." Bill said. Cali and I thanked him about a million times on the rest of the ride home.

* * *

We walked into the house and rushed right upstairs. I turned around to see Bill rolling his eyes at us and I gave him a big smile. He walked into up the stairs behind me and I finished heading up to my room. Cali was down the hall from me, in Charlie's old room. Bill had, of course, returned to his own room, which was on the other side of Charlie's. I changed in to a pair of shorts and a tank top, before walking to my mirror. I began to apply the loads of make up it would take to hide the scars. I laughed to myself as I did so. Once I had finished, I looked almost as good as new. I walked into the hallway just as Cali did the same. We smiled at each other and walked down stairs and into the basement.

Cali's computer was finally hooked up, as well as Bill's, so they no longer need to use mine and Ron's. I turned my computer on, to see the background was now Draco and me. I had changed it a couple days ago. As I logged onto my messaging service, I always made sure to not look at Cali. The background on her computer was her with her mom. She would usually get lost in the picture for a few minutes before she would go about her business. I had gone through that once, so I knew not to bother her. Once my friend list loaded, I saw that the only one on was Arianna, which didn't suprise me, seeing as everyone else should be in last period. That meant that Draco, for sure, had realised that I was no longer in school today.

_

* * *

Arianna: So did you get in trouble? Is Bill telling your dad?_

_Ginny: Nope. How about you?_

_Arianna: Oh mom is telling dad, but I'm not in trouble._

_Ginny: So how do you think Draco will react, since his little sister and girlfriend were in a fight._

_Arianna: Yeah, let alone with his old friends._

_Ginny: Oh yeah. That too.

* * *

_

Our conversation countinued for another hour, as people slowly began to sign online. Which meant that Draco should be home soon. As well as Ron. Cali looked over to me and I looked back. Ron was the overprotective brother that would kill anyone who touched you and would yell at you for getting in trouble. Oh yeah, and Cali was like a sister to him, rather then a cousin. Just then the front door opened and we knew it had to be Ron. It would be a while until he came downstairs though.

_

* * *

Andrew: You got into a fight. That is awesome!_

_Ginny: Haha, but it was your old friends that I got in a fight with._

_Andrew: That just makes all the more awesome!_

_Andrew: We need to have a party for you, Cali and Anna._

_Ginny: A victory party?_

_Andrew: Of course._

_Ginny: I don't know whether one side won or not._

_Andrew: You guys totally won!_

_Andrew: Its all over school.

* * *

_

_Mark: You totally kicked Pansy's ass!_

_Ginny: Andrew's right. It is all over school isn't it?_

_Mark: Oh yeah._

_Mark: Dude you totally fit in with us._

_Ginny: Is that what I want?_

_Mark: Of course. Were so much better then the preps you used to be like._

_Ginny: Yeah I guess thats true.

* * *

_

_Wayne: So Robyn and I are finally going on a date._

_Ginny: Congrats. When did you ask her?_

_Wayne: This morning._

_Wayne: By the way, congrats on winning the fight._

_Ginny: Haha Thanks.

* * *

_

I laughed at the thought of winning the fight. I looked over to Cali and she had the same smirk I had. Althought she was probably off the sqaud now, I don't think she really cared. Suddenly the basement door opened and in walked Ron, along with Hermione and Harry. Cali and I both wiped the smirks off our faces and stood up.

"Fighting?" Ron asked and Harry was giving us a thumbs up behind his back.

"Oh come on, you don't even like the people we fought." Cali said, holding back a giggle as she watched Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ron. Its no big deal." Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked at her and she glared back at him, daring him to say something. He shut his mouth after that. Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded at me. Ron was silent for a couple seconds, which believe me, is a record. Of course all good things must come to an end.

"So what was the fight about?" He asked and all four of our faces dropt. Harry and Hermione knew I was dating Draco, but Ron had no idea, which is how we wanted it. Harry and Hermione had both been supportative, but Ron would blow up about it.

"Well, um, you see." I began, not really ready to tell him. Cali moved a bit, which seemed like she was ready to move in front of me in case he dove at me. Hermione nodded at me once again and turned Ron to look at her.

"Ginny is dating Draco." She said, giving him that same look. I wasn't sure if she was selling me out or handling the situation for me. Ron stared at her for a second, before he finally turned back to me, his face already going red.

"Malfoy. Draco as in Draco Malfoy! Gin how could you. Thats total betrayl!" He began, not yelling too loud just yet. Thankfully Hermione remained in control, so I was able to stay out of this fight.

"She is her own person and she can do what she wants and date who she wants." Hermione said in a deathly tone. However, Ron didn't care this time.

"I don't care." See I told you. "She is my little sister and she should not be dating Malfoy. It's bad enough they hang out with his sister." He yelled.

"Hey!" Both Cali and I yelled in unison. It went unnoticed.

"She may be your little sister, but she isn't a baby anymore." Hermione said back to him, not raising her voice.

"What are you doing sticking up for her. You are my girlfriend and therefore on my side." He said, confused on where she stood.

"No. She is my friend, not just your little sister." She walked over to us and I saw what was coming from a mile away. Hermione wasn't one to be bossed around. "And you are my ex-boyfriend and I am taking my friend's side." She said, her voice finally rising a little. Although I had seen it coming, I was still suprised when it happened.

* * *

After the fight had ended and Ron tried talking to Hermione, I decided I should probably leave and go see Draco since I hadn't heard from him. Hermione had told me she planned on breaking up with him for a while, but this fight made it easier. I got in my car and drove over to the Malfoy house. I parked on the street by the mail box and shut off my car before getting out. I shut my door and began to make my way to the driveway. I stopped when I saw a shadow I recognized as Draco walking towards me.

"Get back in the car." He said. At first I thought he was telling me to leave, but then I noticed that he was was walking over to my passenger side. I remained silent and got in the car. He sat down in the passenger seat and told me to drive.

"Where?" I asked putting my seat belt on and starting the car.

"Just go." He said quietly. I drove off, wondering if he was mad at me or if something else was going on. I drove out of the subdivision and after about fifteen minutes we ended up by the park Harry and I talked at the other night. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in a random spot. I shut off the car, but remained silent. When nothing was said for about ten minutes I decided that I should say something.

"Draco, whats going on?" I asked looking at his outline in the dark. I reached over to rub his shoulder, but he pulled away, making a hissing sound.

"Don't." He said and I immediatly pulled my hand back. I then ended up putting two and two together.

"Draco. Your dad really does favor Arianna, doesn't he?" I asked, still looking at him. He chuckled lightly.

"Are you kidding me. He favors you just about as much as he favors her." He said, rolling his shoulder around in place. It actually looked like he was popping it back into place. I swallowed before continuing.

"What did he do?" I asked and he looked at me sharply.

"Nothing." He said and the conversation died off. I was going to ignore the whole senario, but when I went to lap my head on Draco's stomache and it was followed by another hiss, I knew it was more then he was letting on.


	15. Welcome back to school

**A/n: Sorry it took so long for the update. I have no internet connection at my house, so I had to bring my laptop to campus with me so I could update. ENJOY and REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 15- Welcome back to school

Monday came to quickly for my liking. Cali, Arianna and I had a three and a half day weekend, but it felt shorter then a regular weekend. My dad had no idea about the fight, especially because he leaves before we wake and comes home late at night. About fifteen minutes before I had to wake up, Cali came bursting into my room. I jumped up in shock and looked around.

"Harry and I are going on a date!" She said excitedly. I blinked at her a couple times, trying to process what she was telling me. After about a minute I finally nodded and streched.

"I'll be happy for you after my shower." I said getting out of bed. Cali rolled her eyes and left the room. I then heard her burst into Ron's room. I figured that it probably wasn't smart to do that, since it was his best friend and cousin. Besides he was still sore about the break up and finding out about me and Draco being a couple. He didn't talk to me all weekend and he moped around the house as well. I rolled my eyes when I heard Ron yell what and started my shower.

* * *

Once I was out of the shower, I walked back to my room and looked through my uniforms, deciding what to wear. In the end, I decided to wear my white three quarter sleeve shirt and the black pants. I then walked over to my mirror and began to get ready. I applied light make up and put my hair in a ponytail. By the time I was finished, Cali walked into my room. She was ready as well, dressed in the black tank and white pants. She curled her hair and wore light make like mine. We walked into the hallway, just as Ron walked out of his room.

"Let's go, were running behind." He said ushering us down the stairs. "Then again, when aren't we." He said once they reached the kitchen. He grabbed his car keys and rushed us out of the house.

* * *

Once we reached school, Cali and I immediatly left the car and walked into the school. We walked to our lockers and began to grab our first couple classes books. Draco and Arianna walked up behind us. They greeted us and notified the two of us that Pansy and all the others were not in school, or at least right now. Cali and I looked at one another a bit confused.

"Yeah I had the same reaction." Arianna said just as the bell rang. I kissed Draco goodbye, seeing as he had a different direction to go then the three of us.

"I wonder why they aren't here?" Cali asked me after we dropt Arianna off at math. I shrugged my shoulder as we walked past Blaise. He grabbed me by the arm and I grabbed Cali by the arm.

"Guys be careful. I don't know when Pansy is coming back to school, but she is in a vile mood. So are the others." He said to us and we looked at him confused. "Daphne and I were hanging out with them on saturday. They were talking crazy like, so we left. So be careful." He finished before heading off to class. Cali and I gave each other a look, before continuing on our way to History.

History went by fast today, which was odd, seeing as its the worst class. In fact gym, chemistry and lunch went by fast as well. After lunch I said goodbye to Arianna, Cali and Missy before heading off to math. I began to walk to class, where I ran into Blaise once again. He pulled me aside once again and waited for the crowd of students to pass.

"I'm going home. My stomache is in knots." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked and he looked around once more.

"I saw Pansy and Theodore during study. They came to school and I'm sure the others are here as well. I dodged them and went to the nurse's office instead. Any sign of trouble, leave straight away." He said before walking off once again. I watched him walk away, before half running to math. The bell rang as I walked in the door. Mr. Viktor was busy talking to a student, so I sat down by Mark and Wayne.

"Where's Nott?" I asked the same time Wayne spoke.

"Where's Blaise?" He asked and I turned my attention to him.

"He just went home. He said his stomache was in knots and that he saw Nott and Parkinson. They came to school halfway through the day." I said to them in a low voice. Mark looked around the room and then back at us.

"Well Nott isn't in class." He said and I gave him an 'Are you serious' look.

"I could have told you that one. What do you suppose is going on? Do you think it has anything to do with Anna, me or Cali?" I asked, my stomache now in knots. I cursed Blaise for making me so nervous.

"I don't know. I doubt its anything, so you guys don't need to worry." Wayne said, before Mark could say anything. When Mark didn't contradict what Wayne said or make a joke I knew something had to be going on. I'm sure they didn't know anything, but I was worried about Arianna and Cali. So what else could I do, but text them. Thankfully they were both in English together, so I only had to send one text. Not to mention, they had english with Pansy, so that would make things easier.

_

* * *

Is Pansy in class? Blaise said they were here, but Nott isn't in class._

* * *

I sent the text and waited patiently for Cali to text back. Mr. Viktor had started teaching, but I ignored him from my seat between Mark and Wayne in the back of the room. After about two minutes, Cali finally texted me back._

* * *

No. Should we be worried?_

* * *

I debated what I should say back to them. I didn't want to bring any worry, but I also wanted them to be prepared for anything. Like Pansy and Nott, or Crabbe, Goyle and Bullstrode to jump them when they got out of class. I had Mark and Wayne with me, so I wasn't worried. Besides, I knew they were worried, so with any luck they would probably walk me to my next class. Before I could text back, Wayne leaned towards me.

"What's going on?" He whispered. I looked at Mr. Viktor, before speaking.

"Pansy isn't in class." I said and Mark leaned over next.

"Why would they come to study hall and then leave?" He asked and both Wayne and I shrugged our shoulders. They leaned back into the seats once Viktor's eyes landed on us. They remained on us for a few seconds before he continued teaching. I grabbed my cell phone and decided to tell them to look out just in case. I hit send and Viktor walked over to the three of us.

"My my. First I hear you three talking and now I find you with a phone." He said and the whole classes eyes landed on us. I swallowed, no excuse coming my head. He stuck out his hand, expecting me to put my phone in his hand. I sighed, but before I even had a chance to move the was a distant bang followed by distant screams. The class turned the attention to the door. Viktor dropt his hand and walked to the door. He opened it and looked into the hall with the rest of the teachers. Mark and Wayne looked at me and just stared at the door, where Viktor stood. The distant screams continued, but none of us moved. My phone began to vibrate and I immediatly opened it.

_

* * *

Get out NOW!_

* * *

It read and it was an urgent message. I tossed my phone at Wayne and stood up. I walked over to the door and looked in the hallway with Viktor. He turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing out of your seat? It was just in the chemistry lab." He said but before I could speak there was another bang, followed by one right after it. "Everyone remain calm." He said, but the class ignored him. They all began to stand. I walked back over to the window where Wayne and Mark were. Kids were running out in the parking lot, getting in their cars and leaving the school. There was another bang and it seemed to be getting closer. It was followed by two more and thats what did it. The class began running towards the door, pushing Viktor out of the way. I looked at Mark and Wayne as we stood still. I looked out the window once more, just as an alarm began going off. We then began to run, Mark and Wayne on either side of me. The stairways were crowded and kids were running all around as bangs continued in the background.

"What do we do?" I asked. Neither spoke though. Wayne grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a stairwell. People were pushing and shoving. By the time we got down a couple steps, they all stopped. Then came a bang from the bottom of the stairwell. One of the kids close to Mark fell over and kids began screaming. Mark grabbed me and began dragging me back up the stairs. Wayne followed us. I grabbed his hand in hopes to not lose him. Kids on the stairwell began running down, and some ran back up like we were doing. Once we got back up the stairs we literally ran right into Cali and Arianna.

"There blocking the stairwells!" Arianna said, looking around in a panic. Cali had tearstained cheeks and Mark wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"What happened?" Wayne asked. Cali was completely shooken up, so we all figured it was something awful.

"We were on the stairwell, trying to get downstairs. We saw Bullstrode standing on the bottom holding a gun at us. She pointed it towards us and just as she pulled the trigger and some guy pushed her down on accident, because someone behind him pushed him. He got hit with a bullet directly in the chest and fell to the floor." She said, as we began walking away from the stairwells.

"We need to get outside." Mark said, but before any of us could react, kids began to run towards us, and gun shots echoed in the hallway. At least one of them was upstairs. Cali grabbed my hand, but before we could reach anyone else, we were pushed around.

"Just run." Mark yelled from the otherside of Cali, which is what we did. Within moment, I lost sight of Arianna and Wayne. After a few more moments, Cali and I lost Mark as well.

"What do we do?" I asked looking around. The hallways were slowly emptying.

"They could be anywhere. Around any corner." She said. I bit my lip, before grabbing her hand once more. We ran into the nearest bathroom. We both ran into a stall and climbed onto the toliet seat.

"What are we doing?" She asked and I put a finger over my mouth.

"Were hiding until its quiet enough for us to hear them." I whispered back. We sat there for ten minutes before the kids screams and footsteps disappeared. We waited a couple more minutes before be stepped down. I began to remove my heels and discarded them on the floor. Cali caught on and did the same. Not only did it help out running, but our bare feet made less noise. We quietly opened the stall and walked out into the hallway. We looked up and down the hall. There was a body laying on the floor, hair sprawled out around her head and a puddle of blood. We covered our mouths and decided it was best to go the other way.

* * *

We walked down the hall silently. We managed to make it to a stairwell and walked down it. We peeked our heads out of the stairway and looked back and forth before exiting. We were by the art department and we seemed to be the only ones there. We walked out of the stairwell and began walking past the glass cases that held the paintings and sculptures. We walked slowly, only because we wanted to be quiet. Everytime we heard a shot we would duck down, just in case it was aimed at us. Even the ones the that sounded real distant we still ducked for. Another gun shot went off as we were passing the last glass case and we ducked down. It was definatly closer, especially because bullet just missed us and hit the case, shattering it. Glass fell on us cutting us, but that wasn't a concern.

"Run!" I yelled. We both pushed ourselves up and began to ran, but I was knocked into one of the other glass cases. Once I landed on the floor, Pansy jumped on top of me.

"Nott go get the other Weasley." Pansy shouted from on top of me. I felt my breath getting short with nervousness. She put the gun to the back of my head and I didn't even have enough energy to cry. I was sweaty from running and from nerves and I was bloody from the cuts I got from the shattered glass. I could feel bad cuts on my stomache and my ribs ached.

"Where's the precious boyfriend to protect you now." She said, laughing like a mad person. As she laughed she shook my body, send shocked of pain through my body. I felt as if my ribs were falling apart as she pushed down on me. "Answer me!" She yelled, hitting me hard in the shoulder with the gun. I yelled in pain, shutting my eyes tightly. She then took the same arm and yanked me up. "Don't move." She yelled and I did as she said. What was I supposed to do, she had a gun pointed at me.

_Run, Ginny. Run._ My mind yelled at me. I wanted to do as it said, but I couldn't move. I was lucky I was able to stand straight from the pain shooting through my chest and stomache, as well as my shoulder.

"Any last words?" She said, but even if I wanted to speak, she didn't give me a chance. "No. Too bad the boyfriend isn't here to see this." She said and I heard her cock the gun. I held my breath and waited for the shot. I heard a shot and I jerked, but it never hit me. I turned around to see Harry on the ground with Pansy, fighting for the gun.

"Run Ginny!" He yelled at me, but I didn't move. I was in complete shock as I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Nott ran up to Harry and Pansy, pulling Harry off of Pansy. Harry threw Nott off of him and Pansy pointed the gun back at me. Nott punched Harry and Pansy yelled at him.

"Just shoot him." She yelled. Nott pulled out his gun, but Harry ran up to him, knocking him into a glass case. It shattered once Nott hit it. Pansy turned back to me and cocked her gun once again. She pulled the trigger as fast as she could. I took a deep breath as everything went in slow motion. Yet, once the bullet got closer to me, I got knocked to the ground and the bullet hit the person who knocked me over. I heard another gun shot and I saw Pansy drop to the floor, holding her leg. I looked over to the person who knocked me over and gasped at the sight of Draco holding his side. Harry pulled me up and the proceeded to pick up Draco.

"Go now, before she grabs her gun." He yelled and we began running. We got to the nearest exit and ran out. Cops and ambluances surrounded the building. Paramedics ran over to us, placing Draco on a strecher. Another one came up to me and placed me on a strecher. I looked around worried as they ran me to the ambluances. Harry ran along side them and climbed in once they put me in. He sat down and grabbed my hand and then everything went dark.


	16. the aftermath

**A/n: Okay, I didn't really get any complaints about the last chapter about events that have happened at real schools. If anyone was in a school like that or threatened like that I never meant anything bad, I just try to relate my stories to stuff that happens in real life. Anyways, I decided to update since I missed my first class. So here is chapter 16... Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Chapter 16- The aftermath

I awoke in a hospital bed, the sound of a beeping moniter next to me. The light in the room was blinding as I forced myself to remember everything that had happened. Flashbacks began to run through my head as I slowly pushed myself up. Cali was the first to notice my movement.

"Oh thank god!" She said happily. My dad stood from his seat and walked over to me.

"How you feeling, honey?" He asked, placing a hand on my head.

"I've been better. How long have I been out?" I asked, propping myself up on my pillows.

"About three days." He said and my eyes widened a bit.

"I didn't know I was that bad." I said, as Cali moved her chair closer to me.

"It was the shock that blocked out most of the pain. And its because of you I got out safe." Cali said smiling at me. I smiled back at her, holding her hand tightly. I looked into her eyes and I could see the joy through the tears and I could see that pain that she had over the past few days hiding behind the newfound joy.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around the room. My father smiled at me.

"I sent them home. I figured you would be overwhelmed enough when you woke up." He said and I raised an eyebrow, which wasn't to smart because it was painful. I assumed I was cut up pretty bad from the glass case I was knocked into.

"To overwhelmed to see my family?" I asked concerned.

"The police need to speak with you. Concerning your boyfriend." He said and my face dropt. I figured they would want to talk about the shooting, not about Draco.

"Is he okay?" I asked quickly in a worried voice.

"For the most part." My dad said, just as their was a knock on the door. A doctor walked into the room, followed by two officers. My dad nodded to them and walked out of the room, wrapping an arm around Cali's shoulder. I pushed myself up futher, finally noticing all the damage. I had a wrap around my ribs, as well as my ankle. My arm was in a sling, which I assumed was for my shoulder, and I was covered with cuts, including a few bruises and a decent bruise on my stomache.

"Afternoon Miss. Weasley." The first officer said to me. I nodded my head, waiting to find out what was going on. The second officer pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"What's going on?" I asked, growing impatient.

"We need to ask you a few questions about a Mr. Draco Malfoy." He said and I nodded slowly. "Is it true you are friends with his sister, a Miss. Arianna Malfoy?" He asked me, obviously starting with the basics.

"Yes. She is my best friend." I said hurridly, waiting for the next question.

"Is it true that you are currently dating Mr. Malfoy?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it is." I said, hoping he would hurry.

"How long have you known the Malfoy family?" He asked and I counted the years in my head.

"Since I was eight. So about eight years." I said and the officer in the background keep writting everything I said down, making me slightly nervous.

"Are you close with the family." He asked and I wanted to hit him upside the head.

"Yes. They treat me as a daughter." I said, waiting for the next question.

"Have you seen any form of mistreatment from the parents to the children?" He asked and I racked my mind trying to think of anything.

"Mr. Malfoy seems a bit distant with Draco. He is pretty close with Arianna and me." I said as it was the only thing I could think of.

"Has Mr. Malfoy ever hit you or Arianna?" The officer asked and I finally caught on.

"Never. He treated us fine." I said and the night I spent in the car with Draco popped into my head as he asked the next question.

"Have you ever seen Mr. Malfoy hit Draco?" He asked and waited for a response.

"No, but." I began, but stopped.

"Yes." The officer asked, egging me on.

"I was with Draco on night and he was in a bad mood. I tried rubbing his shoulder and his hissed in pain. Then when I laid on his stomache he hiss in pain once again. I asked him about it once I figured out what was going on and he said it was no big deal." I said, telling the officer everything I could remember.

"And what is it that you figured out?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well since Mr. Malfoy treats Draco worse then he does me or Arianna, I, well, I assumed he was abusing Draco." I said and the officer nodded.

"Miss. Weasley, Lucius Malfoy was taken to jail yesturday morning." He said and my eyes widened. "Draco was taken to the hospital after the shooting and when he was being cared for, the nurses found scars on him and many, many bruises. We questioned Arianna Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Arianna didn't know much, but Narcissa had caught on about the time you had." He said. The second officer closed his notebook and nodded to me. "Have a nice day." The first one said before they exited the room.

* * *

I returned home two days later, which was the same day the funerals for all the victims were taking place. Cali and I sat in front of the television, waiting for them to annouce the injuries and losses. Neither of us had been told anything about what to everyone else. All we knew was that Ron, Arianna and Draco were alive and breathing. Ron sat onto the couch next us and we waited silently. Ron's wrist was wrapped, but it was because he had a door slammed on it. He refused to tell us the situation, but then again I don't blame him much, it is hard to talk about. Our father would have stayed with us, but he needed to return to work. We all understood, especially because he had taken the week off because I was in the hopsital. Just before the principal came on stage, Bill sat down on the other side of me. The silence continued, but it wasn't for long because our principal was finally on.

"Monday was a tragic day for Hogwarts High. Five students had come into the school, all carrying several guns. This sadly had gone undetected. By 12 pm the first gun shot had gone off sending kids into a panic. It was several gun shots later until the alarms were finally turned on and everyone ran around in a frenzy." He began his speech with. I watched in awe as they played some footage the school cameras had caught. I placed a hand over my mouth as I watched kids fall after a gun shot. Kids ran towards the exits terrified. I even saw us. It was the moment that the five of us were seperated. I gasped as I watched Cali and I run off one direction.

"It seems so unreal." Cali said from next to me. I nodded.

"It seemed to be going so slow then." I said, commenting on how quickly we were all moving. The footage stopped moments later.

"This incident has effected many. Injury some and killing others. I have been given two lists of each student that had been injured and killed. The first list is those who had been injured in this terrible event." He said and Ron looked at me. He had gotten out of the school right after his injury. He got in his car with a couple other people and left. Later that day, our father took him to the hospital for his wrist, and said it had nothing to do with the shooting. Since I returned home from the hospital, Ron could barely look at me. Cali had said he was like that with her while I had been out. We assume it was because he felt guilty for bolting out of the school, not really thinking about where we were. Neither of us blamed him, but we could tell he blamed himself.

"I'll be on their won't I?" I asked. None of them needed to respond. We all knew it was going to happen.

"Abbot, Hannah. Becerra, Andrew. Brown, Lavender. Compten, Mark. Creey, Colin. Granger, Hermione. Malfoy, Draco. Patil, Pavarti. Potter, Harry. Potter, Melissa. Thomas, Cassie. Turpin, Lisa. Weasley, Ginevra." He read off, my name the last one. I placed my head on Cali's shoulder and she placed her head on top of my head.

"I didn't know Andrew and Hermione were injured. I didn't even know Mark got injured." Cali said as their was a moment of silence.

"I didn't know Harry got injured." Ron said, staring at the television.

"I did. He stopped Pansy from shooting me the first time. She then shot at me again as Harry was fighting Nott. Draco pushed me out of the way and was hit. Harry got Nott's gun and shot Pansy in the leg." I said quietly, the scene playing in my mind. It had been the first time I had talked about what had happened and it felt as if all the pain I had in my body came back suddenly. Like it was happening all over again.

"The following are those who have lost their lives. Bones, Susan. Brown, Stephani. Creevy, Dennis. Corner, Michael. Greengrass, Daphne. Hopkins, Wayne. Jones, Megan. Longbottom, Neville. Lovegood, Luna. Patil, Padama. We pray for the families of those who lost and we pray for those who made it out safely." He said. The was a minute of silence for respect. He then thanked the audience and walked off the stage. The crowd applauded him and the officer who questioned me walked onto the stage.

"The five students who have changed many people's lives were as follows. Bullstrode, Millicent. Crabbe, Vincent. Goyle, Gregory. Nott, Theodore. Parkinson, Pansy. The school was searched when no one else was coming out. These five were found in the courtyard, all killed by their own guns." The officer said. Bill reached for the remote and shut off the television. We remained silent, none of us daring to speak.

* * *

Bill fixed us lunch after the ceromony. Once Cali and I finished eating, we decided to go over to the Malfoy's. I grabbed my crutch and Cali grabbed my keys and our purses as we made our way out of the house. My left arm was in a sling and my right foot was bruised, so I used the crutch on my right side to help me along. I sat in the passenger seat and Cali started the car once I had my door closed. The ride was silent for the first half, before Cali finally spoke.

"Did you notice out of the twenty-three that were injured or killed, we talked to six of them on a daily basis. One of them was you and at least nine of them we were good friends with last year." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Sixteen out of twenty-three. I doubt its a coincidence." I replied with and the ride was once again silent. We arrived to the house and I opened my car door and pulled myself out. Cali did the same, leaving our purses in the car and just grabbing the keys. We walked, well Cali walked, I hobbled, up the driveway and to the front door. We only had to knock once before Arianna threw the door opened. She ushered us inside and then shut the door. She then proceeded to throw her arms around me.

"I'm so happy your okay! I didn't know what happened to you." She said and I did the best I could to ignore the pain in my shoulder. She let go and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you guys watch the ceromony?" She asked and we nodded. I placed my crutch by the stair well and began to slowly walk up them. Cali grabbed my crutch and the two followed me upstairs.

"Yeah. I didn't know it was that many people." Cali said once we reached the top of the stairs. She handed me my crutch, but I didn't want it. I wanted to walked without it. It hurt a lot, but my foot was only bruised. Once I got to Arianna's room I collapsed on the bed. The other two laughed and did the same.

"So how many days of school have I missed so far?" I asked thinking about all the days we missed school.

"Out of the four weeks of school, which would be 20 days. You have missed 9 days and two half days." Arianna said after a couple minutes. We laughed at that, seeing as I was usually in school everyday.

"So I have missed half the school year already." I said and Arianna got up and grabbed a movie. I would have loved to see Draco, but Narcissa was at the hospital with him. They were working on getting him out, but even when they finished the paper work, it was still going to be hard to get him out. The Malfoy family was a very influencal family and since Malfoy Sr. was put in jail for abusing Malfoy Jr. it was definatly all over the news. The three of us propped ourselves up on pillows and began to watch the movie. It lasted about a half hour before we all fell asleep. To think that I thought this year couldn't get anymore complicated.

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone yelled and all three of us jumped up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, before smiling. Mark, Wayne, Andrew and Draco were all sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"We finally got out of the hospital. Took us hours." Draco said, slowly pushing himself up.

"What's everyone doing here?" Arianna asked, suprised that her mom wasn't freaking.

"If your worried about mom, she already said it was fine. She is just happy the two of us are okay." Draco said and Arianna nodded. I then decided to take notice on how everyone was doing. Draco seemed okay on the outside, but I knew his side had to be in pain. Especially because he only stood for about a minute before hobbling to the bed and sitting down next to me. I kissed him lightly before continuing my inspection. The only other person really injured was Andrew. His right arm was in a sling and wrapped up. My eyes then landed on Mark and Wayne, but before I could ask anything, Cali spoke for me.

"How did you guys get out?" She asked them and they looked at each other before responding.

"Well after I lost you two I tried to find Wayne and Arianna, but no such luck. I did run into Andrew though." Mark said and Andrew rolled his eyes. "He was holding his right arm and he was gushing blood." He finished off with before Andrew cut in.

"I had been with Draco first, but when everyone started running we lost each other. I kept running the same direction as everyone else, and I ended up in a stairwell. I was down at the bottom and I'm sure you know they were blocking off the two stairwells. It was Bullstrode at mine. She shot up the stairs hitting some guy and everyone began screaming." He said, before Cali and Arianna cut him off.

"Thats the stairwell we were at." They said and I nodded, remember the horrified Cali. Andrew then continued.

"After she shot that bullet off, I began to run for it, straight past her. However, she caught on and shot at me, hitting my arm. Mark found me about five minutes after that." He said finishing the story off.

"I helped him up and we bolted for the nearest door." Mark said and I looked at him confused.

"Mark, they mentioned your name at the ceromony. You were on the injured list, but you don't seem to be so injured." I said and he nodded, smiling slightly. He pulled up his left pant leg and showed us a wrap on his leg.

"I was shot nearly moments after you two disappeared. I fell to the ground, but it was so loud that you two couldn't have noticed and by the time you would have, I was gone, looking for an exit. Which is when I found Andrew. We helped each other to the doors." He said and everyone nodded. I then looked to Wayne, waiting for his story.

"Well when we lost you three, Arianna and I bolted in what seemed to be the wrong direction because everyone was going the other way. However, we chose the right way it seemed because we didn't have a problem getting out of the school. We rushed down the stairwell, and realised they had already been here. There was a two bodies on the stairs. Dennis and Michael. We ran past three more bodies before we got out. Susan, Megan and Luna. We were where the shooting started." He finished off grimly. Arianna nodded confirming the story. Then they all looked at me. I looked around nervously, because I knew they wanted to hear my story now.

"I was in math with Wayne and Mark when the first gun shot went off. Cali and Anna texted me to tell us to get out now. After a few more gun shots the class finally began to bolt out of the room against the protests of Professor Viktor. We ran towards the stairwell, but to no avial. We were soon going back upstairs, where we ran into Cali and Anna. We remained still for a moment trying to think of what to do, when we heard another gun shot go off, which told us one of them was upstairs. The crowd began to run, as did we, but this where got seperated. Wayne and Anna were gone from sight within moments. Mark was holding one of my hands while Cali had the other. But the crowd grew rougher and Mark and I lost grip. He told us to run and we did, right into a bathroom." I said, taking the moment to take a breather and Cali took the chance to take over.

"That bathroom saved our lives. We remained in the bathroom for ten minutes, standing on a toliet until we were sure we heard nothing. We then kicked off our shoes and left the bathroom. There was a body on the floor and the two of us froze. I didn't know who it was then, but I do now. It was Daphne. Blaise's girlfriend." Cali said, staring off into space for the last few sentences.

"We got down the stairs and by the art department. A gun shot went off, shattering the glass by one of the cases. We began to run, but Pansy knocked me into one of the glass cases and onto the floor. She jumped on top of me and yelled at Nott to 'Get the other Weasley'." I said remembering everything she said as if it was playing through my head again. I could hear her shrill voice echoing through my ears, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"He did chase after me. I made it to the doors, before he finally shot at me. He missed, but barely. He shattered the window and I kept going right out of the school." Cali said and I nodded, before continuing.

"After Pansy hit my shoulder with her gun, she made me stand and put the gun towards the back of my head. When she shot though, she didn't hit me. Harry had tackled her to the floor. Thats when Nott returned and him and Harry began a fight over Nott's gun. Pansy regained balance and Harry told me to run, but I couldn't move. She cocked her gun once more and as she shot, Draco tackled me to the floor. Harry and Nott flew into a glass case at the moment, which is why he went to the hospital, and he got Nott's gun. He shot Pansy in the back of the leg. Draco was on the floor, holding his side and blood poured out. Harry helped him up and we were finally able to make it out of the school." I said, finishing up the end as quickly as I could. I really didn't want to remember any of it. After that we pretty much remained silent. It was a long painful silence, which felt awkward for me as I looked around the group. My cousin and best friend were some of the most outgoing and talkitive people I met. The guys, well since I met them, they were hardly quiet.

"Did you by some chance hear about Hermione?" Anna asked me and Cali, but we both shook our heads. We had no idea what had happened to her.

"They found he in the school after they police went into clear it out. You know, when they said people stopped running out. There was the ten killed victims, the five shooters, dead by that time, and 3 students hanging on for life. Hermione was one of them." Anna said, looking down at the floor.

"Is she okay?" I asked quietly and she shrugged.

"It was just something I over heard, but that was all I heard." She said and the silence continued once more.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed once Cali and I got home later that night. Harry was over when we got home and they had been sitting in the living room watching television. I felt no need to talk to anyone, so I just went straight to my room and shut the door behind me. However, after laying on my bed for ten minutes, I realised that I was deadly bored, so I got up and hobbled back into the hallway. I walked past Ron's room to see him staring at his movie case with all his DVD's. I stopped and walked over to his room.

"You alright?" I asked walking in the room and leaning on the wall. He turned and looked at me, his face empty.

"Just looking for a movie." He said, before pulling another one out and putting it on top of two he already picked out.

"Movie night?" I asked, looking at the three movies on his bed.

"Harry is staying over. His parents are swamped at work and apparently our town isn't the safest anymore." He said and I nodded. His parents had hard enough jobs as it was, but after the shooting it got worse. Even our dad was at work more, but that was because he was a lawyer. Harry's mom worked at the same firm as our dad and Harry's dad was a police officer, assitant to the sheriff.

"Is he staying for a while?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

"Nah, just a couple nights here and there." He said, his voice showing no emotion. He sighed, before grabbing a fourth movie and placing it on top of the rest.

"Are you really okay? You been pretty distant lately." I said, finally caving and dying to know. Ron stopped looking through his movies and looked out his window.

"I drove four people I didn't know away from danger. They thanked me and got out at a stop light, before rushing towards the area where their houses were. I left after the first shot. I didn't even think about looking for Hermione and Harry. I didn't even look for you and Cali." He said and I nodded. Cali and I assumed this was why he was distant.

"Yeah, but we all got out. We all survived." I said. I didn't want to say safely because three of the four did spend time in the hospital, which he seemed to pick up on.

"Harry was taken to the hospital. You were unconsious for three days. Hermione was in the school the entire time. She was there for two hours before she was saved and brought to an ambluance." He said and it dawned on me. Ron seemed to know what happened to Hermione.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked, hoping he would know and that he would tell me.

"She had been where the shooting began. She ran the wrong way. She ran where they were heading and away from her nearest exit. She was shot in the leg and she managed to make it to an empty hallway by crawling, obviously leaving a trail of blood. Now like you and Cali, she has a tiny figure. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She climbed into a near by locker that was open. She forced herself to stand and climbed in. She shut it and remained there for over an hour. She heard kids run by and scream. She heard gun shots and saw a couple die right in front of her. When there was nearly no one left in the school, she breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the police would be in soon. However, Crabbe found her first. He noticed a trail of blood that suddenly ended in front of a locker. He shot off the lock and Hermione began to silently cry as he opened the locker. He yanked her out by her air and threw her to the ground. He cocked his gun and began talking, getting really cocky with her. But then they both heard the cops began to enter the school. He looked up and noticed that they were heading in their direction. He quickly shot at her, in hopes to kill her, before running off to warn the others. His aim had been off and he shot her in the shoulder. The cops heard the shot and called in another ambluance." He said quietly, taking his time and taking small breaks every so often. I looked to the floor. I knew there was nothing I could have done about it, but you can't help feeling quilty.

"How did you find out about this?" I asked, finally looking at him.

"I went to see her while you were out. She never went unconsious. We talked for a while, sometimes with Harry and sometimes without. We worked out a lot of our problems and managed to work out a friendship." He paused for a moment and I could tell he had more to say. "Tell Draco I am sorry for what I've done." He said and I smiled to myself. He had taken this pretty bad, to the point that he wanted Draco to forgive him. Then again, I didn't blame him. Harry and Draco were the ones who saved me. After that, Ron grabbed the four movies and left his room. I continued to sit there for a few moments, before I finally got up and decided to join them with the movie.


	17. Suprises

**A/N: Drama contiues! Yay! I updated! Yay. ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter 17

"Wait, come again?" Cali asked, staring at her uncle, my father. The two of us sat at the kitchen table with Ron, Bill and dad. Bill and my dad stood in front of the three of us. It was sunday night and the school was supposed to reopen tomorrow.

"They are pushing the return to school until next week. They want everything to be damn near brand new." Bill said, finally taking a seat, but my father remained standing.

"So why do we need this family meeting?" Ron asked, leaning back in his seat, obviously finding this pointless.

"Bill and I will be going away for most of the week. Work has gotten rough and even with all the new lawyers, Bill included, we are still way behind. We will be going out of town to a now mandatory convention." He said and Cali and I exchanged looks.

"Your not sticking us with a sitter are you?" I asked, being the stubborn teenager who doesn't need a sitter.

"No, of course not. You guys have been able to handle yourselves alone since your mother passed. Even with these desperate times, I think you will do just fine. But it is the desperate time I am, well the town, is concerned about. Not only are lawyers behind, but so are the doctors and officers. Our small little town has never had something like this to worry about and now were on red alert. Each student is being questioned and volunteers are being taking in to help where help is needed." My dad continued with and I caught on to what he was getting at.

"We get it dad. You want us to look both ways, hold hands and not be out after dark. We will be able to handle it." I said, standing and walking over to him. He smiled and nodded at me, placing a hand on my head. Cali and Ron stood then to.

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. The five shooters are dead and theres only a couple more people that need to be worried about. There is no reason for all the red alert stuff and watch your back stuff." She said and Ron nodded in agreement, before the three of us rushed up the stairs. Cali and I were about to make our way back to our rooms to go back to sleep, since it was early morning, but Ron had other plans. He grabbed the two of us by our wrists and pulled us into his room. He walked over to his door and looked into the hallway, before shutting the door. Cali and I both crossed our arms and waited for him to tell us why he pulled us in here. He turned around and looked at us, before rolling his eyes.

"I swear you two are more sisters then cousins." He said sitting on his bed. I rolled my eyes and I could hear my mom in my head telling me that they were going to get stuck like that. I smiled slightly before speaking.

"Why did you pull us in here?" I asked, quite bluntly.

"I heard dad and Bill talking to Harry's parents. You both know his dad is damn near sheriff, so a serious converstation must be important. So since I am related to you two, I had to be the little snoop and I began listening to the conversation from the top of the stairs." He began and sat on the bed followed by me.

"So the parents are worried and you snoop just like us. Get to the point." Cali said, hurrying him on. He gave the two of us a look telling us to 'shut up and listen' before he continued.

"Did you know that Seamus and Mandy were never found." He said and both Cali and my eyes widened.

"Finnigan and Brocklehurst?" I asked, trying to make sure I was thinking of the right ones. Ron nodded before continuing.

"James told dad that the school had been searched, but that was all he was notified of. He wasn't in the school at all. He was organizing the crowd and making sure the amblunences could get through. He thinks that the rest of the cops are." He paused and then lowered his voice, his english accent more noticable. I was five when we moved here from england, making Ron six. Making Bill a junior and Charlie the first to go all four years at our school. Since Ron and I were so young when we moved our accents were more americanized, but there was times that you could hear it. He took a breath and then he continued. "are hiding something." He finished and both Cali and I exchanged looks. I then looked at Ron in disbelief.

"What in the world would the cops be hiding?" I asked completly bewildered. Cali shrugged her shoulders and Ron pursed his lips. There was a knock at the door and our dad walked in. He looked a bit taken aback seeing the three of us all in Ron's room.

"What's going?" He asked, looking at us suspisiously. We all exchanged looks, before Ron spoke.

"Were making plans for what to do to be careful while you two are gone. Which you never told us when you were leaving and when you were coming back." He said and my father continued to eye us suspisously.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked and I laughed.

"Nothing dad. Honestly." I said, which was basicly true. We didn't know much so we couldn't be up to much.

"Well if you guys didn't hurry off so quickly I would have told you. We will be leaving for the airport in a couple hours when the Limo comes to pick us up. We could be back anywhere between four and seven days depending." He said and we nodded. He shook his head at us, before walking away.

"Well I am going to enjoy a nice nap. Have dad wake me when he leaves." I said before pushing myself off of Ron's bed. I left the room and walked down the hall to my own, for a much needed nap.

* * *

My nap must have been short because I woke on my own power and I could hear my father downstairs talking. I laid their thinking abotu what Ron had said about Seamus and Mandy. Could there have been more then five shooters. It was very possible, but I couldn't tell. Could there be some possibility that Seamus and Mandy were involved with the shooting and were now on the run. I doubted that it was a possibility, but then again I doubted a lot of things. I pulled myself out of bed and opened my door just as my father was about to knock.

"Good your up. Were leaving. Come say goodbye." He said and I followed him downstairs. The goodbye was quick and short because the Limo driver seemed to be in a rush the way he was laying on the horn. They rushed out the door after hugging and kissing us goodbye and warning us to be careful. Ron shut the door and we watched the pull off out the window. We remained quiet for a few extra minutes. We began to head our own ways, which all seemed to be to the kicthen to eat. No suprises there, since we are growing teens. The front door opened and closed and we just assumed our dad or Bill forgot something. That was until Harry walked in. We turned to look at him and he leaned agaisnt the wall, breathing hard.

"My parents left." He said, breathing kind of hard. We looked at him strangely before Cali responded.

"So did ours." She said, walking over to him.

"And then I watched the news because I had a bad feeling." He said and I set down what I was making on the counter.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"There was big mishap that the cops were trying to cover up about the two missing teens." He said and that had gotten Ron's attention. He closed the fridge and put the carton of eggs on the counter.

"All right. Just spill already." He said, growing impatient and curious, just like the rest of us.

"Seamus and Mandy weren't missing. Parkinson and Nott were."


	18. The Plan

**A/N: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! It mostly just contains the plan for what they are going to do without there parents, with some sentimental points between Ron and Ginny. It is important because it has who everyone's 'life line' will be in case of an emergency. Send me reviews all the same! ENJOY and REVIEW!! **

* * *

Chapter 18

"What do you mean they were missing?" I said, not sure whether to be angry or worried. Perhaps I should be both, but right now I didn't care what I was.

"Well they still are, but still. The cops were trying to cover it up, not wanting to tell the public that two of the shooters are still on the loose." He said sitting down to catch his breath. Ron sat down in the chair next to him, to shocked for words.

"But Seamus and Mandy's parents obviously had to know that their bodies had been found." Cali said, trying to peice the puzzle together. I must admit, she made a very valid point there.

"The cops were going to pay them off to keep quiet. When dad went to interview them along with the other victim's families, they told him about the whoel thing. Dad checked it out and found out about the whole thing. He went to the press and they just put on breaking news." Harry said in a quick ramble. I just stared at him, to shocked for words. Ron looked at me and by the look in his eyes I could tell he wanted me to call dad. I pulled out my phone and immediatly called my dad's cell phone. It rang once, before we heard a vibrating sound. Cali walked over to where the sound came from to see my dad's phone on the counter. I flipped my phone close and dropt it on the table.

"Why don't you try Bill?" Cali asked and Ron shook his head.

"He was complaining before he left how his phone was so dead he couldn't even turn it on. He said he was going to charge it at the hotel and that if we needed them to call dad's phone until he called us to let us know his phone was back on." Ron said and we all sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked and I looked around trying to think of a plan.

"Well we need to keep calm. Being too parinoid and nervous will only make us weaker." Cali said and I smiled.

"You and your psychology theroies." I said and she smiled proudly.

"Well our parents will be gone for up to a week, maybe even more. We start school next monday and they still may be gone." Harry said aloud, making sure we had all the facts straight.

"We should stay in a group. It would be safer." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"We can all stay here. You guys have the most extra rooms. It will be like a bomb shelter." Harry said and I wanted to tell him it would be a bad idea, but he did have a point. The thing that bothered me was Pansy had it in for me. There is a good chance she would come to the house. But then again, wherever I was she would find me, I can guarentee that one.

"Well I'll go with Harry to get his stuff. We can pick up his sister and Hermione on the way back." Cali said and we agreed on that one. They left immediatly afterwards and I was about to walk down to the basement, when Ron stopped me.

"I want you to call Arianna. She is like a sister to me and she needs to be here to." He said and then he paused before speaking again. "Draco too. But he sleeps in a different room." He said and I smiled before throwing my arms around him. He hugged me tightly before letting go. I smiled at him once more before walking down to the basement, pulling out my phone.

* * *

An hour later, Ron and I were sitting at the kicthen table once again making a plan. We had a pad of paper and began making a list of who was staying in which room and who would be here. Ron wasn't happy with half the people I said needed to be here, but when I mentioned that a good half saved my life, I didn't hear another complaint. He wrote down the names as I called them off.

"Okay we will move you and Harry into dad's room. Mark and Wayne will stay in your room, while Draco and Blaise stay in Fred and George's room. I figured it would make you feel better if Draco was all the way downstairs." I said and he looked up from the paper. He smiled at me, took my hand and gave it tight squeeze.

"That does." He said and then he looked back down at the paper.

"Okay. Missy and Robyn can stay in Bill's room. Hermione can be in Cali's and Anna in mine. Andrew can be in Charlie's room and I think that is everyone." I said counting them off on my hand, happy that most of our friends were the only children in their family.

"Yeah, thats all thirteen." He said as the front door opened. We both stood and walked over to where we could see the door. Harry, Missy, Hermione and Cali walked into the house, dropping there bags by the door.

"My mom freaked when she heard the news. She was going to send a ticket for me to meet her there but after I told her about the plan we had, she let me stay. She is going to tell your dad and Bill." Hermione said, before collapsing on the couch she hobbled over to. I ran over to Missy and hugged her tightly since it was the first time I had seen her since before the shooting. I then sat on the couch and put Hermione's head on my lap, before I began braiding her hair, using my bad arm as little as possible. I looked down and noticed her arm in a sling and a wrap was around her shoulder. She had crutches that were leaned against the wall by the couch and thats when I realized we would have about seven people who had been injured.

"Ron." I said, calling him over. He left the front door and ran into the living room.

"What is it?" He asked when he realized we were okay.

"Hermione's shoulder is wrapped and she is on crutches. Andrew will be in a sling. Mark will be on crutches. Draco's stomache and sides are wrapped. Harry is all cut up. Missy is on crutches. My arm is in a sling." I said and he just stared at me.

"Okay. I know this." He said, completely befuddled.

"Were going to need to pair up with people at all times. There is no way if we were in danger that Missy, Mark or Hermione would be able to run." I said and he got what I meant.

"When everyone gets here, we will work that one out." He said, reminding me of the fact that only six of the thirteen were here.

* * *

Arianna, Andrew and Robyn came in through the front door, announcing that the rest would be here in a couple minutes. Within those couple minutes, they were in the house and everyone gathered in the living room. Everyone talked for a few moments before I called for silence so Ron could talk.

"Okay. Ginny pointed out to me earlier that a good half of the people here are injured. We need to pair people off so that if something does happen, they will be able to get to saftey." He said and everyone sat down waiting to hear the plan and make their comments. Before Ron could continued, Harry and Draco walked back in.

"Okay we have four cars we can use for any quick escapes. Draco's, Anna's, Ron's and mine. First we should make the car plans, before we get into pairs." Harry said and Ron nodded looking at me. I did a quickly math thing in my head and eliminated Anna's car.

"Well we have a three car garage so we need to bring Anna's car back. We will be fine with three. If the time comes, Harry will take Missy, Hermione and Cali. Ron will have Andrew, Robyn, Blaise and myself. Draco can take Mark, Wayne and Anna." I said and Ron wrote that down on the pad of paper. I then began to think of the room arrangements.

"Okay, we had room arrangments, but it would be best that and injuried person is with a non injured one, so we need to mix it up a bit. Anna will still be in mine, for my helper and Hermione will be with Cali. Wayne will have Mark in Charlie's old room and Blaise will have Draco in twins's old room. Robyn will have Missy in Bill's room and Ron will have Harry in our dad's room. We will move Andrew into my room because that is pretty much the center." I said, naming off everyone. Ron finished writting it all down and then everyone began to help each other to get their stuff into everyone's room. Blaise and Draco went back outside to move the cars into the garage and Anna, Andrew and myself went to bring Anna's car home, Draco and Blaise were going to meet us ther when they finished moving the cars. I walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Make sure everyone is with their partner at all times." I said before adjusting my sling and following the other two. Ron called out for me to stop and I turned around.

"Be careful. All five of you." He said and I nodded to him, before walking to Anna's car.


	19. An abrupt end

**A/n:** **I had a whole chapter written and everything, so this long wait for an update was not my fault. I went on vacation and returned to find out that my computer crashed and that I lost everything. I then deicded that I need this story to start wrapping up, so I changed my plan for this chapter so that the next one should be the last one! I can't believe it is almost over! Make sure to leave a lot of reviews to honor the end coming! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 19**

The first week we had no problems. No one in town had any clues to them even still being in the state let alone the area. In fact most of us were getting pretty restless from being in lockdown. My dad had suggested that we only go out from an hour after sunrise to an hour before sunset. That why none of us would be out at night. We all followed the rules and since we were all worried for out lives, none of us broke curfew.

But what was there for us to do in the house for half the day, or even outside in a dangerous enviroment. We were all angered easily and tensions were high. Ron and I spent a good portion of the day breaking up fights and putting people in 'time outs'. As we began the second week in lockdown, most of us just sat around eating and watching the television, which meant we had to make more shopping trips. Money wasn't a concern, it was the going out more often that had everyone on the edge.

"So what do we do today?" Anna asked me on the tenth day. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was barely afternoon and I was dead bored.

"Well I was thinking we could count second for the next hour and then you could think of something almost as exciting." I said and she laughed.

"What are we going to do? Everyone is going insane being stuck in the house." She said and I shrugged.

"They can leave if they want." I said. I didn't want there live to be threatened, but if they rather be out there, then so be it.

"No one wants to. There not that stupid." She said and I nodded in agreement. Before one of us could think of anything else to keep the conversation going, Andrew and Draco walked into my room. Andrew sat behind Anna on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Draco climbed on the bed next to me and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Can't we just find them and make all this end?" I asked and he laughed.

"No. I'm still trying to figure out what we are doing about school. We go back in two days." He said and I smiled.

"That is awesome!" Anna yelled and I laughed.

"We hate school, but we can't wait to go." I said and Andrew laughed.

"Everyone can't wait, but then we have to deal with homework, tests and projects. While being stuck in the house." He said and I scrunched up my nose. Before I could say anything, there was a knock at my door. We all looked over to see Cali dragging Wayne in the room. When we say this, both Draco and I sat up.

"What's going on?" Draco asked and Cali pointed at Wayne.

"He has something to say." She said and we all looked at Wayne.

"I saw Pansy and Theodore yesturday when I went for a run. They may have seen me come back to the house." He said and I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Andrew yelled at him standing up. Wayne shrugged.

"I was worried that everyone would freak out." He said and Draco pushed him against the wall.

"You may have just killed everyone!" He yelled, before pushing him away. I could tell by the way his fist was clenched that he was trying real hard not to hit him.

"We have to get everyone out. Every driver should know where to meet the next town over." I said and the other nodded. We immediatly left my room and began to gather everyone. As soon Ron, Harry and Draco has everyone that belonged in there car, they would leave without any questions. Of course Ron and I had the hardest time. Robyn was out back tanning and it took us forever to find her. By the time we found her, Harry and Draco's cars were leaving. We then had to search the house for Blaise, who happened to be in the basement, sleeping.

"We have to go!" I said, jerking him awake. Even in his half asleep stage, he seemed to understand the urgency. Ron ran up the the garage as soon as we found Blaise. Then the three of us walked up to the front door and I made sure to lock the other doors as we left the house. We ran out of the house just as Ron pulled out of the garage. I ran with Robyn and Blaise, before I realised that the front door was wide open. I couldn't leave it open. That was a sure sign the Parkinson and Nott that we ran for it. I ran back to the door and slammed it shut, making sure it was locked. I then turned heel and ran the other way.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice said from behind me, but what made me stop dead was the fact that I saw Nott and two other people I didn't know standing by the car with the guns pointed towards Blaise, Ron and Robyn. I turned around and noticed that Pansy was standing behind me. "To bad your boyfriend isn't here to save you." She said, pointing her gun at me. I just stared at her, my mouth slightly open. I felt my phone vibrating and I prayed it was Anna or Draco. Maybe the fact that I wasn't answering my phone would make them call for help.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to stall for time. She rolled her eyes and cocked her gun.

"Because you can't have everything." She said to me and I didn't respond. "Get them out of the car." She yelled to other three, which they did.

"Leave them alone." I said to her and she laughed.

"I actually planned on killing them first. Then I will kill you slowly." She said to me and I wanted to cry. "Why do you want to die first?" She asked me sadistaclly.

"Leave them alone and you can kill me." I said, doing the typical hero thing. I owed it to them though. Robyn had a plan for her life and Blaise saved my life during the school shooting. If he hadn't tipped me off, I wouldn't have been ready for anything. Ron was my brother. I would rather die then live and lose him. He was my George and I was Fred. We were just as inseperable as my older twins brothers.

"I could do that, but then I will have witnesses." She said and I winced.

"The cops will know it was you anyway. No matter who you kill you won't get away with it." I said to her, realising that I was now getting cocky.

"Then I should just kill as many people as I can." She said and I realised I was fighting a losing battle, but at the moment, I was stalling time.

"Pansy!" Nott yelled from by the car. He didn't need to say anything else because she then heard it. There was sirens going off in the distant which means someone called the cops.

"You ready Weasley." Pansy said to me and I suddenly lost my breath. I saw her put her fingers over the trigger and I felt death pulling at me already. I shut my eyes as I heard Ron yelled 'No'. I then heard a gun shot and then heard Robyn scream. I collasped on the ground, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes in time to hear another gun shot. This time it hit the ground next to me, sending dirt flying at me. I then heard tires squeal as the four shooters got in Ron's car and took off.

I looked around my body trying to see where she shot me and why I wasn't in pain, until I realised she didn't shoot me. I looked over to Blaise and Robyn. Robyn was sobbing into Blaise's chest and I noticed Ron was not there. My first instinct was that they took him with them, but I heard coughing from in front of me as the cops pulled up to the house, a couple driving down the street, chasing the car. I gasped at the sight of Ron holding his chest, blood seeping through his shirt.

"Ron!" I yelled as I crawled over to him. I placed his head in my lap and brushed his hair out of his face. He coughed more and his coughs now were including a small amount of blood.

"Tell. Hermione. Love her." He said to me and I was able to feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"The cops are here. You will be in an ambluance and going to the hospital. You will be able to tell her yourself." I said, but I just recieved a cough in response.

"Draco. I sorry." He said and took my hands and put pressure on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "Make sure. He takes. Care. You. Treat you. Good. He. Good." He said to me, his voice going in and out between his coughs. Blood still seeped out through my hands, but it seemed to be less. He was going to make it. He had to. He couldn't die.


	20. Epilouge

**A/N: I know it is really short and I know it took forever to post, but I had no internet and I eventually got frustrated and decided to make it nice, quick and to the point. This is the last chapter and there will not be a sequal. I enjoyed having writting this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Look out for other stories from me! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

Chapter 20

_"Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott have been caught and charged for murder. This is a terrible tragedy for our town and I'm sure everyone will agree with me that we are thankful that the people responsible have been caught."_ The radio droned on, but Ginny blocked it out. It was big news for the town, but she already knew the story. She lived the story. She was at the school where ten of her classmates lives were taken away suddenly. She was at the safe house she made with her brother and friends when Pansy found them. She stalled for time while the cops headed to her house. She was injured in the school shooting and she held her brother in her arms as he was dying. As he brother said his last requests, while they waited for the ambluence.

_

* * *

_

Four days ago

...

"Your going to be fine." Ginny said hurridly as she continued to push down on Ron's chest. His blood was soaked up in his shirt, as well as her shirt, pants and hands. He was gasping for air and she just kept telling him to take slow breaths as his face grew pale. Robyn and Blaise ran to her side, finally out of shock as the cops and ambluence showed up.

The paramedics rushed over to them as Blasie pulled a screaming Ginny away from Ron. They picked him up and placed him on the stretcher, while Ginny cried as they took him to the ambluence. They hoisted him up and climbed in, immediatly beginning to work on him. Ginny finally broke free from Blaise grasp and began to sprint towards her brother.

"Ginny!" Robyn called, out, but she didn't care. She reached the van in time for the paramedic to shut the door. He frowned at her and shook his head.

"Let me in there. I am his sister!" Ginny yelled at him and the paramedic sent a look over to Blaise and Robyn. He sighed, before opening the door and letting her in with the other perimedic and Ron.

The paramedic flew down the rode, sirens blaring, as Ginny watched the other paramedic work.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked but the paramedic remained silent. "Answer me!" She yelled histerically at him, tears streaming down her face, as they pulled into the hospital.

"I need you to call your folks." He said as he opened the doors and they began to take Ron away. Ginny sobbed, pulling out her phone and calling her dad. When he didn't answer, she called Bill's phone. He answered.

"Hey Gin-bug. How's everything going?" He asked, and Ginny was jealous of his joy.

"They found us." Ginny said, crying into the phone.

"Are you serious?" Bill said outraged. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked, praying to himself that the answer was yes.

"They took Ron to the hospital. He lost a lot of blood and they won't tell me what is happening." She said, her voice breaking up in sobs. Bill remained silent, not sure how to handle the information he was just given. Ginny had enough and hung up her phone. She needed to find out about Ron.

_

* * *

_

Present day...

It was a horrible day that led to this horrible day. She sat in her dad's car with her dad, Bill and Charlie as they led the funeral procession, behind the hurse. He fought as long as he could, but the bullet peirced his lungs and he stood no chance. Ginny was holding his hand as he died. She watched the life get sucked right out of him and it was something she would never and chose to never forget. She lost her brother

As they reached the cemetary, she knew things would be different in so many ways. Her home life, school life and dating life. Nothing would be the same as it had been last year, or in the beginning of this year.

* * *

Hermione walked over to her and threw her arms around her.

"I can't believe he is gone. I can't believe I broke up with him before he died. I should have stayed with him. I'm so horrible!" Hermione cried to Ginny, who patted her back and spoke soothing words.

"He died honorably. He saved my life as well as all of ours. He is with my mom now and he is happily watching us all the time." She said to Hermione, who slowly began to calm down as Draco and Blaise walked over. Hermione walked off with Blaise to get meet up with everyone else. Ginny forced a smile and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

"Promise me nothing will change between us." He said, running a hand though her hair. She truly smiled and nodded.

"Nothing will change and we will always stay together." She said, before laughing lightly. "Hell if we had it though this past two months, we can make it though anything." She said, before they walked over to the rest of the group awaiting the beginning of the funeral.


End file.
